NGE: Children of Light and Darkness
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Second Impact has passed and the world awaits the war of the Angels. The children of Light prepare to fight for the world they live on. Caught in them is an an unexpected player. A child of the forgotten Darkness walks the world. Their existence bringing the children of the exiles into the mix. It all begins with Shinjiko coming at request of her father. FemShinji.
1. Prologue

**I blame an overactive imagination, two stories that were abandoned, and listening to Clattanoia for two hours on loop. Not The first time I decided to make a story based on , I figured yeah I'll do another one. I know I haven't finished please stop judging me and just read. Ok, you can judge me but still at least read it?**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Yui Ikari looked out at the window in deep thought. To the untrained eye, it would seem like she was looking as GEHIRN readied the creation of the first success of Project E. In a way she was though something else was consuming her thoughts. Yui closed her eyes as she looked at the reflection in the glass both of her and her little girl.

A sigh escaped her mouth at this. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to spend a year in this realm to see what it had to offer. A trip of wanderlust. Most of her kind figured this world, one touched by their distant relatives who exiled their precursors, was something they should leave alone. Here she was one of the few with interest and now cut off from her true home.

A mental laugh crossed her mind at this. If she wanted to return home she would have done it when the year was up. ' _Instead, I found an amusing little human who I ended up getting too attached to,'_ At some point, she knew she getting too deep into it. Before she knew it she was married. ' _Ancestors my mother would be so mad at me.'_

Then, of course, came her child. She didn't think it even was possible for her to have one with Gendo. Just goes to show that despite the sheer expanse of time from a common ancestor that their two races were still connected. "Hey, mommy you remember the story you told me?" Her child unaware of what they actually were looked at her with confusion. "No one else tells their kids it why is that?"

' _Because it's more history than a bedtime story,'_ She had only ever told one person in this world about what she was. Not even her husband knew the truth. A fact that made her feel like a manipulative monster. "That's because I made it up Shinjiko."

She remembered when Gendo looked at her confused on why she picked that name over the one they had agreed on if she was a girl. Given she had to suffer from the drugs used to make birthing easier, or in her case much more unbearable, she was in no mood to care. Speaking of her husband Yui looked at her reflection the mask that she wore to fit in.

If only he the truth as what she was and what Shinjiko would become. Although if she did that then she'll have to admit to him that their relationship was built on a lie. ' _Everything about me is a lie.'_ She closed her eyes and opened them as her iris is turned an almost glowing yellow. ' _Now, here I am stuck in this world and helping build monstrosities in order for some secret society to cause the end of the world.'_

It would be so easy to return to the Veil with her child and husband. The insane plans of a genocidal insane cult would never touch that plane. However, Second Impact had an unforeseen effect. Adam's opening if his Door of Guf and the resulting rift he had temporarily opened up from his death had damaged any hope of her returning home. Yui was stuck here with no way back and a world doomed to the whims of the group known as SEELE. "Maybe mom was right."

* * *

Talking to the group of crazy men was just a hassle. Silently she wondered if she could leak the information just to see their reaction. As soon as she thought of it she knew it won't work. These guys were crazy but not that stupid. They had planned this whole thing for decades. ' _Wait, they planned everything except for me.'_

Nowhere on the scrolls did it say a thing about her. In fact, her kind was not even listed. A crazy thought crossed her mind. What if she contaminated their plans with an unforeseen variable. Looking at her daughter she knew just the thing. Both her and Shinjiko were not of the 'Seed of Knowledge' as the term implied to humanity. Nor were they of the 'Seed of Life'. Taking a bit of thought from their scenario there was a chance that they could stop it or even defile it.

SEELE One once talked about the original sin of man. A stupid attempt at justifying his ambitions at immortality. She was unfamiliar with the human concept of sin but if she knew anything what she was would be seen is a creature of it. ' _Am I actually thinking of doing this?'_

There was no way home at least in a foreseeable future. Eventually, her false skin will give out and the truth of her existence ill appear. She had used the last of it in order to hide her child's appearance. If she did this then she might not be able to return to her, her home, or even her family. She really didn't care about the children of the thing in the basement or their rivalry with the children of the giant in the Antarctic. Hell, the feeling was very likely mutational like it was billions of years ago between their ancestors. Yui years ago would have found the idea of a cult wanting to destroy this world amusing.

Now, she had something of an interest within this world. Even if her estimates were generous the Angel attacks would begin just before it would be possible to return. Before that her fake skin will fail. That was just the best case. The worse would take decades to return far too long. It pained her but maybe in some of this, she could have an outcome that didn't suck completely for her daughter and ensure she lives long enough to be able to leave to the safety of the Veil.

"Dear are you alright?" Yui turned over her head to Gendo. She still wondered when her feelings from him went from the kind you give a cute pet to actual love. Maybe somewhere when she started seeing herself as Yui instead of who she once was. "Is it about Unit 01?"

Right the first success at making a working Evangelion. In truth, she had forgotten about that. The first Evangelion Unit to be successfully grown instead of being put together from spare parts. "Oh, no it's nothing really."

Gendo didn't push the issue any further although Yui wondered if he should. He was always far too trusting of her. Perhaps it was something that made her life as Yui feel real. "I'm going to go for a walk."

As she left the room she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a red gemmed pendant with a five-pointed black halo. Clutching it in her hand her mind was made up. Out of all the possibilities one was the best for her daughter. ' _I hope she will forgive me.'_

* * *

' _Mommy please come back.'_ Shinjiko cried herself to sleep like usual for the last few nights. No sooner as her mother died did her father just abandoned her. She didn't know why. At first, she wondered if she had done something wrong. He just left her at the train station and that was it.

For someone who just lost her mother, this did not help her in any way. The teacher she was left with didn't seem to know, understand how, or care to help her. This just left her to herself. Crying herself to sleep each night.

As she slept instead of the traumatizing memories of the incident this time she saw her mother standing in front of her. Behind her was two shadows moving behind her back. No, they were not shadows, they were wings!

The girl found herself staring now at herself but with some strange things. Yellow eyes, small black feathered wings, curved horns coming from the side of her head to her forehead, and long silky hair. "Cambion."

Cambion was something her mother called her. Her little Cambion was what she called her in private. "Who are you?"

The other her tilted her head in confusion. She pointed at herself and at the necklace of her mother. "You."

Shinjiko awoke blinking for a few moments. The young girl got out of bed and looked through her things. There it was the necklace that her mother used to wear. Just before the accident, she gifted it to her. A treasure that her family passed down that she gave to her. "Mommy."

The dream was gone from her mind. Still, as it faded away from the thoughts of her young mind a feeling of something about her feels off. As she clutched the object to her chest for a brief moment her eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

Going to public school was something Shinjiko at first tried to be optimistic about. After a few weeks, she started to dislike it. By the end of her first year, she utterly hated it. Worse of all was that some of the other girls started bullying her. For years it was minor things, pranks at her expense, pushing, rumors, and the like.

When she turned ten they started to get bolder. They started taking her stuff, attacking her in the halls, and at one point trying to her sick on purpose. Right now it seemed that two of them were holding her back as their leader held on to the most important thing that she owned. Her mother's necklace. "You know this suits me much more then you don't you think?"

"Give it back it's mine!" Shinjiko could take them stealing anything from her but not that. It was one of only two things she had from her mother and was her family's heirloom."My mother gave it to me!"

Unknown to Shinjiko that was a big mistake. Grins formed on their faces at this. They had been wondering if it was something finally make her cry. "All the more reason to keep it!"

Before she could the leader delivered a punch to her stomach as her friends pushed her down on the ground and began stomping on her. Tears formed in her eyes as she knew that she was never going to see her mother's pendant again. The girls either would sell it or try to destroy it. They had already destroyed the bow she needed for her mother's cello months ago. They laughed at her pitiful self as anger began to swell within her.

The pain from her bruises disappearing as they stopped forming and instead began to heal. The trio turned around as they watched Shinjiko get up. "Give it back."

"Looks like someone needs a refresher," The leader snapped her fingers as her two friends both walked up to her. In total surprise, Shinjiko grabbed them both by their necks with a strong, stronger than should be possible for her, grip and lifted them both off their feet.

The girl finally pulled her head up as yellow eyes greeted the three of them. A sadistic smile subconsciously formed on Shinjiko's face. "Payback," She slammed the two of them into the ground hard the back of their heads almost splitting open. Seeing this their leader tried to run before being tackled to the ground. "I haven't forgotten about you!"

Shinjiko grabbed on to her right and with a hard twist broke it. A scream escaped her mouth as Shinjiko had a laugh at this. She continued to pull at the broken limb taking joy at the screams of pain. "Pl-please st-stop!"

A dark giggle escaped Shinjiko's mouth at this. A primal instinct within her took pleasure at the sound of the helpless bully before her. She grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You never stopped when I begged so how about I have a bit of _fun_ before I stop?" She pulled the pendant off from around the bullies neck. "But first this belongs to me."

She slammed the bullies head into the hard ground cutting her head open as blood posted out from her wounds. Barely conscious the girl ran her to get over the red liquid and took a taste. ' _Maybe I should just_ _ **eat**_ _her.'_

As soon as the thoughts of literally biting into a human being and eating their flesh entered her mind Shinjiko was snapped back to reality. Her eyes returning to their usual color as the instinctual high left her. On her face, a horrified expression formed as she looked at the three unconscious girls around her. "Oh my God!"

She looked at her shaking hands with fear. Not a thought crossed her mind aside from horror at what she had done and what she was thinking while doing so. Shinjiko enjoyed it when she broke her tormentor's arm. Her pleads for mercy gave her pleasure and the taste of her blood. The girl started to gag at the desire to eat another human being. She was disgusted with herself. Finally, Shinjiko just ran unable to deal with this.

* * *

Putting the three of them in the hospital terrified the rest of the school. Before she knew it everyone was trying to stay away from her. They were afraid of her and she didn't blame them. She was afraid of herself. This lasted for only a week before she pulled herself from school. The school didn't bother with getting her back.

The next few years was mostly just spent with her by herself. She was homeschooled, mostly being self-taught, until one day a letter came in the mail. "Come."

It had been close to ten years since she had last seen her father. There were times she wondered if she was actually still his daughter in his mind. Honestly, at this point, she just referred to herself as Shinjiko only almost foregoing her last name. Now, he wanted her to come to Tokyo-3. ' _M-maybe he cares after all.'_

That day was forever burned in her memory. Him abandoning her at the train station. All her memories of her life before then had faded away. Her hand rested on her mother's pendant. Even the memories of her mother had faded away and all that remained was just echoed of her voice. As the memory of the event came back a small part of her didn't believe it one bit. "He only wants something from me."

She shook her head trying to think positive. After the last few years, she was desperate to know if he cared. This might just be her chance after so long.

* * *

As Shinjiko sat on the train heading for Tokyo-3 she looked at the book in her arms. Just before she left the man who had been her guardian for the last decade handed it to her. He had forgotten to give it to her a few years ago but he had found it when he was cleaning. It was something her mother had holed to gave her. A locked diary that no one could seem to open. ' _It almost looked like it's lock is the points on my mother's pendant.'_

She was pull from her thoughts as the train slowed down. The city of Tokyo-3 in the distance. Pulling her headphone out she paused her SDAT player. A sigh escaped her lips as she put the diary back into her bag. The train came to a stop as she left the train. "I guess this is it."

Behind her, a light breeze blow past as a black feather seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

 **A few of you probably know who I am referencing in this chapter aren't you. Who am I kidding it's the current cover art. Anyway, I usually did this for my My Hero stories but this is the first time for Evangelion. Say hello to the author note lore way to answer questions you may have.**

 **The Veil: A parallel space part of the universe super structure. Used by the FAR as a mix of a waste dumb for their trash, failed devices, and the year old products that some of them replaced, along with being a penal colony. Criminals, political dissidents, mutants, and occasionally other undesirables. Travellable by Dirac seas, and space anomalies it was originally near lifeless but in the billion of years since life now exists.**

 **The Ancestors: Much like Angelic life (Adamite and Lilithian) the FAR exiles helped create the current life of their new home through their sacrifice. Literally, they are dead but their legacy lives on. The so called Demons (fitting given they are exiles from 'heaven') do not hold any of the 'Seeds' like their ancestors but do seem to have something deprived from them.**

 **That's enough for now more will come so don't worry. I'll cya all next time. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know not many may like the story but you know what. I did this more because I kind of wanted too. Enough of my rambling let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Also, real quick I'm thinking of this just having a Shinji(Shinjiko) and Rei pairing story. I might change my mind but we'll see.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98 for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Shinjiko just listened to the automatic voice on the other end of the phone. All around her the city was seemingly deserted as the population evacuated to shelter. She hanged up the phone as she pulled out a picture of the person who was supposed to be picking her up. The image was not what she expected to get.

Her eyes did move to the woman's rather revealing outfit. A tiny blush formed on her face at this. She was what was termed a pansexual. Almost nothing seemed to not be in her tastes for a relationship. Unknown to her this was to be expected given what her mother's species was. ' _I feel something behind me.'_

How that was she had no idea. Shinjiko turned her head as she was greeted with a girl around her age. As soon as she blinked she was gone but she had seen a brief glimpse of her features. Blue hair, albino pale skin, and she almost swear she caught red eyes. "Who was that?"

For a second she even wondered if it actually happened. It could have just been a trick of her mind. While she wanted to tell herself that a part of her mind knew that wasn't the case. It was almost like a primal instinct was telling her something. She stopped as she heard fire and watched as planes flew overhead. It was then that she saw it. Reflected by one of the buildings was some sort of giant. ' _What the hell is that thing!?'_

She barely caught the car coming up in time to jump out of the way. Said car stopped in front before opening up. "Shinjiko Ikari right?" The woman pulled off her sunglasses. "Sorry I'm late now get in!"

She didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she got in the older woman hit it as the military continued too pointlessly hit the giant.

* * *

The Angel didn't show a care in the world as the military attacked it. Tank fire, cruise missiles, artillery fire. None of it did anything as it's A.T. field just blocked each attempt at hitting it. Fourteen years since Second Impact and now the first of their kind made themselves known.

"All weapons so far have succeeded in doing nothing!" The U.N. had decided to try to see if they could at least fight the Angel. A bit of pride prevented them from just giving up.

Gendo knew it was pointless. The one good thing was that it did allow him to see if anything the U.N. had could injure the Angel. It, of course, would be something he will demand access to when he takes over all dealings with them. ' _As much fun as this is to watch them fail I would rather they didn't get in the way.'_

"Enough of this use the N2 now!" The strongest weapon in the U.N. arsenal. A non-nuclear weapon that had the explosive yield of one.

As soon as they watched the thing make contact the U.N. officers seemed to have a smug look on there faces. Gendo just continued to watch ignoring them as they talked to him. A smirk formed on his face when the feed returned showing the Angel. Ignited but regenerating. ' _Fools.'_

At least now he didn't have to deal with them thinking they could fight the Angels without him. "I believe this shows the need for my organization," He adjusted his glasses as they turned to him. "Now, NERV will take it from here."

They left the Command Bridge without much in the way of a verbal protest. "If I recall our only pilot is currently in no condition to pilot and the Second Child is still in Germany."

Gendo turned his head to his old teacher and the closest thing to a friend, Kozo Fuyutsuki the Sub-commander of NERV. "Captain Katsuragi is bringing us a spare."

"Ah, you mean your daughter," Kozo had almost forgotten about her. Although he did wonder how the poor girl had taken nearly a decade of neglect and abandonment.

* * *

Shinjiko didn't know what she expected when she came to Tokyo-3. One thing was certain though. A giant monster attack and getting sweeper up in the aftermath of an N2 explosion was not one of them. "Are you alright Shinjiko?"

"Yeah," She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Maybe this was just her luck. Her father calls for her and the city gets attacked by some monster. Both of them got out of the car.

At the state of it Misato, the woman who picked her up, had a groan. She was so close to paying it off too. "What was that thing that just attacked the city?"

For a second Misato wondered if she was serious before remembering that it was top secret. Although for how long given that the attacks will keep coming waa anyone's guess. Still, it was strange that the daughter of the Commander of NERV and one of the selected pilots for the Evangelions weren't aware. "That was an Angel a creature that either been here for a long time laying dormant until Second Impact awoke them."

She'll have to give Shinjiko a rundown for later. Right now they had to get the car back on the road. Misato tried to push it back on into the road but couldn't. Shinjiko walked up and with a surprising amount of strength got it back on its wheels. She knew the model was made to be lightweight but that was impressive. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

That she had found out by accident. A day after her outburst with her former bullies her locker didn't budge and after a while, she punched it in frustration. It was dented and feel off as the force of her impact broke it off its hinges. Afterwards, displays of freakish strength became commonplace for her. Eventually, she got control of it though it did frighten her. "I get that a lot."

* * *

They were lost. Shinjiko was pretty current that this was the fourth time that they had circled around this hallway. She looked at Misato before letting out a sigh. "You have no idea where we are even going do you?"

Misato turned over to her. Truthfully she had to be given a map because she kept getting lost. Which she had left in her car and was now missing. "Of course, I do we just have to continue walking."

There was no way she believed that. They had been walking and she was certain that they were lost. "I knew I'll find you here," Walking up to them was a blonde woman wearing a lab coat. "Seriously, what happened to the map that I gave you?"

"I think I lost it," Misato answered as the woman just rolled her eyes.

The woman looked at Shinjiko with her. "So, this is the Third Child?" Immediately Shinjiko wondered what she meant by Third Child. "I am Doctor Ritsuko Akagi head scientist here at NERV." She could tell that much from the lab coat. "You must be excited to see what your father has been working on."

Shinjiko rolled her eyes at this. She really could care less about that. "No, I don't I'm still wondering why he chose to abandon me."

Ritsuko thought it was best to ignore the subject for right now. The NERV scientist led the two of them out of the hallway that Misato had kind of gotten them lost in. The elevator opened up as Shinjiko looked at the giant robot clade in purple armor that greeted her. ' _This is what my father been working on?'_

The idea that he was building something out of an anime or a video game wasn't what she expected. Then again she didn't know much of anything about him. Ritsuko turned to the young girl as motioned to the giant robot. "This is our best hope against the Angels, the Evangelion Unit."

As they looked at it Shinjiko caught sight of someone walking up to them. Even after ten years, the image of her father hadn't changed all that much. Gendo looked at his daughter with indifference. A part of him noticing how she did look somewhat like his late wife. "It's been a long time Shinjiko."

"Father," The two stared at each other with neutral expressions. The awkwardness could be felt within the air by really everyone.

Gendo turned to Misato and Ritsuko as the sound of shaking caught their attention. The Angel was already fully healed and renewing its rampage. It wasn't like he was here to catch up with his estranged daughter. "We're moving out ready Eva-01 for launch."

Misato looked at him with confusion at this. "But we don't have a pilot."

Gendo turned to his daughter. "We do now."

In the back of her mind, Shinjiko could feel something within her wanting to smash her father into the ground for that. She had thought he actually called her in order to finally be her father. Because he had cared about her. "So, that's it you only called me because you want me to pilot a giant robot?!" The anger she was feeling was just barely kept under control. "Find someone else to pilot."

A part of her was happy that she had told him off. While she was excited to see him again that was just an optimistic part of her. The realistic part of her knew that he wanted something. Gendo didn't seem to move at this. "Doctor Akagi bring in Rei the spare is useless."

For a brief moment unknown to anyone her eyes flashed yellow at this. That comment alone was pushing her dangerously close to letting her instincts take over. ' _I am your daughter!'_

Her anger was forgotten as the doctor wheeled in a girl around her age on a hospital bed. The first thing that caught her attention was how injured she was. The second was that her appearance. Blue hair just like the girl she saw. Something told her that this was the same girl. Gendo turned to the injured girl. "Rei I need you to pilot Eva-01."

The injured girl looked at the Commander with a weak nod. She pulled herself up and collapsed onto the bed letting out several gasps of pain. Shinjiko almost forgot about how much she hated her dad as she rushed to the girl and held her. ' _She's too injured to do anything.'_

Rei opened her eye and looked at her. A transparent image was placed over the girl in front of her. She could see horns and yellow eyes looking at her with worry. It was strange but she felt like that she was seeing something hidden underneath her. The building shook again as something gave out and started to fall aimed right for both Shinjiko and Rei. Suddenly something mover over and protected the two of them from the falling debris.

Shinjiko looked up to see that somehow the arm of the robot had moved and protected both her and Rei from it. Neverly everyone looking watched with surprise at this. Gendo while not showing it was amazed that the Eva had done so. ' _You're aware of your surroundings aren't you Yui.'_

With her eyes closed, Shinjiko let out a sigh. Inwardly she was cursing her father with pure hate but he couldn't just let this girl go and fight that thing out there in her condition. Taking Rei within her arms she put her back in her hospital bed and turned to her father with nothing but contempt. "Fine, I'll pilot your robot."

Mentally Gendo had a smirk at this. It seemed that his daughter understood the message. Of course, there was always the chance that she would refuse. Either way, Rei was expendable by her very nature. "Very well," He turned to Ritsuko who was still amazed by the action of the Evangelion. "Get Eva-01 ready for launch."

* * *

Eva-01 rocketed up as Shinjiko felt herself come to a stop. Given how fast they had to launch she was kind of forced to wear her clothes into the entry plug. The one thing that she was having a problem with was the LCL fluid. While it was breathable it smelled of blood. Instincts with her watched to drink but another part of her refused. She quickly sided with the latter part of her mind. ' _Why do I feel a sense of familiarity?'_

"Alright, Shinjiko in order to move you have to think of the action," Ritsuko's voice spoke through the speakers. Seeing how she was kind of thrown into piloting a bit of help was needed. "The Eva will respond to it so try taking a step."

She could do this all she had to do was think about walking. The first two wobbly steps were taken before the Evangelion Unit fell forward to the ground. Shinjiko groaned at this as she could feel herself falling on the ground. As she willed Eva-01 to pull itself up she was obvious to the bright red fluid breaking off from under her skin as parts of something started to break off from her skin. ' _Ok, let's try this again.'_

The Angel, Sachiel took this time to remind Shinjiko that they were technically in the middle of a battle. At first, it had almost mistaken it for one of its kind before it realized that it was covered in artificial armor. The Angel grabbed the Eva pulling it up and broke its arm. A scream echoed through the entry plug as Shinjiko could feel it. Her bones feeling as if they had been broken apart. " _You are not even a threat."_

Sachiel lifted them up used its lance to pierce into the head of the Evangelion. Shinjiko eyes turned yellow at this as she could feel it like someone literally punching into her head. As she started to lose consciousness she felt a hand brush past her face. The Angel tossed the Evangelion away and turned away from it to go back to its rampage.

Eva-01's hand clenched into a fist. The one undamaged eye of the Evangelion flashed a glowing yellow. The Evangelion rose from the ground as a voice seemed to echo into the mind of the Angel. " _I want to hear you beg for the sweet release of death!"_

Sachiel turned around as the Evangelion slammed it's fist into it knocking it to the ground. The restraints to its jaws giving out as a savage roar ranged out. Suddenly the Angel stared as it felt something wrong about its A.T. field. ' _Father, what is this?!'_

He wasn't the only one questioning this. NERV had suddenly lost the feed and the MAGI was going crazy. At first, it picked up a blood type orange only to change that and began cycling through the colors trying to find something that fits with what it was detecting. Gendo looked at this before turning to Ritsuko. "What is going on doctor Akagi?"

That was what she wanted to know. Normally the MAGI would have already come to a conclusion by now. Maya gasped as she looked at the readings from Eva-01 with utter shook. "Pilot Ikari's synchronization rate is n-n-negative thirty-five percent!"

Ritsuko pushed her assistant aside at this. Her own eyes widened as she saw that it was somehow negative. The synchronization rate only went from zero and above not below that! "Th-this is impossible!"

"The MAGI is done analyzing Eva-01 has been declared as blood type…" Shigeru Aoba had to make sure that this reading was right. "Black."

Silence just filled the Command Bridge. A negative synchronization rate and the MAGI going crazy and literally creating a new blood type category. Gendo looked upwards as he wondered what the hell was going on up there.

* * *

Yui was having a lot of _**fun**_ with this child of light. It had been so long since she had ever fought an opponent one on one. Even if said fight had her in a giant cybernetically infused clone. The only grip she had was that her opponent was how pitiful they were at fighting. ' _It's almost pathetic really.'_

She grabbed the arm of her opponent and with a twist and a stop broke it. Sachiel let out a scream before its last limb was ripped off by the Evangelions now freed jaws. Already each of the limbs had been broken and removed and now it was time for her to move on to the body. Yui pulled out the Progressive Knife with a smirk.

She would much prefer if she had her battleaxe. Even a sword would be better instead of what felt like a dagger in her hands. At least it would make removing the Angel's organs more personal. " _One good thing about you so-called, Seed of Life, types is that you would survive as long as your little core is intact."_

She wrapped the blade in her A.T. field and brought it down. Sachiel immediately brought it up to protect its core. Sadly that wasn't her target as it instead hit just below it breaking through the field. The blade cut down its body diagonally before Yui/Eva-01 trusted their hand into Sachel's stomach and ripped out the Angel's intestines. " _AAAAAARGH, YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

Yui had a dark laugh at this. Such a supposedly mighty being crying out in pain, at her mercy, if she had her old body she would be moaning in pleasure at this. With another pull, the now severed organ was tossed to the ground before she reached in again and tore the wound open even wider. With another rip, several organs were tossed into the building painting them with blood and gore. The pain was unbearable to the Angel. It had only come because it heard Eva-00's cry in pain. It didn't even know why this thing was doing this to it! What kind of monster did these creatures make? " _Pl-please, j-j-just ki-kill me."_

It was almost a shame that she couldn't get off at this. The child of light was utterly terrified of her. Begging to die then being subjected to this anymore. If she was in a merciful mood she would deliver it wishes. Too bad she had been bored for over a decade and this was just too much fun. " _I think not how about I continued until there is nothing but the core remaining."_

At that Yui removed another organ with a rip as Sachiel cried out. Tears had formed in its eyes as it couldn't picture continuing with this torture. It's core started to glow as it figured the only way out of this was to take its own life. Yui looked at this with annoyance. A cross shot up into the sky as Sachiel blew itself up. In the smoke, Eva-01 walked out with its armor damaged. ' _I was having fun you bastard!'_

With her victim dead Yui focused into the entry plug. Her daughter was fine, the Negative Synchronization rate ensuring nothing would happen to her. Already the last vestiges of the fake skin had melted away by the LCL. ' _Don't worry my little harlot, my sweet Cambion it's all over.'_

* * *

The salvage crew had wanted to puke when they found Evan-01. It was standing around with organs and the Angel blood literally dripping off its body. The thing that concerned everyone was the pilot. There had never been a negative synchronization score and anything was possible. Gendo watched as several hazmat teams opened up the entry plug.

What they saw was not what they had expected to see. Shinjiko body looked like it had developed overnight. Her breasts were much longer and her body curvier than should be given her age. Her hair was long almost reaching to her thighs and her face held an almost supernatural beauty to it. These were all minor compared to the biggest changes to her. From the sides of her head two curved horns wrapped around it resting just above her forehead. From her lower back, around her hips, were two large wings covered in black feathers.

As soon as they removed her and cleaned off the LCL Ritsuko took a blood sample in order to figure out what had happened. Gendo wanted answers and he wanted them now. The head scientist of NERV just looked at this with her eyes wide. "I have no idea how to describe this but whatever happened to her changed half of her DNA."

The man may never show it but he did care about his daughter. Even if it was destructive, and unhealthy from his end. "Angel DNA?"

"Oh no this is radically different from them," The MAGI was running through scenarios on how this could happen. After a few hundred simulations the computer came to only one conclusion. "The MAGI believes the only way for this to have happened…" Ritsuko paused as she reread it just to make sure. "Is if she was born like this."

Not a single word was said as Gendo hid his emotions well. The idea that the computer was implying that his wife was some kind of creature was almost insulting. He had used her genetic structure from the sample he had managed to reprocess to make Rei. "The computer has to be lying run it again."

Ritsuko gave him a nod as she could almost swear that he was holding back a lot of anger. She decided to run the test again as Gendo walked out of the room. Gendo walked down the halls and briefly walked passed the medical wing. His mind turned to his daughter currently resting in the room and to Rei. The MAGI result with it saying that she had to be born like that.

If that was the case then Rei should have had those traits. Walking into the wing he saw the bag of Shinjiko's belongings. Reaching into it he found his wife's old pendant and a diary with her name on it. ' _It looks like they go together.'_

Placing one of the edges into the lock the diary suddenly sprung open. In it wasn't pages but a key, a vial of blood, and finally two disks. One with his name and the other Shinjiko.

* * *

Gendo looked at the disk before putting it in. Seeing how it was from his late wife all devices were deactivated as whatever it was didn't need to be recorded by the systems. On the scream appeared his wife with an empty vial. She let out a sigh as she looked into the camera. "Gendo is you are viewing this then I assume that Shinjiko fake skin gave out," He raised an eyebrow at the words fake skin. "What happened to her was nothing to do with the Evangelion or the Angels."

Now, this wasn't making any sense. How else did his daughter just change if it wasn't some form of contamination from them? She had a negative synchronization score for several minutes in that thing! "It's to do with me and what I actually am."

' _What is she talking…'_ His eyes widened as she started to rip the skin from under her neck. In a swift moment everything from it down was removed and after a slash of a bright red fluid, which was far too bright to be blood despite his minds first thoughts, his mind stopped as his eyes widened.

What greeted him was what was essentially his wife but with the horns, the eyes, and the strange almost supernatural beauty that face seemed to project. Her hair was pretty much the same but had a silky sheen to it. "I've never told you about what I actually am," She held up the almost black substance. "What you saw is something known as a false skin, something we made from the notes of our ancestors to hide what we are, and what that is are demons," Yui returned to the camera. "I'm a Succubus and our little girl has inherited much of what I am as a Cambion."

Gendo just paused this as he continued to look at the revelation. A part of him wanted to deny it. After all, his beloved wife being some kind of alien creature like the Angels was a bit much. Still, as he tried to deny it somehow it made a lot of sense. Yui did act with confusion and weakness about a lot of things. Even things she should have known. Her being not of this world did explain a lot. ' _Why did she not tell me?'_

The obvious answer would be because she wasn't of this world. There was a lot of incentive just on the threat of Governments finding out. Then there were the old men themselves. SEELE would be quick to take her out although that assumed she knew about them beforehand. He unpaused it as Yui went on with a sigh. "I always knew I should have told you but I guess I was afraid of what would happen if you found out that the woman you loved was a lie," On screen, he could tell that she felt bad. "I know I can't apologize for it but please Gendo our daughter can't stay here in this world."

He was still having a hard time believing this. His mind wondered about what he had used to make Rei. She looked so similar to Yui. ' _She did say that she could synthesize a person's DNA…'_ That had to mean that the DNA he had on her. It was a synthesized human DNA based on her own. ' _That means Rei even more artificial then I told her.'_

"The key it's one of two things she'll need it leads to a locker that I have in it is a device that will send her into the Veil, my home plane, where she will be safe from the effects of Third Impact," You looked at him with a hardened look. "Those crazy cultists are so desperate for immortality that they caused Second Impact."

So, his wife did know about SEELE. He paused wondering if those words still meant anything. He almost drowned out the rest of it as he thought about it. On one hand, she never told him. Yet, on the other, it was clear that she only did it out of fear. She had honestly come to love him and feared his reaction to what she was. ' _Here I thought I would have to ask her for forgiveness.'_

Looking at the key he was conflicted. The scenario required that his daughter pilot. Yet, the person he was supposed to get back was begging him to send her away to someplace called the Veil. Her homeworld or something in order to be saved from SEELE, from instrumentality. After several minutes of looking at it, Gendo made his decision. ' _I'm sorry Yui but I can't.'_

He would allow his daughter to have whatever possessions she left her but he couldn't send her to the Veil. The scenario would fail without her and SEELE will be taking a close interest in the surprise development with Eva-01. As it stands his daughter was too important right now.

* * *

 **You know I admit when I was writing this I actually felt like a dick to Sachiel. Only responding to a cry for help from Eva-00, not looking to attack the city, or cause Third Impact. Yui rips him apart because she was bored. Speaking of her Yui if it's not clear isn't doing any of this for humanity or to stop Third Impact. She only cares about her daughter and if I am being honest by human standards she would be considered (putting it mildly) a bad person. Keyword being human standards. By Succubus (or Succubi) standards she's rather selfless.**

 **Demons: What Angels are to the FAR, Demons are to the Exiles. Unlike their counterparts in the main plane, demonic life is not divided into extremely radical lines. While they possess a usable A.T. field they lack an A.T. field barrier. They instead have regeneration and the ability to live for extended periods without certain organs. They are more focused on using their A.T. fields for unique ways and more attack focus means. They are the dominant form of life within the Veil, though not the only form. Accidental travel to worlds like the earth, is were the many stories of monsters came from.**

 **Cambions: A term used for demonic hybrids. In real life, it's actually what a half-Demon would be officially called, like how a half-Angel is called a Nephilim.**

 **Blood Type Black: The "Blood Type of Demons". Part of this is due to demons having what could be described as a negatively charged soul when compared to angels. In a metaphysical sense, if Angelic life had a soul of light, Demonic life have souls that appear to be made of shadows. Despite being a hybrid of angelic and demonic life Shinjiko soul is one of a demon.**

 **Fake Skin: A biological mask made from reversed engineered FAR/Exile technology. It breaks apart when exposed to strong angelic A.T. fields, LCL fluid, and naturally falls apart with time. While it can be removed and put back on it greatly limits the time it can be used. Seed of Life type Angels, Lilith type Progenitor Angels, and certain Seed of Knowledge holding individuals can see the truth through it along with and demon.**

 **Succubus/Succubi: A single gendered demon race. Considered one of the more civilized they have a complex society within the Veil. Succubi can feel certain emotions far stronger then humans and while easy going and hedonistic they put great empathize on relationships either romantic, familial or platonic. There also natural sadistic, tend to torture opponents and have been known to eat them. Sometimes waiting for them to die before they eat them.**

 **Yui Ikari is a Succubus with Shinjiko being a Succubi Cambion.**

 **Well, that was an info dump (sorry). Anyway, before I forget a shot out to** **Scattershot98 who will be making a Rebuild story. So look out for it in the coming month.**

 **This was a big author note. Anyway, cya all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This took longer than needed. I guess going out to watch Into the Spiderverse can be seen as the reason why.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98 for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

The scientific mind within Ritsuko was already racing at all of this. A bit of bile threatened to come up her throat as she recalled the pile of gore. The remains of the Angel was brought to here for any research before they sent it off for disposal. Next to her was the vial that had Yui's blood. ' _A Succubus.'_

Gendo showed both her and Kozo part of the video that was written for him. Finding out that Yui wasn't human started to explain a few things about their daughter and the strangeness with the MAGI system. ' _You think he would be mad about her hiding it from him,'_ Ritsuko hated how consumed he was with her. That hatred extended to Rei who looked like her due to being a partial clone if her. ' _Except she isn't.'_

The human DNA was meant to emulate Yui's if she had been one. It was synthesized, artificial just like her. The girl was even less human then she was lead to believe. Ritsuko was actually feeling rather bad for her. Rei was practically made in an image that didn't exist, to be thrown away when Gendo had no more use, and with a soul that belonged to the thing in the basement. She could honestly see Gendo possibly destroying the clones and starting over with an actual partial clone of his wife.

Pulled from her thoughts the MAGI finished its work. The DNA samples from three sources were compared. From Yui, Sachiel, and Ritsuko herself. The system was comparing their species and came with a surprising answer. "A common ancestor?"

The genetic profile of the three sources seemed to indicate that at they all had the same source. However, the similarities between that of an Angel and a Human was far closer to one another then either was to a Demon. ' _Still similar enough for them to have healthy offspring.'_

Ritsuko was actually curious about the Third Child. While she was a hybrid according to the MAGI it seemed that her demonic heritage was by large dominate on a genetic scale. The idea of forming a profile of another species and testing the girl danced within her mind. "Perhaps I should see if I can run a few tests."

* * *

Shinjiko awoke greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling. She stood up as her hand moved to her head. There was a pause as she felt something in her hand. It was hard and felt like bone. Looking around she saw a tray on a stand next to her and held it up. The metal was reflective enough that she was able to see her reflection. What she was greeted with was yellow eyes and slit pupils, two horns coming from the side of her head that draped around it, and finally the look of almost supernatural beauty.

She should feel something about this. Fear, confusion, or even curiosity. Instead, she just looked at herself with nothing. It was like she was staring at herself normally in a mirror. Putting it down she looked over any other changes to herself. The first was that her figure had filled out greatly. Her hands moved to her rather full, developed, perky, and rather large breasts. A blush formed on her face and a light moan escaped her lips.

Shinjiko pulled her hands off her breasts as she realized that she had been playing with them. Focusing away from the soft mounds she looked over the last change. The two black feathered wings they laid on the bed with her. She didn't even notice them. There wasn't any strangeness when she moved them. She ran her fingers through the soft, smooth to the touch feathers. ' _What happened?'_

The last thing she remembered was falling over and the Angel attacking her. Beyond that, she felt a comforting presence as she lost consciousness. ' _Mommy…'_ She blinked in confusion at this. Focusing she looked around in the room that she was in. ' _Is this the medical ward?'_

Looking for anything yo tell her the time she wondered out of bed. As she looked around she stopped when she came across the sleeping form of Rei in one of the medical beds. Shinjiko looked at her wondering how she had gotten like this. Rei slowly opened her eyes and looked at her with her one uncovered eye. Her vision was blurry but she did make out someone next to her. ' _Is that the Commander's daughter?!'_

When her vision cleared Rei was greeted with a sight that she honestly didn't expect to see. Her eye took sight of the horns, inhuman eye color, and the two wings. If this was the Third Child than what had happened to her? "I see that you are up."

The both of them turned their attention over to the owner of the voice. Gendo looked at his daughter's appearance. Her true appearance not hidden under the fake skin that Yui had used to allow her to blend into society. It was actually pretty weird to think that his child wasn't human. That Yui was a demon and by extension so was Shinjiko. "You likely have a lot of questions about what had happened to you?"

"Yeah," Weirdly enough her changes were not the first thing on her mind. There was a sense of familiarity about it.

Gendo hid his feelings before handing her an envelope and a map of the base. "A report is ready for your eyes only and Doctor Akagi has requested that you for a few tests," He tried to appear like he was holding eye contact. "Also, I have something to give you that belonged to your mother."

Shinjiko had a raised eyebrow at this as she took the envelope in hand. The thing that she wanted to ask was about the thing attacking but the surprise of what was in the report and the last part consumed her thoughts. "Fine."

As she left the room Gendo turned his head to Rei. He knew that there was likely some questions on her mind concerning his daughter. "If you have a few questions am I correct?"

* * *

Shinjiko put down the papers in the envelope. It included everything from the battle plus a genetic scan of both her and her mother from the MAGI. The computer had already given her a Blood type Black designation and while it didn't officially record it NERV was going to treat it as the designation for demons. ' _I'm part Succubus…'_

The thing was she was just too accepting of this. She should be yelling about it or in denial and yet she couldn't bring herself too. Some part of her knew that it was true. Maybe it was instinctive. "Great I'm probably going to be some lab experiment for the next few days."

Actually, how long was she asleep for? Looking at an overhanging clock she saw that it was around eleven forty-five in the morning. She at least had to be unconscious for several hours. Letting out a sigh she pulled out the map and walked to Ritsuko's lab. As she walked down the halls she saw as the passing NERV staff just stared at her. Most of them were told that the changes were due to a side effect of negative synchronization. Dormant genes in the human genome being activated. Still, they couldn't help but stare at the girl who walked past them.

Shinjiko tried to pretend that their gazes were not getting to her. A part of her wanted to run away from them while another part was annoyed at it. The two conflicting desires were put in the back as she just walked to Ritsuko's lab. Looking at the map she seemed to be heading in the right direction. ' _This whole place is a maze no wonder Misato got lost.'_

She had to double back twice already because of this. Finally, she made it to the doctor's lab as Ritsuko was looking at a vial of blood on her table. The faux blonde turned her head over to her when she entered. "Oh, Shinjiko you're finally awake."

Ritsuko looked at the hybrid girl in front of her. The MAGI system run over a few things based on genetic scans. It was likely she processed super strength when compared to a human, could survive with much less in terms of organs, a possible regeneration factor, and even more surprising despite being a hybrid and the tendency for them being infertile she was very likely fertile. For all purposes, Shinjiko was a Succubus given how regressive her human side was. "Before we start I do have to ask how are you taking the revelation as to what you are?"

"If you mean being part Succubus?" Shinjiko still couldn't feel much in the way of care about it. It just felt like on some level she knew the truth. "I honestly don't feel any different."

Ritsuko made note of this. She would have to look into this later. Now, she had an unknown life form to study. "Alright, now we're going to have a few tests."

* * *

Gendo looked at the floating monoliths. Each one having the symbol of seven eyed and with a snake wrapped around an apple resting on a triangle. SEELE the secret puppet masters of the U.N. and his benefactors. Unofficially, that was and the feeling of distrust could be felt from Gendo's end. The MAGI records couldn't all be deleted and while they did manage to isolate the knowledge of their discovery of demonic life SEELE still wanted answers about the other surprises. "Gendo can you explain to us what Blood type Black is?"

"To be honest we have no idea ourselves," That wasn't a total lie. They only had a theory but Ritsuko and even Kozo theorized that it was the designation for Demons. The later wondering if the reason the system couldn't use Blood type Orange due to the possibility of demonic souls being radically different. "Our scientists are running with the idea that the MAGI system might have been affected by something within its operating system."

This wasn't completely unbelievable. The German branch had a MAGI system that she to a minor error ended up sending a warning about everyone at the base being Blood type Green. Of course, they tried to hide it but Gendo had managed to learn of it. "Here, I thought you had staff that monitors the system around the clock."

He hid his annoyance well at this. Gendo had been running over what he was going to say to them for hours now. "They were a little tied up with the whole Angel attack catching them off guard."

It seemed to be enough for them. The monolith talked to each other for a moment before SEELE One spoke. "Make sure that this doesn't happen again Gendo."

The Commander of NERV had no attention too. He gave the order to have the MAGI never record instances of Blood type Black. This way the computer wouldn't record it on the chance his daughter or Eva-01 triggered whatever they did. "I've already taken care of it there is no need to worry."

With that, the monoliths deactivated one after another. Kozo walked up to him after having hanged back to listen into the conversation. "It seems they didn't know a thing about Yui being a Demon otherwise they would have called you out."

Gendo adjusted his glasses at this. He had known that Yui as the former head of GEHRIN would have had direct contact with them. From his conversation with them, it was clear that she had kept her nature a secret from them as well. "I suspected as much."

"What are you going to tell them when the Third Child goes missing?" Gendo paused and stared at Kozo with a confused look on his face. The elder of the two raised an eyebrow at this. He and Ritsuko had gotten to see Yui's recording for him and knew what she had asked of him. "You are going to deny your daughter to the Veil per Yui's request aren't you?"

He gave his old teacher a neutral expression. Leave it to Kozo to remind him about that. "We'll see what happens."

With that Gendo left the room. Kozo looked at the man before he had a soft sigh. He suspected that Gendo didn't have any desire to actually go through with Yui's wishes. ' _Strange you are going through with his to be with your wife and yet she wants you to save your daughter.'_

Thinking about it he did wonder what was it that Yui had with her. From what he knew Gendo went personally to collect them and the things he had managed to see were limited though they did raise a few questions. ' _I wonder why she did have an axe.'_

* * *

The tests were not as bad as Shinjiko expected. The first part was more of her asking about certain things. For instance, if she had any allergic reactions or if she had any problems with certain foods. There was of course none for each. When asked about any strangeness about her eating habits she did let it known that she enjoyed sweets a lot. A bit too much then should be reasonable as she was once told. Ritsuko put that down as something of a unique trait.

Then came her health. Besides an inability to seemingly gain weight in a large amount, which made Ritsuko a bit jealous at this, she did let it known that many of her bullies attempts to get her sick never worked. In fact, she never really could get sick. ' _Seems earth based virus and gems are either ineffective on her or her immune system fast enough that it isn't a threat.'_

A part of her was finding all this fascinating. Although learning that she was being bullied that was disturbing. "I see so what about anything like cuts and bruises do they leave any scars?"

Shinjiko shook her head at this. Never once did her skin blemish. Any cut would never leave a scar. It was part of why the kids hated her. "Nope, in fact, they always seemed to heal before my very eyes I never have seen a scab form at all."

That did just confirm a healing factor. If that was the case then the upper limit of which was something that could be theorized by observation. Still, as easy as asking her to cut herself would be she couldn't well ask Shinjiko too. "Now, what about your period?"

"I never had one." Thinking back it could be due to her nature as being part Succubus. She never really knew that importance of it and just assumed that the bleeding put bit was kind of weird.

Ritsuko felt a bit jealous at this. Although again given what the girl was it was likely something do with her physiology. Speaking of which there is one thing she wanted to physically test. "Alright, now follow me I would like to see if it's possible for you to fly."

The Cambion girl looked at her wings. She didn't think about it but she did have wings so maybe she could fly. Ritsuko led the girl out of her lab and after a few minutes, they came into a large and empty room. "This is one of our currently empty storage facilities it's big enough for you to see and practice flight," Ritsuko explained as she looked at the girl. "Assuming you can of course."

Turning to the two wings coming from her back Shinjiko gave them a small flap. There were no problems in either of them. Calming herself she let instinct take over. Unknown her or the doctor Shinjiko's dormant A.T. field finally came to life. The field feeding itself through her wings as she gave a might flap jumping into the air. Ritsuko watched as Shinjiko floated in the air before her with her wings flapping steadily to keep her afloat. ' _Think how is she doing this?'_

She was just curious about if there was any practical use for the wings. A part if her figured that flight was out of the question but figured that she might try anyway. ' _It could be possible that she has control of her own A.T. field that is allowing her to fly,'_ It was known that the field allowed Angels to move around in restricted by the gravity if the world. Given that the MAGI believed that they shared a common ancestor with Angels it should be possible for demons to also be able to use their A.T. fields for similar things. ' _This would require more study to understand if any differences that may exist between them.'_

"Alright, I think that is enough for a start we'll see how you do with flight later," Ritsuko was already making notices on the possibility of having the storage room turned into a flight training area for Shinjiko. It wasn't like this place was going to be used for anything in the near future. Shinjiko landed on the ground below her as her wings rested at her side.

* * *

In his office, Gendo looked at the battle axe. When he looked at the unit that Yui owned he was greeted with a few things. The first was an almost solid black, with the blade being a lighter shade and a rather heavy axe. The thing was designed to look like a feathered wing with a jewel giving the appearance of a yellow eye at the base of the axe head. It requires two people to just move it in here.

The second was inside his desk. It was likely the device that his wife wanted him to use to send their daughter to her homeworld. The Veil as she had called it. He would have Ritsuko and her team analyze the device later. The third thing he found was a SDAT player with Yui's favorite music in it. ' _It has been a long time since I had listened to them,'_ A memory of the two of them in college having a free day and listening to each other's favorite tracks. After that, they both admitted to disliking it and with that, they had a laugh. ' _Was that when she had started to become Yui?'_

It was strange to think about but looking back there was a change in how she acted. With the experience, he now had at manipulating people he could tell that at the start she was doing it to him. Then slowly it must have turned genuine and before he knew it Yui was too terrified to tell him. If she did he would have forgiven her without complaint.

The last thing he had found was a copy of Shinjiko's birth certificate. This one having another name for their little girl with a not in the box explaining it. Shinjiko was fitting for a human name but not for a Succubus. Keridwen La Discordia was their little girl's Succubi name. There was something else he had learned. Yui's name before she _became_ Yui. His name was unchanged except for the bit of his last name being Ikari-Discordia.

Gendo was broken from his thoughts as Shinjiko walked in. The girl was now wearing a modified school uniform that allowed her wings to stick out. Her eyes caught sight in the large battle axe leaning on his desk. "Mom had a battle axe?"

"Yes, and a few other things," Gendo motioned to the SDAT player on his desk and her second birth certificate. Shinjiko looked at the birth certificate first as Gendo noticed her reading it along with her other name. "If you wish we can refer to you by either name."

Shinjiko's eyes looked back up at her father and then back to her second name. Having gone her whole life with just Shinjiko it was a no brainer to use that name. Although if she ever did meet another Demon she might use her other name. "So, this is it?"

Despite how civil they ere anyone could feel something off between them. This was best seen with the awkward silence between them for a full second. Gendo reaching into his desk and handed her the NERV ID card with her fake appearance. "Captain Katsuragi will be acting as your guardian," Although he would rather Shinjiko be on her own. "She's been informed about what you are."

While she didn't show it Shinjiko was mentally rolling her eyes at this. ' _Oh, so now you are just going to drop me off on someone else,'_ She clenched her fists at this for a moment before she had a mental sigh. ' _Wouldn't be the first time.'_

At least he wasn't outright tossing her out of his life. If he did then she didn't know what she would have done to him. "You will also be enrolled in school though your _differences_ will be explained by a cover story."

NERV dealings tend to have such things. Even the battle with the Angel was being spun about as a fight with a sea creature mutated by the effects of Second Impact. Most in the media seemed to buy it for now at least. Repeated attacks that were to come would eventually force NERV to reveal the truth but by then they should have an answer for every public relations question.

' _I haven't been to school in almost four years now,'_ The memories of public school surfaced within their mind. The bullying ending with her first outburst. When she let her Succubi instincts out. ' _Maybe it won't be so bad.'_

* * *

Rei looked on at the ceiling as the Commander's explanation continued to echo in her head. He made it very clear that she would never speak a word of this to anyone without proper clearance. ' _She's like me in a way.'_

Officially she was listed as an orphaned girl that had been taken in by the commander. Unknown to anyone without the proper clearance she was a clone made from a combination of Yui Ikari along the flesh and genetics of the Second Angel. The being known as Lilith. The later of which turned out to be nothing more but artificial human DNA that mirrored said, woman. ' _She isn't human either and neither was her mother.'_

A strange feeling came over at this. It was like she felt a sort of understanding with her. Rei was not human and interacting with them seemed to be something she believed she could never do. Now, there was someone else, who like her wasn't human, and would have a lot of trouble with interacting with them. She looked on her bed as she noticed a black feather resting on her cast-covered arm.

Taking it in her hand she looked at the feather. Rei placed it on her chest as she continued to lay on her hospital bed. The girl's thoughts turned to Monday when she would be allowed to leave the medical ward and resume the usual routine she had gone through for the past year. This time it would be met with another person who she had taken an interest in.

* * *

Misato looked at the girl sitting in the back of her car. The Operations Director was rather adamant that she be placed in her care. After all, a girl her age shouldn't be living alone especially after a life-changing revelation. ' _Demons are real.'_

She was first given the same story as everyone else. Then when she offered to take Shinjiko in the Commander allowed her to know the truth given she would be taking care of her. Of course, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. "Hey, Misato I been wondering what day is it?"

Given everything that had happened Shinjiko forgot to ask how long she was out. "Oh, it's Saturday."

"I was unconscious for three days?!" The Cambion girl hoped that this wouldn't be a thing she would have to look forward to. Her mind turned blank as she thought about what had actually just happened.

She was now piloting a giant robot to fight ancient life forms that attacked the city. In short, when she came to Tokyo-3 her father had basically drafted her into a war. ' _You have got to be kidding me!'_

* * *

 **Yeah, I am not just handing you guess Yui's true name in the second chapter. As for the name on the second birth certificate** **Keridwen is a creation on the name of a Celtic goddess who is tied to the arts, magic and the moon. If you know your Evangelion symbolism then you would know why I chose this. Also, no lore dumb for right now you are going to have to wait and see come next chapter.**

 **Cya all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The weekend was pain. I shouldn't have stayed up last night. Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98and Azure Dragon of the East for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Misato's apartment was pretty much a dump. Trash was all around with the most common type being beer cans. As Shinjiko put another can into the bag she watched as one of the fridges opened up and a penguin came out of it. The both of them stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Finally, Shinjiko decided to ask the obvious question. "Why is there a penguin here?"

The penguin squawked at her. He wondered why she looked like she did. To him, she looked like some kind of bird mixed with a female human with horns on her head. Misato walked in after having finished her bath. "Oh, that's Pen Pen he's my warm water penguin he's a lot smarter than a normal penguin," Shinjiko looked at the bird which was looking at her with something greater than normal animal curiosity. "Ritsuko says he's somewhere around that of a dolphin."

Shinjiko didn't know much about animals but she was pretty sure that penguins are not supposed to be that smart. Misato turned to Pen Pen as she introduced their new roommate. "Pen Pen this is Shinjiko she'll be living with us for the foreseeable future," Seeing how Pen Pen wasn't going to be able to speak to anyone Misato guessed it was ok to tell him about why she looked like she did. "Shinjiko has wings and horns because she's part Succubus."

Pen Pen had no idea what a Succubus even was. The penguin couldn't pull himself to care for it. Shinjiko turned to her guardian with a raised eyebrow. "You know you aren't supposed to tell anyone about that right?"

"Oh, what's the harm it's not like Pen Pen can speak to anyone about it," Looking at the bag in her hands Shinjiko wondered if having Misato know was a good idea. Especially given that she might get drunk and let it slip unintentionally. "Hey, so the bath is all ready for you."

After having to clean up all the cans and getting several of them poured on her she could use it. That just left one question though. The student uniform that she was currently wearing was the only thing that she had that would fit given her wings. ' _Great all my clothes are now worthless.'_

Misato soon realized it as well. "Oh, you can you one of my old shirts I'll just make a few changes so your wings can fit through."

A few minutes later Shinjiko was laying in the bath as she moved her hands through her feathers. She wondered if how she was going to clean them. She looked over at the shampoo and conditioner and realized that she had used more than half of it already. ' _I might need a haircut.'_

Getting out of the bathtub Shinjiko wings flapped hard getting the water off of them. Drying them was not as much of an issue as she thought it was going to be as they seemed rather water resistant.

* * *

Everyone was staring at her as she walked down the hallways. A girl with horns on her head and wings coming out her back was bound to stand out in any location on earth. "Shinjiko Ikari?" She turned around and was greeted with a girl her age with her brown hair in two pigtails. "Hikari Horaki class representative for class 2-A."

"Nice to meet you," Shinjiko noticed that she was staring at the wings on her back.

When she was told about the strange condition of their newest classmate Hikari had to see it for herself. A few of the students started talking about it in the halls with the boys commenting that it looked like a hot monster girl had joined. Hikari eyes also landed on her head and both her horns and eyes. Add in Shinjiko figured and almost supernatural beauty and she could see that the rumors were not exaggerating. ' _Why am I thinking this?'_

A blush formed on her face as she realized that she was almost looking at her in a rather an appropriate way. She decided to push aside the possibility of her having an attraction to girls for right now. "Anyway as the class rep it's my duty to help you if you need anything."

Shinjiko held up the paper in her hands. "Could you help me get to class?" No sooner as those words were said did a few guys tried to jump in.

"I'll show you!"

"No, I can!"

"Pick me!"

This was not what Shinjiko was expecting. She had silently been dreaded going to school because of her looks. The wings and the horns would make her stand out and a source for ridicule. However, she had forgotten that she was extremely beautiful and developed in _certain_ areas. Hikari decided to get her out of this by glaring at them. "You are all making her uncomfortable!" At that everyone shut up as Hikari turned to Shinjiko. "Follow me."

Hikari led her to class as Shinjiko shuddered a bit at the enthusiasm of several of the students from before. She had never had that kind of attention before. It was unsettling, to say the least. ' _I don't like it.'_

Sure, she had wished for friends and even a proper caretaker but this wasn't it. It was her looks and sex appeal that was the reason for the boys wanting to help her. Focusing away from that Hikari had finally brought her to their classroom. "Here we are Class 2-A."

Walking into the room Shinjiko saw that most of the class was already here. At the window sitting by herself, the Cambion caught sight of Rei. The blue-haired girl looked at the reflection from her window and was somewhat surprised that she was here as well. Given that Shinjiko couldn't pass for human with the horns and wings the Commander would have likely kept her out of social gatherings like school. ' _Strange.'_

As soon as the hybrid girl walked in everyone in class turned to her. A few whispered to themselves with the boys finding her pretty hot and the girls wondering if the things coming out her head and back were real. Two of the students, however, knew that they were. "So she's the pilot then?"

Toji Suzuhara knew about the truth of the whole thing thanks to his friend. Said friend gave him a nod as he looked at Shinjiko. "Yep, the Commander's daughter if I recall," Kensuke Aida knew a lot about the secret workings of the organization thanks to his dad working there along with hacking his computer. "The wings and horns are due to some accident awakening dormant genes or something."

Kensuke had to admit that they only seemed to compliment her looks. Like some kind of fallen Angel that would tempt men. He mentally made a note to try and get any pictures of her in a more exposed and revealing outfit. ' _She could get any guy she wanted.'_

Toji did admit that she was hot. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to his little sister. Physically speaking she was fine. Despite having slipped out of the shelter to watch the fight she hadn't been injured by the fallen rubble. No, instead her injury was in her mind. Unknown to any of them she had seen Eva-01, while under Yui's control, rip Sachiel apart in the brutal fashion that Succubi were known for. When they found Sakura she was covered in angelic blood laying on the ground in a fetal position. ' _My sister's catatonic because of her.'_

Sakura had regressed into herself and was unresponsive. The doctors had no idea how long it would last. He wanted to find and take out his anger on the pilot but he just couldn't. Toji would never hit a girl and this just made him even madder.

As the class began Shinjiko stood in front of everyone. The teacher walking in looked at her blinking for a moment before realizing that she actually did have wings and horns. "I see they were not kidding," Weird looks aside the teacher had a class to teach. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Shinjiko looked at the class in front of her. It had been close to four years since she had been in a class. "I am Shinjiko Ikari and please take care of me."

* * *

School wasn't as bad as she had thought it was going to be. Sure, her looks had turned her into something of an idol. Despite the creepiness of being seen as someone to want her first day back at public school was uneventful. Right now she was cooking dinner for her and Misato. Last night was a good indicator that Misato was terrible at cooking. Yesterday she made a promise to not eat anything that she cooked. At least until she could teach her how to properly cook.

Turning off the stove off Shinjiko handed Misato her meal as the two of them eat. The purple haired woman's eyes almost lite up at the taste of her meal. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I kind of taught myself," It was something she had learned during her time outside of school. As the both of them were finishing up eating Misato couldn't get over a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

There was something she should have done. Looking at the counter she remembered what it was as she looked at the ID card. ' _Right I was supposed to hand Rei her new NERV ID.'_ Ritsuko had made her promise to give it to Rei. The only problem was that she was kind of busy at the moment. "Shinjiko you mind heading over to Rei's?"

The Cambion looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Any reason why?"

Misato handed her Rei's NERV ID card. "I was supposed to give this to her when I picked you up from school but I forgot," She reached into her bag as she recalled the address that Rei lived. "Here I'll put the address for you."

Shinjiko looked at Rei's card as she took sight of her last name. Ayanami seemed familiar to her for some reason. In the back of her mind, she knew where the name came from. Yet, when she tried to bring it up all she was left was a person without any form. ' _It's probably nothing.'_

"Alright," Shinjiko was handed the address to Rei's apartment. Looking at it and what she currently knew about the city her eyes widened. ' _Wait isn't that part of the city run down?'_

* * *

The neighborhood had seen better days. Buildings were deserted or crumbling. Several had been torn down already and a few had collapsed. Shinjiko couldn't believe that this was where Rei lived. It was worse then rundown and this place wasn't even attacked by the Angel! She looked at the building in front of her that was partly collapsed itself. ' _Why is Rei living here?'_

Shinjiko knew nothing about Rei actually. Besides her appearance and the fact that, before she came to school, Rei was the weird kid in class. That was all she knew and that really didn't count. As she walked to the building she noticed a few people standing outside. ' _I think I saw a few of them at NERV.'_

This just created another question about her. Why was there NERV personal guarding her building? It was almost like she was extremely important. A few of them took notice of her as Shinjiko walked into the building. As Shinjiko did she looked at all the trash that littered the hallways. ' _This place isn't even for squatters!'_

The Cambion wondered how her parents could live here. That was assuming, of course, she even had parents. The thought that Rei might be an orphan hadn't crossed her mind until now but it was a possibility. Finally, she stopped as she stood in front of the door to Rei's apartment. "Rei," Shinjiko knocked on her door. "I have your NERV ID card."

There wasn't a response after several minutes. Shinjiko twisted the doorknob and was surprised by the lack of resistance. ' _The lock is broken.'_

The apartment was only slightly better when compared to the rest of the neighborhood. There was a bed, a chair, a few books, and finally a small kitchen with a few utensils, bowls, and plates. Nothing else was around. Shinjiko caught sight of a pair of broken glasses on the bookshelf. ' _Those are my father's.'_ Next, to it, she then saw a black feather. ' _Wait, that's from my wings.'_

"Shinjiko," She turned to the voice as her eyes widened. Rei was standing in front of her with nothing but her towel on giving Shinjiko a full view of her body. A sudden flap came over her rings as a few dirty thoughts entered her mind. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Collecting herself and forcing out her rather dirty thoughts Shinjiko held out her NERV ID card. She turned her head to the side as she tried to push the image from her mind. "Misato told me to give you this."

Rei took her new ID card out of her hands. The blue haired Nephilim looked at the Cambion girl. "Is something the matter?"

Shinjiko wondered why she didn't realize the issue with her being naked. Her yellow eyes moved to the girl as she tried to stay away from looking at her body. ' _She just looking at me with confusion,'_ The two stared for a moment before the building shock a bit. Another part of its structure fell off again. In a sudden surprise, Shinjiko leaned forward in and then came back thanks to her wings flapping on reflex dragging Rei with her. Their lips meet as Rei fell on top of her.

Shinjiko's eyes widened in shock at this. For a moment her instincts took over as Rei was suddenly pulled close as Shinjiko's tongue forced its way into Rei's mouth. The Nephilim had no idea what was going on but she found her eyes closing as instinct took over. The Cambion girl's wings wrapped around Rei like a second pair of arms. Finally, Shinjiko broke the kiss before her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, my god Rei I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry!"

The blue haired girl blinked a few moments as the feeling of the kiss still lingered on her lips. The whole thing was surprising and Rei liked it. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I kissed you." Shinjiko couldn't believe how Rei was acting. She had to get out of here now. "I have to go now."

Managing to get both her and Rei up the Cambion girl turned away and left the apartment as fast as she could. As she did Rei placed her hand on her lips. She overheard a few of the girls at school talking about kisses and relationships. The sudden way that Shinjiko kissed her seemed to be not because of that. ' _Maybe it's something to do with what she is?'_

Rei walked over to her bed and pulled out from under it the school laptop that she was given. Technically, she was supposed to keep them at school but Rei being as she was didn't have any idea. Once the computer booted up she wondered what she was going to search for. Looking up Succubi would probably get her results that would not be of any use. ' _Perhaps instead I should see about relationships.'_

* * *

Shinjiko's mind couldn't stop replaying what had happened. She had kissed Rei and girl didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, something was wrong with her. It was almost like she had no social understanding at all. ' _Something's not right about all of this.'_

There was something off about the blue haired girl. A feeling in the back of her mind told her that Two wasn't like everyone else. The memory of the mirage of her replayed in her mind. Some part of her told her that it wasn't just some mirage. "Well look what have here a cosplayer wandering around at this time of night."

Walking out was a few punks just only a few years older than her. The group of them were giving her unsavory looks. Her instincts started to act as she felt herself on edge. "Are you lost?" The three of them had predatory smirks on their faces. "Perhaps we can help you."

"N-no thanks." She had to get out of here now. She turned to run away but the lead of the group grabbed on to her arm.

A snicker came over his lackeys at this. They were just looking around when this unguarded babe walked by. There was no way they were passing this up. "How about you let us have a good time."

At that Shinjiko's instincts took over. She reached up grabbed the leaders neck and slammed him into the pavement leaving an imprint of his body. His followers took a step back as Shinjiko placed her foot on his chest with a hard stomp. His rips breaking under the force with him coughing up blood as his bones priced his lungs. He was slowly choking on his own blood. "Then start screaming for mercy."

A sadistic smirk formed on her face before she reached out and took his knife. One of his lackeys tried to jump it but that only got him stabbed in the stomach and with a pull, his stomach was split open. "Die."

Shinjiko then thrust her free hand into the wound and gripped hard on her target. Before their eyes, she removed his intestines pulling them out of his body. He stared at his guts before his mind went into shock and fell over as the last two stared at her. One of them pulled out a gun as Shinjiko throw the knife hitting him in his shoulder causing him to lower the gun away from her. He missed the shot and paid for it as the Cambion grabbed his arm restaining him and bit into his neck. He tried to scream but soon he could as he felt a second row of sharpened teeth price into his flesh. With a violate yank, most of his throat was ripped off as a spray of blood gushed from the wound.

The last one was shaking in horror as he looked at the girl. She swallowed the flesh within her mouth a light moan escaping her lips. The taste of human flesh felt so good going down her throat. She looked at him with the eyes of a seductress hiding her true desire as she spoke now with a sultry voice. "I could just eat you up~"

That was it he ran terror filling him at the crazy girl. A shadow flew over him before the girl landed in front of him. Her wings raised up and out in full as he realized that they were real. He fell to the ground and tried to move away from her. "Wh-what are y-you!?"

She looked down at him with a smile showing the second row of sharpened fang covering her teeth. "Why I'm a Succubus," He tried to get up but was forced down by her feet and then held face first. "And seeing how you all wanted a good time how about I show you what I think is one?"

He tried to scream but he was silenced by her slamming his head into the pavement knocking him out. It was a kindness as Shinjiko brought her teeth down on his helpless body. A few minutes later two Section 2 agents having heard the commotion came and found three dead bodies laying on the ground and a bit away they saw the greasy sight of a partially eaten carcass of a human. A breeze blow by as no one noticed the black feather floating into the wind.

* * *

Shinjiko landed in an alleyway as she hugged herself. The hybrid girl felt like throwing up. She should be throwing up after what she had just done. Yet, no matter how much she knew she should have felt something she didn't. ' _I ATE SOMEONE!'_

She looked up at the moon which was rising over the sky. Staring at the moon was almost calming. She brought her blood-soaked hand up to her face as she looked at the dried blood. She wasn't human. At least not fully anyway. Yet, it felt like she was more demon. Like she was just a succubus with human genes. ' _Maybe I am just a demon…'_

Unknown to the Cambion girl her thoughts were correct. Her soul was, in a sense, made o shadows like her mother. She was a Child of Darkness born in the light. With her wings out she took off into the sky. It was getting late and she was sure Misato was worried about her.

When she got back to the apartment she found Misato asleep on the couch with a few beers in front of her. This actually made things somewhat easier on her. She didn't know how she was going to explain the dried blood. Getting her clothes off she put them in the wash and mixed in some bleach with the soap. Pen Pen was looking at her with a confused expression on his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

She could still taste the flavor of the whatever she had eaten from their bodies. The thing that made her feel worse was how much she had enjoyed all of it. The terror on there faces when she had killed them. The pleasure it gave her when she ripped the guts out of one of them. That moment, however, was when she realized that she wasn't following her instincts. Everything afterwards was her doing. Killing them felt good. ' _Am I turning into a sociopath?'_ Suddenly she shuddered before wondering if that was just normal for a Succubus. ' _I really wish someone would teach me all about this!'_

* * *

Yui was bored once again. There was nothing for her to do within her current form. She had tried to keep herself busy but after a while, one starts running out of creative ways to past the time within their own mind. Eventually, she started testing some things that she could due while in the tank. ' _I finally figured out how the whole Soul Chorus thing works!'_

Something that her ancestors used to be able to use before the adapted themselves fully to their new world. When their very souls embraced the darkness fully. It was a part to speak to others and appear before them. In her current form, she was actually able with some effort to replicate the thing.

She couldn't speak to others, however. Due to the way her soul was that wasn't possible. Except for her own daughter who shared the same soul type as her. Reaching out she touched a few of the minds of the individuals. It was nothing but their surface thoughts. What they were currently thinking.

' _Wondering about work, wanting to ask out the girl, oh someone is watching porn,'_ A giggle escaped her mouth at this. Moved around to the furthest edge she touched the mind of the bases chief scientist. ' _So, Gendo is having her figure out how my Dirac Manipulator works?'_

Even though she suspected that he wasn't going yo send Shinjiko to the Veil just yet accidentally destroying or tampering with the device was not an issue. Each one had an emergency beacon built in that would send a signal to the Veil in case of dire necessity. Hers would be picked up by her mother and when she comes looking for her she would find her granddaughter and leave with her. ' _I do hope that my little girl can find a nice succubus to settle down with.'_

Although there was a possibility she might end up meeting someone in the time until then. If that was the case she hoped that she could leave with her or him. ' _My daughter's barely even a teenager and already I want grandkids,'_ It was probably a thing all mothers went through. Then again given her age she would be seen as a young grandmother by her species standards. ' _Come on Yui you're just about a hundred years old let your daughter at least have a few decades or even a century of fun before she starts a serious relationship.'_

Yui paused for a moment and shuddered at this. She was arguing with herself again. Being alone within a giant cyborg almost drove her mad a few times. ' _It shouldn't be for long when the next attack comes I can speak with my daughter and actually train her.'_

Last time she imparted some of her combative muscle memory into her girl in order to help her defend herself. Of course, this wasn't how she had pictured teaching her how to fight. Maybe taking her out to slaughter a Beastman tribe or two not fight a giant Child of Light. This was the price she had paid for her fear after all.

* * *

 **So, I am thinking that I might just drop a curve ball in a few chapters. What it is I can not say. I don't want to spoil you all. Anyway, I do wonder how you think of Shinjiko slow enbracement of what she is? Yeah, it's going to kind of mess her up but given she is a emotionally stunned Succubus (by their standards) things are going to be rather painful for her.**

 **Soul Chorus: An ability that the FAR and certain forms of Angelic life posssess. This allows them to read minds via A.T. field scans. Such a thing is impossible to preform on souls of darkness and in fact, those with souls of darkness can't use it. However, mental attacks do still work as that directly targets the mind and not the A.T. field self. Eva-01 due to being a Child of Light with a soul of darkness can preform a limited creation of it.**

 **Beastmen: A savage, and mostly semi-sentient race of demons. Seen more as a nuisance with only a handful of variants being capable of complex thinking it on a more primative level when compared to their contemporaries.**

 **Well, cya all next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here it is another chapter. I am going to start working the next chapter of** **Vectors of Fate after this so I probably won't update this next again. Just wanted to say it for anyone reading this.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98 for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Ritsuko was amazed by some of the things about this device. The materials were made of some familiar substances but others were completely unknown. The MAGI system even theorized that some of which couldn't be formed within their own dimension. ' _There also trace particles found near Antarctica within it.'_

Theories about what this could do began to flood the doctor's mind. Given the metal used and Yui's alien origins, it's was very likely that this was some kind of dimensional traveling device. A means to move between this dimension and the Veil. ' _Maybe he wants me to figure out how it works so we send Shinjiko to the Veil?'_

Hard to say if he was indeed planning it. Given how obsessed he was with his late wife, even accepting her for being nonhuman, perhaps he would do what she asked. Of course, NERV would be down one pilot and with it a chance for the Angels to win. There was also a chance he would keep their daughter here for his plans for Third Impact. ' _Wait, would that even work?'_

Yui's soul was probably radically different from a humans. Even the MAGI which could detect a things soul had a difficult time categorizing it. The newly made Blood type Black was a test to that. Would instrumentality even work on her given that she wasn't human? ' _I don't have any means to measure that.'_

* * *

The killing from the night before had made it on the news. It was only a small segment as the monster attack was still everything everyone could talk about. There wasn't much to care about them. Their parents had disowned them and they had been linked to a few crimes. Shinjiko even after hearing this was still conflicted on what she should feel about this. "Hey you," She was pulled from her thoughts as she turned to the source of the voice. Toji looked at the girl in front of him with his arms crossed. "You're the new pilot right?"

For a moment she wondered how he knew that. Then she remembered that NERV had a lot of personal meaning that at least some of them had kids who might know about her. "Yes."

"My little sister was traumatized because of what you did," Around them, a few of the students were overhearing this. The boys shot him glares at this.

Toji knew that even implying that Shinjiko harmed his sister would piss off a lot if the male portion of the student body. After all, she was extremely popular among them. "Lair!" One of the boys yelled at him. "Shinjiko did nothing to your stupid sister and you know it!"

Pretty soon a bunch of others joined in at this. Toji knew that he was about to pick a fight and figured it wasn't worth it. Turning away he left as Shinjiko wondered about what he had meant by her traumatizing his sister. ' _All I know is that somehow the Angel was defeated.'_

Shinjiko turned around as was surprised to see Rei standing in front of her. She almost jumped at the surprised sight of the blue-haired girl. "Oh, Rei," A blush formed of her face as the kiss from last night was still edged into her mind. "S-sorry I didn't see you there."

"I had just walked behind you," Rei had looked up quite a bit concerning attraction and relationships last night. She had a question on her mind after that. "Shinjiko what is your preferences concerning a relationship?"

Silence filled the air as everyone stared at the blue-haired girl. Shinjiko took a moment to make sure that she had actually asked that. A slight blush forming as she realized that yes, Rei did just ask this. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

The onlookers started to whisper wondering what had happened between them. Others were actually wondering about the same thing. "Are you attracted to males or females?"

Shinjiko was really tempted to just fly away from here. This was not what she wanted to answer. Everywhere around her, the student huddled around cutting off anyway for her to escape. ' _Crap,'_ Outside of forcing her way though she was going to have to answer. "I kind of l-like both g-guys and g-girls."

As she said that a few of the guys started picturing her making out with other girls. Many of them had to admit how hot that was. "I see," Then, to everyone's surprise, none so the Cambion girl herself, Rei kissed her. It was quick but it did give Rei a confirmation. ' _It appears that I am attracted to girls at least.'_

All around whispers began to form as they just watched the mysterious blue-haired girl kiss the exotic monster girl looking hottie. Shinjiko had to fight back the instinct telling her to return the kiss to Rei. "I just needed to confirm something."

With that Rei walked away not fully understanding what she had done. Shinjiko looked at the girl as her eyes seemed to move to Rei's butt before she pulled them back up. ' _What just happened?'_

* * *

Unknown to many the events of Second Impact were engineered to happen. The organization known as SEELE was in many ways the secret society that many conspiracy theorists had warned about. An old order born in the dark ages their power had waxed and waned over the centuries. It was only now that their power was such that whole sections of the world fell under their control.

Keel the unofficial head of the organization had lived for a long time. More than was humanly possible thanks to replacing parts of himself. The man was obsessed with a supposed divine mission Godhood and removing the sin in humanity. ' _Blood type Black.'_

He was suspicious of Commander Ikari's loyalties. It wasn't anything new. In fact, he was suspicious of his own follow members of SEELE. The newest members were also of suspect especially SEELE Ten. ' _Perhaps I should ask Tabris of this development.'_

Keel thought against it. The reincarnation of Adam couldn't be allowed to know of this. While he may have the answer they seek he could also use it against them. No, he would have to look into it himself. Speaking of which the remains of the Angel had finally been delivered to them. "Their new pilot is extremely brutal when it comes to facing them."

Regardless the flesh from the remains was what they needed. They had plans that required it and a project that demanded a fresh influx of it. He looked up as three of the monoliths within his office turned on as SEELE Eight spoke. "Chairman I believe you might want to hear what we have discovered."

SEELE Eight, Twelve, and Thirteen had taken an interest in the remains of the White Moon. The information extraction had been rather slow as much of it had been corrupted or destroyed by Adam. So far besides a list of possible locations where the Angels were placed, in a time when the world was new billions of years ago, nothing of note had been located. "What is so important that you would call me now of all time?"

"We believe we may have located a warning that is handed out to Adam by the First Ones," SEELE Twelve began as the warning appeared on Keel computer screen. "It talks about a Veil beyond the realm of a Dirac Sea and the Exiles of Darkness along with a warning that they may return."

This caught Keel's attention. Any possible threat had to be dealt with or prevented from happening. If these Exiles of Darkness were a problem they had to either handle they come about or prevent them from becoming an issue. "Keep me informed on anything you can find about them."

* * *

The rest if the day was largely uneventful. Classes were the same though Shinjiko just ignored them. She had already learned nearly everything for a few school years ahead. A benefit of having practically homeschooled herself. Instead, her thoughts were focused on the girl to her side. Rei surprising actions still consumed her thoughts. ' _Why did she kiss me?'_

The final bell rang as everyone started to leave the classroom. Shinjiko put away her books and walked out herself as Rei followed suit. The blue-haired girl was still curious about the half-demoness. ' _I wonder why I feel so attached to her?'_

Her first thought was because she was like her. Not fully human and incapable of being in this world. Rei walked down the halls as she looked at the people all around conversing with themselves. Some talked about their futures and their families. The girl already knew her purpose in life.

When the last Angel was defeat she was to be returned to Lilith. To perform Third Impact as the Commander desired so that he could be with his wife. It was the thing that had been drilled into her head since the day she was removed from her tank. After that, she could finally die. ' _Would Instrumentality effect Shinjiko?'_

The question just came out of nowhere. As Rei headed for her locker while thinking about it she was stopped by three girls. "Look it's the weirdo who dyes her hair blue."

The leader of the three girls had only joined the school two months ago. In that time they had decided to pick on the weird blue-haired girl. Rei usually ignored her. This time, however, their leader wasn't putting up with this. She closed Rei's locker when she tried opening it. "Come on aren't you going to say anything you doll?"

"Leave Rei alone," The three bullies turned their head over to the source of the voice as they saw Shinjiko looked at them with a glare. She had zero tolerance to bullies and watching them pick on Rei was making her mad.

The leader of the group shot a glare back at her. "Oh, yeah freak why don't you make me!" She walked up to her. "I mean I don't know what the guys see in some kind of ugly mutant like you!"

Shinjiko was extremely tempted to grab this girls neck and slam her into the lockers as a lesson. Instead, her eyes caught sight of the large scar on her forehead. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed and slammed her into the lockers before she could react. There was nothing both disgust in her voice as she spoke. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

The girl stared at her wondering what she could mean. After a few moments, her eyes widened. Fear filled her as she recalled this feeling of utter helplessness. "I-it c-can't b-be."

Shinjiko whispered to her ear. "Yeah, it's me the girl you spent years tormenting," Her grip tightened as Shinjiko started to restrict the air flow to her lungs. As she started to choke she looked at the Cambion girl with fear in her eyes. "Good to see that you are afraid so how about this," She continued to tighten her grip. "Leave Rei alone or else I'll finish what I started all those years ago."

With the ultimatum set Shinjiko tossed the girl to the floor like a bag of trash. Shooting a glare at her two lackeys was all it took to get them to run away. Rei looked at the part Succubus having watched this. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I couldn't stand by as they bullied you," Shinjiko had a small smile on her face. There was a strange feeling coming over Rei. She felt a warmth on her checks at this.

* * *

Shinjiko stood in the NERV girls locker room as she looked at the plug suit. Misato, when she had picked her up, revealed that she was going to NERV today. A synchronization test was scheduled for her and Unit 01. Given that she still only had one outfit getting it ruined thanks to the LCL wasn't something she wanted to go through. Luckily for her, that didn't have to be an option anymore.

Slipping on the plug suit was a bit of a problem given her wings although the suit was designed to help with that. Once she had it on she looked at herself in the mirror. The suit was mostly black with purple edges. A dark read 01 was visible just under her neck. ' _Why does this have to be skin tight?'_

She also questioned why she had to be naked to wear this. Then again she really didn't want to question how they got her measurements for this. Heading for the Eva cages she saw Ritsuko reading Eva-01 for the test. The head scientist looked at the hybrid girl. "You know I wondered if you would even be able to figure out how to get the plug suit on," She placed her hands within her coat pockets as she looked at it. "To be honest we had a difficult time making one for you."

"I can guess why," Shinjiko looked at the wings behind her. They seemed to be the greatest issue with clothes. She really only had one outfit now. "I think I might got the hang of putting this on though."

Within Eva-01 Yui awoke pulled from her dreaming of past events as the entry plug was injected into the Evangelion. She wondered if there was another Angel attack. Another thing for her to fight and torture. ' _We aren't being launched,'_ Reaching out she saw as the crews' thoughts were on the test. ' _Oh, so it's just a test.'_

She understood training for battle. Even when she was living as Yui she kept herself sharp. Reaching into the entry plug she took notice of her daughter. Unlike everyone else in NERV, the two of them shared the same type of soul. Anyone seeing it would say that it was black, almost like someone cut a shadow out and gave it life. ' _Let's see she's being taken care of by a woman named Misato,'_ The image of the rather attractive woman flashed into Yui's mind. ' _Oh, my I wouldn't mind showing her a fun time.'_

Yui did secretly have a few female lovers while she was here. The longest being Kyoko who she actually wanted to have as a second wife. The only problem was that she'll have to explain to Gendo about it, and the fact that Kyoko was married, although her husband kept cheating on her enough times that Yui was tempted to just kill him. ' _I wonder why did she choose to leave for Germany in such a rush?'_ Now that she was thinking about it… ' _No, focus on your daughter.'_

Looking around she saw the memory of her killing the punks. A smile formed at this. Shinjiko was showing great potential at her age. ' _I remember my first kill,'_ Continuing she stopped and almost squeal in joy. ' _My little harlot has her eyes set on someone!'_

It was just a little crush but it was there. She was starting to feel attraction to a blue-haired girl that Yui noticed a suspicious similarity to her human disguise. The name of said girl set off some red flags. There was just a moment of silence before Yui if it was possible would have facepalmed. ' _Gendo you made a clone of me using my synthesized human DNA didn't you?'_

Yui found it somewhat creepy that he would do something like that. Regardless she didn't at all that the girl her daughter was coming to feel love towards looked like her. Among Succubi such cultural taboos about incest was almost nonexistent. While Rei wasn't his sister Yui suspected it wouldn't bother her if she was. ' _Strange she shouldn't have red eyes and blue hair.'_

If she was purely made from it she should look like a mini-Yui. A person that ironically didn't exist. Instead, her appearance showed signs of tampering. As she thought about how this came to be she remembered the thing that was in the basement. Its DNA being used in creating Rei made a lot of sense. The test came to an end as Yui continued to think about what this could mean. ' _What are you planning Gendo?'_

* * *

Ritsuko went over the data from the synchronization test. Shinjiko's performance showed no radical changes, no sudden negative synchronization, and only a one percent increase. A part of her wanted to see if there was some kind of reaction for her studies of demonic life but perhaps that was asking too much. She looked up from the notes as she continued to watch Shinjiko fly in the open storage room. Ritsuko theorized that she was able to do this thanks to an A.T. field one that didn't seem to act like the of an Angel or an Evangelion Unit.

"Oh, so this is where both you and Pilot Ikari are," She turned around as Kozo walked in watching as Shinjiko managed to turn around in the air almost effortlessly. She landed soon afterwards as the Sub Commander wondered if he should tell Shinjiko about her mother's desire. Gendo didn't speak on what he wanted but Kozo wouldn't just ignore what Yui wanted. "I wanted to see how you are doing at school."

Kozo didn't know what Gendo was thinking when he decided to enroll her into public education. Then again it could have been that he had already taken care of it before the revelation of what both his wife and daughter was. "It's a lot better than I suspected it would be," Shinjiko thought about what had happened just a couple of hours ago. "I did catch an old bully I used to know trying to harass Rei."

To be honest they expected to hear that Shinjiko was being bullied. Rei being the target of harassment never came up before. Although given what type of girl she was they knew that she wouldn't talk about it. "What happened?"

"I kind of threatened her to leave Rei alone," The both of them looked at Shinjiko who looked away. Thing is she actually was starting to feel nice watching people she didn't like coward under her. "Which kind of reminds me I think I might be prone to tormenting others who I don't like."

Ritsuko made a quick note of this. Already she was wondering if this was naturally with Succubi or if this might have been because of her upbringing. In the long term, this might cause a problem. ' _It might be a benefit in battle with the Angels as well.'_

In the past few days, Ritsuko began to wonder if the brutal scene from Sachiel was due to Eva-01. More appropriately due to Yui. If such a thing was a racial trait of her kind than it might serve to help them. On the other hand, said trait could also hamper them if left unchecked. "Hopefully nothing extreme comes from it."

The memory of Shinjiko killing the punks replied in her mind. They had hoped to rape her and ended up killed for it. She was still certain that her uniform had the smell of blood on it. "Well then I'll tell the Commander about this incident," Kozo turned around for a moment to leave before turning back to Shinjiko. "Hypothetically, if you could would you leave for your mother's homeworld?"

That was something Shinjiko had never expected to be asked. "I think I would," She looked at the two of them. "I mean I kind of want to know about where she came from and maybe see if I have any family there," Her family here on earth have been rather distant at best. She didn't have any real attachments to this world, and with everything that's happening, she would be thankful for someone to help her understand it. "That's not going to happen so it's useless to think about it."

Both Ritsuko and Kozo knew that it wasn't useless to think like that. Her mother had asked Gendo to send her to the Veil. The former was even researching the device that could send her there as they speak. "Perhaps it's not as hopeless as you think," Kozo turned around and left as he thought about Gendo. ' _I do hope you are planning to send her to the Veil if not then I will.'_

While he was hesitant to think that Gendo would do such a thing Kozo knew it was a possibility. Much like Gendo Yui was someone who was important to him and even though her true nature wasn't what he expected, what with being a Succubus, he would do what he needed to do. He just hoped that Gendo would do the right thing when the time comes.

* * *

How long had she been imprisoned within this abomination? Time had stopped having meaning for her. She at least knew it to be a few years at most. Within this world, she was the only conscious occupant. The other one slowly regressed into themself until they effectively stopped responding. ' _I can't say she deserved it for choking me.'_

The poor woman was as much a victim as she was. Rei, a name that held no meaning to her. It wasn't even her real name. ' _Just something he gave me as some sort of twisted affection for a tool.'_

Her poor counterpart was walking around having been mentally conditioned to accept it. Accept that she only existed to bring about pointless destruction from a man who couldn't just accept reality. At this point, she hoped it failed just to laugh at him. ' _Would he even remove me from this thing?'_

If he did then there wouldn't be much time for her to influence her counterpart. She'll do whatever he'll say and toss them aside. How could she have been blind to think he saw her as a daughter? ' _Because I couldn't remember who I was at the time,'_ She still couldn't remember anything about who she was. Perhaps that was permanent, or she had never been awake to form a personality and memories of her own. ' _He calls my Rei and even gave me the last name of his wife but I am not those things,'_ Within Eva-00 a Frankenstein monster of an Evangelion a four-year-old all pale white Rei looked at herself from her tomb. ' _I am Lilith and somehow I will escape this prison!'_

* * *

Asuka was starting to get annoyed. Her advances on her current guardian were always getting shoot down. Her age being the primary reason but in reality, he still had his eyes and heart set on another. The redhead was mad at this and didn't know who to focus her anger on. ' _Maybe he'll change his tune if he knew the true me?'_

She pushed away those thoughts. It was nothing really. He was just playing hard to get was all. There was no need to resort to _that._ Especially Given that she wouldn't be able to return to how everyone expected her to look for quite a long time. No, She would just have to win his affections without it. "Did you hear something happened at the Headquarters with one of their pilots."

Asuka normally didn't eavesdrop. There wasn't much of a reason to do so. However, it had been almost a week since an Angel had attacked Tokyo-3, the site of NERV's headquarters, and talk about it was something she tend to listen too. "You mean the one that got in and managed to get an impressive synchronization score on their first go?"

That piqued her interest. She knew that there was one other pilot besides her. The First Child who if she recalled was lagging behind her. Now, it seemed that there was a new pilot who was by the sound of it doing far better than they had any right too. "Yeah, supposedly the thing awoke regressed genes and now she has horns on her head and these black feathered wings."

After hearing this Asuka did a double take. _They can't be serious right?'_

The Second Child looked at them as her mind wandered back to her mother's words about who her dad was. Rather who her true father was. If one could call them that. She blinked as her eyes turned yellow for a brief moment.

* * *

 **This wasn't even the surprise from last chapter though it's a nice twist. I really have no idea why I thought about it but I do have a plan for it. Anyway, on to a bit of lore for the story.**

 **SEELE: A secret society originally formed in the Dark age by a collection of nobles, religious officials, and political advisors the organization that would one day become SEELE was made in a attempt as uniting Europe under a single force. As the centuries went on this group expanded their reach and membership ignoring the original reason for their existence as they began influencing the world and has astrong presence in the U.N. and several of the world's nations. They seek to cause Third Impact on their terms. Despite this they know nothing of the actual purpose of instrumentality.**

 **Well that was long.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Now, before anyone yells Vectors of Fate's next update is halfway done. Ok, we all good? Great now on with the chapter.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98 and** **emotheextremo** **for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Shinjiko started to get into something of a rhythm the next few days. Going to school followed occasionally by her tests at NERV. They had started combat training and the memory of how that went was fresh in her mind. ' _It's just like with those punks.'_

The combat simulation started with her using a rifle on the simulation of Sachiel. Eventually, she tossed it aside and started taking a more brutal physical approach. She walked down the hallway as Toji was standing in front of her. His arms were crossed as he looked at her. "Mind if we talk?"

All around him he could see the boys giving him hateful glares. The last time he did this had turned him into the most hated guy in the school. Quite an achievement really. "Sure, I guess."

A few moments later Shinjiko was standing on top of the school roof as Toji looked at her. Toji turned to her as he let out a sigh. "My sister is finally responding but she doesn't remember anything about the last year," Toji tried to hold back his anger at this. "Why did you do it?"

"I had no idea that your sister was even out of the shelters," Shinjiko knew that something brutal had happened when she first piloted the Evangelion. When she did her stimulation Ritsuko commented on her fight with Sachiel not being as brutal as the scene that they had when they recovered the remains of the Angel.

Toji knew that she had a job to do when piloting the Evangelion. The Angels that were attacking were doing so in order to destroy the world as his friend told him. "Look I know what you do is to protect the city but why do you have to do it like that?" He crossed his arms over his chest as his gaze hardened. "You don't happen to like it do you?"

She was still conflicted about it. Shinjiko knew that she shouldn't be liking it but she couldn't help it. "N-no," It felt like a lie. "No, I don't."

"Then do me a favor and don't," Toji rose his voice at this as he turned away. He was angry with her and at himself. "Because of it my sister was traumatized and the thing is I really want to hit you for it."

Toji walked away from her as his words stayed in Shinjiko's mind. She was really uncertain about how she should feel about this. What she did know was that he was correct. Shinjiko was letting her instincts have too much control. ' _I have to control it.'_

* * *

It took a whole week but finally, the MAGI was able to translate the language within the device. When Ritsuko looked at the strange writing when they got the device running she couldn't make heads or tails of it. The MAGI was running a routine to translate the language using anything from their languages to even the language of the Angels that they had in written form. ' _It took a whole week?'_

The computer had to effectively reverse engineer a whole other language just to translate the demonic language written in the device. This just continued to give proof to a common ancestor origin between the Angels, Humanity, and the Demons. Although the translation was off with several words. "Registered to the Lordship of Discordia."

She continued to read the device finding a lot of travels. What surprised her was the first travel date registered in the device. "First travel between hell and Earth was almost seventy years ago?"

Ritsuko wondered if this meant that Yui was a lot older then she looked. Given that she wasn't human it was very likely that she could have an extended lifespan when compared to a human being. For all, they know she could be centuries old, maybe even thousands of years. ' _How long would Shinjiko be able to live?'_

Ritsuko was actually really tempted to go to the Veil. The scientist within her couldn't pass up a chance to go to an alien world. "Wait how long have they been visiting us?"

The fake skin could hide their true appearance, at least that could hide Succubi, and if the recording showed that It's first use was more the half a century ago just how long have they been traveling to their world? A terrifying thought if them having some control over their world. "Doctor Akagi, I see you are still looking over the device."

Ritsuko turned as Kozo walked into the room. The Sub-Commander looked at the weird language on the device. "You managed to translate it?"

"I have," She showed him what she had managed to get from it. "I think that Yui might be something of what counts as nobility or something along those lines, and from the travel log it seems that she's far older than we are lead to believe."

That caught Kozo's attention. They had no real idea about anything pertaining to Yui's life. Then again until about a few weeks ago, they had thought that she was a human being who had been consumed by Eva-01. "I do take it that the system isn't saving any of this correct?"

Ritsuko gave him a nod. Gendo's orders about any information pretending to what Yui and Shinjiko were had to be deleted from the system. Because of this Ritsuko had most of it put on disks and paper files. She would have saved it to her personal computer but like most of the NERV staff, her computer was connected to the MAGI. "You know I've been meaning to ask does he have a story for when the Third Child disappears?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Kozo knew that there was no story for it. In fact, he was trying to create a believable story himself. "That's still being thought of," The Sub-Commander did hope that Gendo did have an explanation. "As for why I came here our German branch has already completed Evangelion Unit 02 and they are willing to send it and their pilot over to get some hands-on experience with our pilots."

It was a cover actually. Gendo wanted the Second Child for a while now. With Unit 02 completed he didn't hesitate to demand it. Ritsuko remembered looking at the file for them. ' _Asuka Langley Soryu,'_ The daughter of one of the developers of the Evangelions and Yui's close friend. ' _Has never shown any allergies, never has gotten sick, is rather aggressive, and egotistical,'_ The one thing that was a mystery was her father. While her mother Kyoko was married she did not list her husband, although calling him that was a stretch, as the father. ' _I wonder how would she react to Shinjiko?'_

* * *

When it finally awoke and gained consciousness it was confused. On some level, it felt the world shouldn't be like this. It didn't know why but something within it told them that this world was wrong. Then it came, A load scream echoing through its head, the violate death of one of its own.

As soon as it fully matured it understood what it had to do. The planet was infested with the children of a rival. It had to find its progenitor and merge with it to reawaken its full power and wipe them out. If they couldn't be found then they should locate and try to kill the progenitor of the Lilin. The later one sounded like a death sentence, however, when it did search for either Adam's or Lilith's signatures it found Lilith's signature weakened.

This made killing Lilith much easier. After finding that it couldn't locate Adam, Shamshel decided on the second option. Floating out of the sea it headed in the direction of Tokyo-3. Unknown to it that was the same location were Sachiel meet its end.

* * *

Rei looked at Shinjiko who was sitting by herself at lunch. Many of the boys and even a few of the girls had tried to get her to sit with them. It never happened as she always turned them down gently. ' _Why is it that they always so?'_

She understood that a lot of them had called her beautiful. There was almost an unnatural beauty about her, a trait inherited from her mother, and despite the inhuman features they seemed to only work with her beauty. Perhaps it was this beauty that caused her attention from everyone else. ' _Am I beautiful?'_

There were a few boys who tried to ask her out when she first came to school. Compared to the attention that Shinjiko was getting it seemed meager. Rei didn't know why she was thinking about this. She didn't feel threatened by Shinjiko in any way. For a moment the memory of what had happened when they had accidentally kissed resurfaced in her mind. It was then followed up by her sudden kiss to Shinjiko to confirm her attraction to girls. ' _Could it be that I am attracted to Shinjiko?'_

It was strange to think of herself in a relationship. She knew why she was made to exist and that meant that she couldn't have one. Looking at her for a minute Rei figured it Wouldn't hurt to sit with her. "Shinjiko may I sit with you?"

Shinjiko looked up for a moment wondering who it was before blinking in confusion when she saw Rei. The Cambion girl had expected her to sir by herself like she had been doing. "S-sure."

Immediately there were a few whispers at this. Some of the students, those who had seen Rei kiss Shinjiko, wondered if this was a sign of something between them. A few minutes pass as they both silently ate together before Shinjiko spoke up. "Rei why do you live in that apartment?"

Every time she saw the girl Shinjiko couldn't help but picture her living conditions. The neighborhood was dangerous and everything about her apartment was barely livable. Shinjiko felt like she should tell someone about it. "It's the apartment I am designated to live in."

There was just something wrong with that. Shinjiko made a mental note about asking Misato if they could take in Rei. She couldn't just leave her in that place. The sound of something caught their attention as Rei knew what it was. "Angel alert we need to get to the base."

No sooner as she said those words did the evacuation alerts echo across the building and outside. The students moved to evacuate as Rei and Shinjiko walked outside as a group of Section 2 agents were there waiting for them.

* * *

On screen, the Angel, Shamshel, was seen landing in the city after having shrugged off an opening attack by the JSSDF forces meant to distract the Angel. Misato looked on herself as the data feeds came in. "Blood type Blue, the MAGI confirms it's an Angel."

That much was obvious to them. Eva-00 was still out of commission and Eva-01 was already getting ready for launch. "The First and Third Child have just made it to Central Dogma."

Kozo decided that now was as good a time as ever to see if Gendo had any plan to honor his wife's wishes. "Soon it would be only the First and Second Child."

Gendo didn't turn to him but he was slightly confused by this. This was rather sudden of his teacher. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing at all," Kozo turned away from him. The old man hid his disappointment about this well. Despite how much Yui meant to him it seemed that Gendo was going to ignore her wishes. ' _Are you that obsessed that, even when Yui asks you to spare your child, you would deny her that?'_

He already made his choice. The moment that Ritsuko reports that she believes travel is possible he will take it to Shinjiko. It would risk not only his position, perhaps even his life, but he couldn't stand by as Gendo ignored Yui's last wish. ' _You've changed for the worse Gendo.'_

The Commander of NERV had already made note of his teacher's words. Being the master manipulator that he was Gendo knew of his teacher's feelings. While it did pain him to keep Shinjiko here, going against his wife's wishes, he needed her to overcome SEELE's own plans. She was the key to his plans really. ' _I may have to have that device destroyed.'_

It seemed like the only way to prevent his teacher, or in the unlikely of circumstances his Chief Scientist, from using it to send Shinjiko to the Veil. Perhaps as an accident just to make it seem like he didn't directly order it. Regardless of how it would put to rest any attempt at it. "Synchronization rate stable at Forty-seven percent," He was brought out of his thoughts as Eva-01 was ready for launch. "No anomalies detected."

* * *

Eva-01 gripped the giant minigun in its hands as Shinjiko thought about what was going to happen. NERV was getting ready to launch as the conversation with Toji repeated in her mind. ' _I have to control myself,'_ She was letting her instincts take to much control over her. ' _Just kill the Angel clean and quick.'_

The sudden jolt of Eva-01 being launched up into the surface told her that she was about to face the Angel. Then it stopped Shinjiko took a deep breath and begun. Eva-01 opened fire letting the car-sized rounds out from the minigun. The carriages feel to the streets and buildings below destroying calls and damaging the small buildings. Shinjiko didn't hear Misato's voice telling her to stop. Finally, the minigun ran out and Shinjiko realized that she had basically just wasted all her ammunition on a pointless act.

Shamshel was just disappointed at this. When he noticed the giant pseudo-angel she had for a split moment thought that she was going to to be in an actual fight. Instead, this was the Lilin's best attempt at stopping her? " _Pathetic,"_ Two whips formed from its two appendages. With a single swipe, it cut through the mini-gun and several buildings. " _Fine, I'll just destroy it."_

The other whip wrapped itself around the Evangelion Unit and violently tossed it into one of the nearby hills. Immediately a warning alarm echoed through NERV as the Umbilical Cord had been cut. "Unit 01 cord has been cut it's now using internal power!"

Misato looked at the countdown in a panic. "Shinjiko!"

Shinjiko groaned as she saw the timer flash as the countdown before the internal power run out begun. The Angel, unfortunately, wasn't going to give her and pause. Appearing over her it brought it's whips down across the Eva-01's chest as the feedback hit her. Her instincts tried to tell her to fight back, to rip the Angel apart, and yet her conversation with Toji echoed in her mind. She had to win without relying on her instincts. " _You can't deny what you are,"_ A voice echoed in her mind. A voice that was familiar. " _Just because you seem like a monster doesn't mean you are, my little harlot."_

Her eyes widened as she remembered the voice. It was her mother's voice. ' _Am I going crazy?'_ Something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't. Shinjiko was forced to remember where she was at the Angel's whips came down again. Eva-01 grabbed on to the burning hot energy beams as Shinjiko let out a scream. ' _Damn it!'_

" _Shinjiko you mustn't reject what you are because of a mistake that isn't your fault,"_ Yui spoke as she too could feel the pain of metal melting in Eva-01's hands. She saw the conversation playing in her mind. " _Besides you be handicapping yourself putting your life and everyone else's in danger because of some words."_

Shinjiko knew that the voice in her head, which unknown to her was her mother, was right. Closing her eyes she wrestled with her nature and the words that were said. The actions of her taking the punks life and the words of the voice. Finally, she made her decision. Opening her yellow eyes she glared at Shamshel. Ev-01's A.T. field came to live knocking the Angel off of the Evangelion as it pulled itself back up.

The Angel looked at the Evangelion as it could feel something wrong with this A.T. field. It felt dark was the best way for it to describe it. " _Well now,"_ A voice came from Eva-01 as the restraints holding its new broke. It then pulled out its Progressive knife. " _I do wonder what you taste like."_

Shinjiko let out a yell as Eva-01 responded to her commands. Her mother moving with her, guiding Shinjiko as Eva-01 seemingly went berserk. Down in NERV, the MAGI picked up the Blood type Black before erasing the data a from its system. Maya turned to both Ritsuko and Misato. "We seemed to have last the data feed from Eva-01 its last recorded Synchronization rate was seventy-five."

Of the video feed, Misato looked as Eva-01 jumped forward as its A.T. field clashed with Shamshel's. After a few moments of fighting Eva-01's broke through and slammed its fists on the Angel. Then grabbing ahold of it the Evangelion Unit cut into its flash with the knife. It punched in and pulled out what looked to be its liver or something. A savage roar escaped its mouth as it crushed the organ in its hands. ' _Wait, why does a robot have a mouth?!'_

Misato soon regretted watching as Eva-01 bite into the wound and to the horror of the onlookers ripped out several of the guts and was seemingly eating them! Maya turned her head to a trash can below her and let out the contains of her stomach. Gendo watched as Eva-01 went for another bite of the Angel's flesh before Shamshel tried to block the Evangelion holding it by its neck. ' _Is this how Succubi act in a fight?'_

He knew that the four dead punks that Section 2 had found had been Shinjiko's doing. They had reported that Shinjiko had come to Rei's residence to give the blue-haired girl her new NERV ID card. It wasn't long afterwards did they found the bodies. ' _You are both truly are not human.'_

In screen, Shamshel lost one of the whips to the knife having it cut off. The other whip managed to knock the progressive knife from her hands. Grabbing the energy whip Eva-01 stopped on its appendage and pulled. Shamshel screamed as Eva-01 pulled and removed the last of its appendages. The whip falling limply as Yui watched her daughter then remove another a hand full of guts from the Angel. A smirk formed on Shinjiko's face at this as Eva-01 ripped them out panting the hill in the blood and gore. She was enjoying the feeling like a true sadist. " _Sorry, but we have to cut this short we have to destroy the core before Eva-01 runs out of power."_

Shinjiko looked at the timer remembering that the cable had been cut. Without any weapon, she didn't know what she was going to use to destroy the core. Until she remembered that she felt like she had a mouth. That Eva-01 had a mouth. ' _No time to ask questions.'_ She brought it down as Shamshel fired its A.T. field in a desperate attempt at stopping this. "Awww someone's a little afraid don't worry," Finally Eva-01's A.T. Field broke through the Angel's. "I won't bite~"

The teeth brought down as the core was torn open. Shamshel screamed in pain as death claimed it. Eva-01 pulled back with something in its mouth. Just before the power let out Shinjiko and Yui on instinct swallowed it. At that Eva-01 fell over and on the corpse of the Angel Shamshel. As the power was gone Shinjiko closed her eyes. A brief moment she was greeted with a figure with horns and wings like herself. " _Sleep my little Cambion."_

Yui pulled back from her daughter as she felt something strange about the matter that was just consumed. Eva-01 didn't have a full digestive system beyond the stomach. Theoretically, it alone could dissolve it but Yui suspected it contains would be emptied by NERV. Whatever the case she decided to go back into a nap seeing how there was nothing better to do.

Unknown to her the organic matter in question was being incorporated by the Evangelion.

* * *

Ryoji Kaji had many things on his mind. The Commander of NERV had made a call. He wanted him to get his hands on a certain embryo that SEELE kept in their possession. Walking into his apartment be didn't even make eye contact with the person sitting at his table with a drink in hand. "I never remembered you giving you my apartment key."

The person in front of him was one of the most powerful in the world. The majority holder in dozens of companies and with many politicians in his pocket. "Oh, I had your key copied in order to let myself in," The man put down his drink as he looked at him adjusting his glasses. "Although I am surprised that you would care about this sort of thing Azel."

"I told you to stop calling me that," That name had long since lost its meaning to him. Once it used to be his true name but living his whole life under Ryoji had caused him to think of it as his real name. "I'm Ryoji Kaji remember."

The man had a smirk at this. "Of course," He picked up his drink as Ryoji took a seat across from him. "You seem to have grown rather comfortable in this world only natural really."

Ryoji and him had done this song and dance nearly every time. He would use his old name and he'll remind him about how he felt about it. Basically a normal meeting between them. "Alright, why did you come to me?"

"The MAGI system at NERV headquarters registered a Blood type Black," Despite the glasses hiding his eyes Ryoji could tell that his gaze had hardened greatly. "Gendo has managed to convince everyone it was just an anomaly but I suspect it isn't, after all," He took one last drink as he placed his glass on the table. "We both know that the Second Child is a demon like the both of us."

Silence filled the room as the both of them didn't speak for a few moments. Ryoji was going to correct him but he knew it was pointless. The redhead girl had a soul of darkness. It didn't matter what half of her genetics were given that fact. "How does this alter the mission?"

A laugh came from the man at this. "We'll see what happens," He already suspected just what the pilot was. By extension, it did confirm his suspensions regarding Yui Ikari. "Although I suspect that Six has something that he isn't telling the others concerning his granddaughter."

Ryoji decided to go with the most obvious choice. "Let me guess another demon?" He saw the signs of an eye roll from him. This brought a small chuckle. "I was kidding."

"Very funny," Getting information on the girl was straight up impossible. All he did know was that she was screened to become a pilot, likely thanks to her grandfather and that she was possibly the oldest of them. "I bring it up because I know there is talk to bring her over to the rest of the pilots and given her relationship to my _colleague_ ," He used the term loosely. "There is a reason to be fearful, that they could learn about us."

* * *

Another Angel killed by the newest pilot. Asuka was overhearing several of the employees of NERV's German branch talk about it. Unlike before one of them commented about the whole wings and horns deal. "So, they actually do have them right?"

"Of course, I even have a picture from brother-in-law," He pulled it out to show them. Asuka tried to catch sight of the picture.

On the picture was of Shinjiko in her plugsuit. The horns and wings could be seen along with the supernatural beauty. The two guys looking at it almost felt dirty just looking at it. "I thought she would be hideous," Admittedly many of them had thought the same with the rumors about the Third Child changes. "She looks like something like you know."

Asuka walked away from them as the image was burned in her brain. It was just as she had suspected. When she got to her room she stopped as she noticed that her face seemed to be melting. "Of course," There was an annoyance in her voice at this. Her mother could synthesize this stuff but it barely lasted a fraction of the actual stuff. "I only have five more of these things."

The redhead girl reached under her skin under her neck and in a fast rip removed it from her head. As the orange fluid fell off her skin Asuka stared back at herself as she held the kick-off fake skin in her hands. A supernatural beautiful face, a mane of red hair that was just slightly longer than her usual hairstyle, yellow eyes with slit pupils and two curved horns wrapping around her head and stopping in front of her forehead. ' _You know I wonder,'_ She looked down at herself for a moment. ' _Who is sexier me or my sister?'_

* * *

 **Another Angel down. Now then I had problems writing as of late. That and I have been taking some me time. Anyway, as for why Asuka doesn't know that Ryoji is a demon? It's because what he is doesn't need a fake skin to appear human/Lilin. I'll leave you guessing on that. I don't have any lore to give right now so sorry.**

 **Cya all next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, last month was a huge issue. Anyway, I hope you are all doing well so far.**

 **Thank you emotheextremo,** **Scattershot98, and** **peppapig** **for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Shinjiko eyes seemed to adjust at a strange yet familiar room. In front of her was a book written in a language that she could surprisingly read. This felt like something she knew as she read the name on the book. High Queen Aensland the Conqueror was a name she was able to catch. "I knew one of my books was missing."

Shinjiko turned her head over as she felt embarrassed. Standing over her was a woman who was extremely familiar to the young Cambion. Not long after her eyes fell on her did she realize who this was. This was her mother. Yui took the book out of her hands as she looked at what she was reading. "High Queen Aensland," Yui had a small smirk at this.

"Yeah, she untied her people and claimed them a place after taking lands from the elves," From the sound of her voice Shinjiko was back as her four-year-old self. The memory of this was starting to come back to her.

She had found one of her mother's books, written in a strange language, and started reading about what was written on it. Her mother walked in and begun to tell her a story. "You know about what happened to her?" Yui flipped through the pages of the book as she looked for something. "After her death, her realm splintered apart as the tribes broke from their unity until eventually, her descendants reunited them under a system of, let's call them noble houses, each descendant from her."

Yui found what she was looking for. She turned the book over showing a strange symbol to Shinjiko. "This one is the one I like the most in this book the Throne of Discordia."

Shinjiko awoke with a surprise as she was greeted with the ceiling of NERV's infirmary. The memory that played in her mind started to fade just a bit as she sat up and looked around. Her clothes were in a bag next to her. A few seconds later her mind recalled what had happened before she fell unconscious. ' _I was fighting the Angel,'_ There was her mother's voice echoing in her mind near the end. ' _It felt like someone was there with me.'_

Come to think of it something was amiss about the Evangelion. It had a mouth and she knew it did because she could feel it biting down on the Angel's flesh. ' _Why does a robot need a mouth?'_ Actually, she was doubting that they were even robots. There was something unsettling about them. _Organicall_ y unsettling to be precise. ' _What exactly am I even piloting?'_

* * *

Ritsuko looked at the corpse of the Angel. Yet, another one that had been torn apart by Eva-01. Only this time they actually got to see it happen. Even if they were trying to kill them and cause Third Impact what happened was just excessive. Then came the problem of clean up and studying the body. ' _And here we are regurgitating the remains within Eva-01.'_

She had noticed an anomaly within the biological scans of the Evangelion Unit. It had eaten quite a lot of the Angel's biological matter, even going so far as to take a bite out of the things core, and the Doctor had a theory as to what it could be. Ritsuko brought her hand to her mouth as she watched as cyborg began to cough before throwing a mix of partly digested Angel remains mixed with the strange stomach acids. ' _I really hope that this doesn't become a common thing.'_

An hour later the remains were identified after cleaning them off. Ritsuko had to constantly keep her gag reflex in check as she looked over the remains. "Just as I thought," The core of an Angel did contain an S2 organ, Super Solenoid Engine as the term was originally known, and Eva-01 had taken a huge bite out of it. "Eva-01 is incorporating the remains of the Fourth Angel's S2 organ."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that," Ritsuko turned around as she saw Gendo standing over her. He turned his head as Eva-01's repairs began on it's injured armor. He had made an order to not fully restrain the mouth of the Evangelion given how both his daughter and wife were likely to fight. "Still, this is an interesting development."

SEELE was going to be demanding to know why the Angel corpse had been so brutally torn apart again. He didn't know why they wanted each of them, although he had several theories, and if there was anything he was going to leave out it was this. After all, Gendo's plans did go against theirs. "Yes, this would mean that we won't have to worry about its cord getting cut again."

Gendo turned his head over to Ritsuko at this. As much of a benefit that was he couldn't risk the old men knowing about this. "We can't be sure that it would properly work," Ritsuko looked at him confused before he adjusted his glasses. "The cord stays until we are certain that Eva-01 has truly integrated the organ."

Ritsuko was about to ask why when Gendo took his leave. The Commander of NERV had something he had to do before SEELE called him in several hours. As he walked down the halls to the lab he stopped just outside of the infirmary as he watched Shinjiko walk out of there. For a moment he hesitated. His mind pictured Yui's true face looking at him as she pleaded with him to sent their daughter through to the Veil.

Gendo shook his head at this. He had already made up his mind. Pushing away these thoughts he continued to Ritsuko's lab. As he walked in he saw the device sitting on a table. ' _I do what I must.'_

* * *

Everyone was looking at Shinjiko as she and Misato walked in the mall. Misato had promised her to take her out and get her an expanded wardrobe. So far outside of school, she hadn't really been in public all that much. A few of the students from school recognized her but other than them everyone else looked at her in confusion. "So, Shinjiko what do you like?"

Shinjiko looked at Misato as they were standing in front of several cloth stores. The Cambion girl

didn't have much of a taste in clothes. Being mostly by yourself at home tend to do that to someone. "Well, something simple I guess."

Misato looked at the half-succubus. Inwardly the older woman wondered how different she would be if she had been raised normally. An idea crossed her mind as she looked at one of the shops. ' _Takes requests for an outfit huh.'_

"Ah, Misato how would I, you know," She moved the wings a bit to remind her about her nature. That was going to be a problem that she had forgotten about.

Thinking about it was rather easy. "Oh, we could have them specially order by NERV for you."

That just made Shinjiko give her a questioning look. "Than why are we here at the mall?" If they had to have the clothes ordered than why come here in the first place? "Couldn't we do it online?"

"Well, unfortunately, NERV cards only work at the stores in question for some odd reason," Misato had asked Ritsuko about it when her attempt to got declined. The Doctor didn't tell her why only that it was for security reasons. "Plus, there at least something we can get for you."

Shinjiko was confused about what it was. Then she remembered that just like her clothes she only had one pair of underwear. A light blush formed on her face at this. After several awkward minutes and trying on a few different pairs Shinjiko finally had more the pair she was wearing. After that came ordering her some clothes. To Misato's surprise, Shinjiko seemed to only want plain and rather conservative outfits. ' _You know she needs something to help with her self confidence.'_

Looking back at the store that made custom requests she got an idea. Maybe it wasn't what Shinjiko would want but maybe it could help her out of her shell. "Wait here for a moment I have something to do."

Misato walked into the store and took a look at some of the outfits and dresses. She was tempted to buy one of them herself. Her eyes fell on a white outfit. This looked like just the thing she was looking for. Ten minutes later Misato walked out of the store having placed an order. Outside she saw Shinjiko sitting by herself as two little girls looked at her wings.

"Are these real?"

"Can I touch them?"

Shinjiko looked at the both of them. One of the girls surprised her by pulling on the feathers. On instinct, her wings shot out from their resting position with a sudden flap. A few of the onlookers noticed this and began talking to themselves in hushed voices. Misato walked up and took Shinjiko out of there. ' _Well, this didn't work like I had hoped.'_

* * *

The pale moonlight glowed down into Rei's room as the blue-haired girl removed the last of her bandages. Sitting on her chair she thought about what she had seen. She was in the command center when the brutality of Eva-01 and it's pilot to the Angel was on full display. An instinctive disposition to sadism was what Doctor Akagi had called it. ' _A trait that both mother and child share.'_

Such a thing meant that battle with the Angels would require her to adapt to this during combat operations. Shinjiko seemed that she could control it to a degree but she quickly defaults to it when pushed. Two figured it was just how she was biologically hardwired given her hybrid status seemed to take more from her demonic mother. ' _Does this mean I take more from Lilith?'_

The answer was obvious to her. Half of her genetics came from Lilith. Her very soul was that of the progenitor of Lilithian life. Even know she seemed even less human as the person she was based on had made a fake genetic template which she was made from. If she was just Lilith in another form then what did that mean? ' _I shouldn't be thinking of these things.'_

None of it would matter once the last Angel was defeated. Everything on earth would then be returned to their previous state. Yet, was this what Lilith was supposed to do? If Adamian life was fighting to take control of the world then shouldn't she be fighting to preserve the control that Lilithian life had? For a brief moment, Rei doubted that she should go through with the scenario.

At that moment a small echo of something from within her soul try to push her out of this. As soon as it did the mental condition that Gendo had imprinted into her over years reasserted itself. "What am I thinking?"

This was because of Shinjiko she realized. Her curiosity with the girl, another person just like her, not human and yet had a connection to them on a genetic level. Rei was feeling a kinship with her because of this and was starting to question herself because of this. Looking at the black feather she kept she knew that she couldn't continue to let these feeling jeopardize the scenario.

Tomorrow was her first test with Eva-00 since her injury. Rei just had to be professional with the Third Child next time she saw her.

* * *

Yui was fiddling with her Dirac Manipulator once again. She had been doing this a lot lately. Working for the crazy cultists had given her a strong motivation to find a way to the Veil. "Damn it," She smaller her fist on the desk causing cracks to form from the impact of her super strength. "If only Adam hadn't awakened!"

This was all her fault. She knew that the expedition didn't feel right. If only she had told her husband the truth they could be safe behind the Veil along with their then unborn child. Yui still was amazed that they could even conceive a child together. ' _I really wished I didn't have to play the part of a normal human mother.'_

Succubi had a degree of conscious control over their reproductive organs. This strange genetic quirk allowed them to either put their convinced offspring in s suspended state or slow down their pregnancy. Nine months, however, was more than double a normal succubus pregnancy without any of this. Speaking of mother's hers was likely in a panic. ' _I can just hear what she would yell at me before she meets Shinjiko and my husband.'_

Her mother while not being totally against her visiting earth wasn't for it. Being away far longer than she had planned would almost get an ear full from her. Showing back up with a mate and a child would make it so she'll never hear the end of it. ' _You know I wonder how Gendo would react to meeting my family.'_

Her two half-sisters would likely wonder how they got together. Speaking of her sisters she knew one of them would likely have missed her and not in the normal sibling way. It was going to be rather awkward telling her little girl why she should call one of her aunts mom. Then there was a bit able getting Gendo to understand her species relationship habits. That didn't even begin with her three mother's and how they would react to this. ' _I'm going to have to explain a_ _ **lot**_ _about our mating habitats if that ever happens.'_

Her face fell at this fantasy. Without any way to the Veil that was never going to happen. They were stuck here and if the readings were anything to go by it would be for a long time. Silently Yui wondered if she could release the information on who SEELE was. That plan was shot down as she remembered that they were likely able to alter the information or pass it off as a conspiracy theory.

The next brilliant idea she had was to awaken Lilith. Almost immediately that was shot down for the one problem that doing so would cause. Lilith would recognize her as a Child of Darkness and then attempt to kill her. ' _There is also no telling how she would react to Shinjiko.'_

Her child was part Lilin. She had the Seed of Knowledge within her like each of them. In a way she was close to the ancestors then any demon had ever been. At best Lilith might accept her while at worse she would be an abomination in the ancient beings eyes. ' _Oh, and what's worse is that both me and Shinjiko would be left on a dead world should either side succeed in Third Impact!'_

* * *

Yui soon awoke from her dream with a sigh. As usual with nothing to do within Eva-01, she took up dreaming sometimes of her feelings, and other times of her memories. Occasionally a mix of both. ' _Why do I feel rather alive?'_

Usually, by now, the body of the Evangelion was in a comatose state as the power was cut. She would just be within the cage unable to do anything. This time it was different like there was a source of power within her. Her first thought was that they had just perfected the internal power batteries. Either that or they had gone ahead and equipped a reactor to Eva-01.

Seeing how there was no heat build up or coolant the later was out. As for the former, there were no signs of anything like that being done. ' _Wait, could it be?'_ She hadn't thought about it but when Eva-01 did bit into the core it had swallowed something and furthermore its body was incorporating something from the matter. ' _The Evangelion has absorbed the Angel's S2 organ.'_

If she wasn't held in restrain Yui would have jumped with joy at this. Having it meant that she could now move her body much more independently. Furthermore, perhaps the thing could be used to break the barrier she had and allow her to communicate with her husband. She decided to test this out as she focused herself through the S2 organs venerated A.T. field and out across the base.

She was able to actually read some of the recent memories of many of the staff. Some would have brought a chuckle to her lips. They had seen how both she and Shinjiko took on the Angel. One of them even having thrown up after watching it and even swearing off eating meat. Another was from a scientist, the daughter of Naoko, who was having doubts about the man she loved. Pushing in deeper she learned that it was Gendo.

If she had been a normal human woman Yui would have been mad at this. She was but not in the way that one would expect. Yui was mad that she couldn't take part in it with them. ' _Damn it why am I stuck within this giant cyborg?!'_

Pushing away her sadness at the loss of being unable to have fun she moved around again. This time coming to the Sub-Commander. While she wondered why Professor Fuyutsuki was here her thoughts about Gendo not sending Shinjiko to the Veil caught her attention. Immediately she searched for him before finally finding her husband. The first thing she felt was guilt before learning what he had done.

Gendo had decided that she was more important than her wishes. This disappointed Yui greatly. Still, in the end, it would get her family here to investigate and with it, Shinjiko would be brought into the Veil regardless. It didn't matter what he wanted she was certain her family would not let her daughter stay here and away from her heritage. ' _Never mind that one of my mothers would want to spoil their granddaughter.'_

Focusing Yui managed to touch into his mind and spoke imparting a message into his mind. " _I'm disappointed that you would choose this Gendo."_

He stopped and looked around as he heard those words. For a brief moment, he caught sight of Yui's true form looked at him with sadness before it faded away. Gendo blinked as he wondered if it actually was Yui. Anything was possible with the barely understood nature of demons. When he entered into his office he placed his hand on his head as he realized what he had done. "What am I doing?"

There was no way Yui was going to accept him for this. He had ruined everything in his obsession. His old self wouldn't have hesitated to send Shinjiko through to the Veil, even if he had no idea at the time the truth, yet here he was having done just the opposite. ' _Would it still work?'_

He turned to see if it wasn't yo late only to be stopped by Kozo. The Sub-Commander had been over the phone with their German branch. "Well, I just got a call and I'm sure you would be pleased to hear that our German branch is sending the Second Child ahead of schedule," He looked at the dirt covering Gendo's outfit. "Is something the matter?"

Gendo put on a mask of calm at the question. Inwardly he was still gripping with what he had done but right now he didn't have time for it. "What about our agent has he acquire what I asked of him?"

While having the Second Child under his control was something he had wanted for an awhile now acquiring the second piece to his plan was more important. Especially given that they couldn't keep the fact that Eva-01 had gained an S2 organ for long. Eventually, it would get out and if he knew SEELE's plan like he did then they would be quick to move on this development to forward their plans.

* * *

A dark sphere formed as two individuals appear. Ryoji looked around at the walls of this place. "This is Bethany Base a top-secret facility that the U.N. operates," The other member of the party explained. "Although in actuality SEELE runs it for their ends."

Ryoji had known about it. A base that was made in the location of where the Old North Pole. Originally built by the Russians in the years following Second Impact it was gifted to the U.N. with nothing known about what was going on. "So, Adam is stored here?"

"The empty shell yes," The both of them walked down the halls. "The soul of Adam, Tabris as he is known, is kept in another facility."

SEELE wasn't willing to keep them in the same facility for obvious reasons. Tabris would attempt to return to Adam if he knew where he was. Such a thing would cause massive problems for their plans. Nevermind he would attempt to finish what he started. "Anything, else I should know old man?"

A chuckle escaped the old man's mouth at this. The both of them stopped at a large sealed door. Standing in front of them were two security guards who immediately pointed their automatic weapons at them. "How did you both get in here this is a restricted area!"

A sigh escaped the mouth of the old man. He turned to Ryoji. "If you would."

Ryoji held his hands up as the both of them were suddenly lifted up and tossed into the wall banging their heads and knocking them unconscious. The agent wondered why they didn't just shot them. Although thanks to being a demon it would have likely been annoying then actually threatening. ' _Maybe we just got the more incompetent bunch.'_

A few minutes later Ryoji was looking at the embryonic form of Adam. It was almost unbelievable that the thing that had caused Second Impact was now reduced to such a state. The thing he had been hired to get for Gendo. "To think that the Lilin would be up in arms if they knew that the creature that had damaged their world was here defenseless and easy to destroy."

"Tell me," Ryoji looked over to the old man his eyes narrowed. He had suspicion for a while now about how SEELE knew about Adam's existence. "Was it you that helped them translate the scrolls that set everything off as it is?"

He was meet with a head sake at this. "No, the scrolls were already translated, in an ancient dialect mind you, when SEELE had already found them," The shell of the First Angel was removed from its container and placed within the modified briefcase that they had brought with them. "It seems as though those that wrote them down might have somehow gotten it unconsciously from either of the progenitors sleeping in the world."

Ryoji could tell that he wasn't telling him the whole story. He had dealt with many people who would only tell him what they believed he should know. As such he had a feeling for when such a thing was happening. After handing him the suitcase the man activated his Dirac Manipulator. "I'll take care of everything relating to this you just keep your mouth shut about what you have that briefcase alright."

"Alright," The both of them were then swallowed up by a black sphere leaving the secured facility.

* * *

Silence filled the air over the graveyard. The full moon hung overhead. A breeze blow through the area as two shadows seem to land in the middle of the graveyard. Both of them looked at the grave in front of them. "The signal was coming from…" The both of them looked at the grave as they read the name on it. "Isn't Yui the name…" The mood soured as they both looked at the grave. "M-my little sister."

The other person placed her hand on the soil. It had been dug up recently. Looking at the date and reworking from memory something was up. "Unless we see it with our own eyes she is not dead," Half an hour later they dug out the grave and found no casket. Instead in the dirt, they found the source of the signal. "Her Dirac Manipulator."

"Why would anyone just bury it?" None of this made any real sense. If there was a grave shouldn't there have been a body, or at least something to mark that there was one? Why was this buried and not her?

"Unless they are trying to hide something," The two of them looked at the grave. Rage filled them both as they held on the device. "We'll tell mom about this and get to the bottom of it when we return."

A black and red sphere seemed to consume the both of them as they disappeared from this world. In the breeze, the only thing that proved that they had been here was two black feathers.

* * *

 **You know things are starting to get heavy. Yeah, sorry for the breather chapter but after last month I kind of needed it. Anyway, can you guess the reference within this chapter? I mean the two references. Now, a question for everyone here. How do you think Yui's family are going to react to what Gendo is doing to his child?**

 **I'll cya all next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, this chapter was surprisingly sized. I am trying to get into the swing of things but compared to last year I had about eight chapters done. Oh, well that's problems I guess.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98, and FirstTimeStoryTeller for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Asuka had just heard that she was to be shipped off with Evangelion Unit 02. She was actually a bit of joy. Finally, she was going to be fighting instead of just being stuck here for tests. As well as meeting her for the first time. ' _I wonder what she'll think when she realizes who and what I am?'_

That was going to be an awkward but maybe fun chat between her and her half-sister. Asuka looked in annoyance as she saw her false skin breaking apart again. At the very least once she gets to the headquarters she could drop it. After all, if her sister could walk around as she was then so could she! Walking out of the room with her suitcase packed she found Ryoji standing there. "You have everything packed?"

"Yep," Ryoji handed her a plane ticket. Berlin to Toyko-2 with her flight in three hours. "Wait I thought I would be going with you?"

Over-The-Rainbow had docked in port for transport of the Evangelion Unit half a day ago. Asuka was told that she was going to travel on the ship as well. However, Ryoji had figured it would be best to instead send her ahead for other reasons. "I think being kept onboard a ship for a week is not something for a girl your age," Ryoji answered back as he turned away. ' _Plus, it's best if you meet your sister as soon as possible.'_

The old man had commented that his Dirac Manipulator had a window of time where he could have returned to the Veil. This meant that the effects of what Adam had done was starting to disappear and with it, Yui's family was likely to come and locate her. Given the appearance of Asuka, her true self which he could see thanks to being a demon, and the two striking traits of her wings and eyes Yui likely belonged to the Discordia family. ' _I really hope her ego doesn't increase when she realizes what her family is.'_

* * *

Shinjiko followed behind Misato as they walked down the halls of Central Dogma. The Second Child had surprised them by showing up before they had expected. Misato figured that she should greet her with was why she had been pulled out of school. The Cambion girl looked forward as Rei was standing in the hallway in front of them. "Captain Katsuragi," Rei's eyes turned to Shinjiko as she remembered her vow from yesterday. "Pilot Ikari."

Shinjiko was confused for a moment at this. Misato Didn't see anything out of place as she lead the both of them to the cages. When she did both Shinjiko and Rei looked at the redhead with shock, although Rei didn't visibly show hers. To nearly everyone else they just saw a redhead forgiven girl around their age in a yellow sundress. To the both of them, however, they could see the transparent image of her true self.

Black feathered wings from her hips, curved horns circling around her head, supernatural beauty, and yellow eyes with slit pupils like Shinjiko. The girl was either a Succubus or like Shinjiko was probably half Succubus. "Shinjiko, Rei this is Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child," Misato looked at the girl she used to serve as the guardian for. "Oh, these are the First and Third Children Rei Ayanami and Shinjiko Ikari."

Asuka looked at Shinjiko whose expression told her that she was seeing her for what she truly was. According to her mother's notes that she had left for her demons would be able to see her true self even with her fake skin on her. Something about their eyes picking up the true darkness or whatever. "I heard a lot about you Third Child Sand I see that they weren't kidding about the wings or horns."

"Y-yeah," Shinjiko was unsure as to what she should say to her.

Turning to Misato Asuka decided to see if she could talk to Shinjiko. To have her obvious questions answered. "Mind if I talk to the Third Child for a bit?" Asuka turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "I have a few things I want to discuss with her."

"Sure," Misato had no idea what was actually going on. As far as she or anyone could see that wasn't Rei, this was just Asuka wanting to speak to the one girl who had fought Angels. All except for one other who no one had any idea was watching

Yui couldn't believe what she had heard. When she saw another Succubus standing in front of her daughter she was curious. Then she heard the name of the girl and it all began to click. This was Kyoko's daughter. ' _Mine and Kyoko's daughter.'_

That explained why Kyoko was in such a rush all those years ago. She had gotten pregnant and left likely because of the problems it would have on her relationship with Gendo. As well, as keeping her secret. Looking at her second daughter You just knew that a lot of questions were going to surface about her, her kind, and about how they reproduce when Asuka true form is inevitably shown.

* * *

Shinjiko and Asuka were now in the locker rooms the both of them looking at the other. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Asuka spoke up. "So, you know what I actually look like," Asuka crossed her arms. "So, you can guess what I am right?"

"A Succubus?" That was the first thing to come to mind. Although it could be that she was like Shinjiko. "Half Succubus?"

"The second one," Asuka took a seat next to her. This was weird learning that she had a sister. Although it seemed that Shinjiko had no idea about her. "My mother was human and my," What even was the term for this. "Other parent was a Succubus."

That sounded a lot like herself. Shinjiko had a human parent and a Succubus one. "You're a Cambion as well?"

Asuka gave her a nod before looking away. She let out a sigh before she decided to reveal the truth. "My Succubus parent was Yui Ikari," She turned to Shinjiko before standing up. "I'm your half-sister."

Shinjiko mind stopped as Asuka's words echoed in her mind. She was her half-sister. Her mother had an affair and had another child. "M-my mother?!" Shinjiko shut up at this. "My mother cheated on my father?!"

Asuka was surprised by her outburst. She had expected Shinjiko to know about this. "I wouldn't call cheating as well, Succubi kind of have harems," Asuka knew a lot about Succubi. Thanks to her mother being friends with Yui and knowing what she actually was. "They tend to have open relationships, in fact, I think she was already married before marrying your father."

"Who?"

"I think it was her older sister," Asuka hadn't checked the notes in a while but she was certain that was the case.

Her answer just made Shinjiko pause. Hearing that her mother was already married to her sister was just wrong. ' _Or is it?'_ She wasn't human and as such she likely didn't follow human social beliefs. For all, she knew this was perfectly acceptable for Succubi. "So, are you my older or younger sister?"

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. Technically they were around the same age so maybe that didn't seem to matter. "I was born on December 4th you?"

"June the 6th," Shinjiko it seems was the older sibling of the two. It was strange to think of herself as an older sister.

Asuka figured that this was likely the case. Still, she had hoped that she was the older sisters. Now that their relationship was out if the way there were a few things she wanted to know. To Shinjiko shook she felt her breasts for a moment. There was a frown on her face at this. "So, your chest is bigger than mine."

A bright red blush formed on Shinjiko's face at this. The thing is despite the fact that she should feel violated or at least mad she actually didn't. "C-could you not," Asuka have them a bit of a squeeze as her wings shot put in surprise.

A giggle escaped Asuka's mouth at this as she pulled back. "Sorry I just had to check," It seemed that Shinjiko had the bigger just and the larger wings when compared to her. Asuka, however, had longer horns and wider hips which seemed to balance things out somewhat. "You know you don't need a bra right?"

Unknown to either of them someone was listening in to them. Rei had excused herself to follow them. She had convinced herself that it was only to see why Asuka was like Shinjiko and what they had to say. Nothing else besides that. ' _They're siblings,'_ Rei was relieved to hear this but once Asuka revealed that Yui had been in a relationship with her own sister Rei felt threatened by Asuka. ' _Would Shinjiko follow her mother and start an incestual relationship with her sibling?'_

The blue-haired girl pushed away these thoughts. She was only supposed to be professional with Shinjiko from now on. The girl should be telling the Commander about all of this. Asuka is his wife's daughter, the fact she was already in a relationship with her sister, and that she was starting to feel attached to Shinjiko. ' _Why aren't I?'_ Her gaze hardened as she made a vow to do so after her synchronization test with Eva-00.

* * *

Shinjiko sat within Eva-01 as Rei synchronization test was about to begin. Concern was on the Cambion girl's face at this. Apparently, when Rei first tried to synchronize with Eva-00 it lead to a complication that injured her. The same injured that Shinjiko first saw her have. ' _They have me here just in case that happens.'_

Given how the Evangelions seemed to be something other then just machines, Shinjiko was starting to question if piloting was even a good idea in the first place, and she was worried about what would happen to her. She unknowingly was the only one as her feelings were being picked up by Yui. ' _Seriously, it's a prototype,'_ Eva-00 wasn't meant to be used. It was built as a sort of concept on what an Evangelion should be. ' _Why my husband thought it should be piloted is beyond me.'_

Yui was tempted to comfort her worrying daughter about her crush, and her potential daughter-in-law, but thought against it. The time just wasn't right yo see her again. Looking from the eyes of Eva-01 she caught sight of Rei's entry plug entering into Eva-00. If worse comes to it she'll have to destroy the prototype. Outside Eva-01's hands formed into fists as Yui readied herself for what was to happen.

For the first few minutes, it looked like nothing was going to happen. Rei test was going as good as it could. Already the synchronization rate was nearing thirty-five. The blue-haired girl felt something within the entry plug with her. Looking around she saw nothing. ' _That's impossible.'_

' _You are mistaken.'_ Rei heard her own voice echo in her mind as she was suddenly felt herself being pulled from her body. Outside all information coming from Eva-00 stopped as errors covered each one. Except for the synchronization scores which started to rise, extremely fast.

Maya's eyes widened as it crossed the one hundred percent threshold. "Synchronization rate at one hundred and twenty and rising fast!"

Eva-00 started to thrash in its restraints before finally breaking them. It raised its fist up and throw a punch into the wall breaking it before smashing its head into it. Asuka looking at it was almost surprised by how the Evangelion was reacting. ' _Was zur Hölle?'_

Eva-00 then turned to Eva-01 and then seemed to almost let out a primal scream. The prototype raced towards the purple covered titan. Immediately Shinjiko had her Eva grab its arms and tried to hold it down. The berserk Evangelion the headhunter it before knocking the surprised unit to the ground. Shinjiko pushed the unit off of her and Eva-01. "Rei what's going on?!"

Eva-00 gripped on its mouth restraints. Trying to remove it. Yui glared under through Eva-01's eyes before pulling her new form up with Shinjiko. ' _We have to hold down Eva-00.'_

Her voice echoed into Shinjiko's mind. The Cambion girl looked around for where it had come from. She shook her head before Eva-00 tackled her and Eva-01 into the wall.

* * *

Rei found herself on top of a lake of LCL fluid. Nothing in any direction but the amber fluid, the primordial soup of which all Lilithian life was spawned. The very blood of Lilith. She looked around finding nothing but the fluid. "Where am I?"

There was no one to give her an answer. No one except for her herself. "You are inside of Eva-00," She turned around as she was meet with, herself. "Although not for long."

The other Rei had a few minor differences from her. First, her hair was long going down her back and even covering one of her eyes. The second was that she was naked while her counterpart was still wearing the plug suit. "Who are you?"

"I am you," The other Rei answered as she looked into her eyes with her uncovered one. "The first one who been trapped inside this abomination."

Rei knew that there was a part of her trapped within Eva-00. The Commander had disposed of her previous body using the Evangelion Unit. "You're the first Rei than?"

That caused her counterpart to glare at her. "Rei is not our name!" The reaction was surprising to Rei. Her counterpart hated that name with a passion. "Rei just a name that a selfish man gave us to kick us," The long-haired Rei placed her hand on her heart. "Our name is Lilith and we are not going to let him do what he wants!"

Lilith walked up to her as Rei could almost feel the hate coming off of her. Anger formed on her face as she looked at her counterpart. Rei stared at her other half as her words echoed to her. "You don't want the Commander scenario to come to be?"

"It won't come to be," She stood in front of her and then to Rei's surprise thruster her hand into her stomach. Rei's eyes widened as her A.T. field tried to block it but there was no point. The two of them shared the same soul and Lilith knew this.

Fear filled Rei as she could feel Lilith trying to enter into her. Instead of it being soft and merging perfectly, Lilith was forcing its way into her, trying to override her. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm taking over what is mine," Lilith stared into her eyes with no emotion on her face. In her eyes, this incarnation was too weak-willed. Practically controlled by Gendo. She had to crush her and take over. "After which I will get back to where we should be and put an end to this insanity!"

As she felt Lilith slowly overpower her a tear started to form in her eyes. An image of Shinjiko formed in her mind and with it a feeling of loss. Lilith was somewhat surprised that her other was actually attracted to someone, someone that wasn't human. Just before the process was complete everything started to darken as a sudden shock caught the attention of both of them. "What was that?"

A panic formed as Lilith felt Rei's soul get pulled from her. Instead of her absorbing Rei, the effect caused the opposite to happen as Lilith was now being pulled into her. "No!"

Outside in the real world, Yui had enough of this as she gripped onto Eva-00 cable and pulled it out. Then grabbing on to its head both her and Shinjiko smashed it into the wall. Another stomp to the leg finally broke its bones and metallic structure. Frantically everyone was trying to get Eva-00 to respond to any of their commands. Even with its power cord gone the Evangelion was still fighting back as much as it could. ' _Fine!'_

Eva-01 grabbed on to Eva-00 arm and was ready to rip its restraints off and bite into the shoulder of the prototype. Yui saw no other option than putting down the Evangelion monstrosity. Just before the restraints broke Eva-00 stopped moving as its power ran out. Shinjiko had a sigh of relief before she had a look of worry. The entry plug finally ejected itself and landed with a thud. "Rei!"

The Entry plug to Eva-01 opened as Shinjiko flew out of the LCL, coughing a bit to get it out of her lungs, and landing to the plug itself. "Rei!" She opened the hatch and saw Rei sitting in the plug as the LCL fluid dripped all around her.

Rei opened her eyes as she looked at Shinjiko. ' _Shinjiko,'_ A small smile formed on her face before consciousness took her.

* * *

Shinjiko looked at the ceiling as her thoughts turned to Rei. The girl was back at NERV unconscious in a medical bed. She was relieved that she wasn't injured despite the high synchronization rate and what she had done. ' _I could have seriously injured her.'_

"What in the world!" Misato looked at Asuka as words just escaped her. When they had gotten back to the apartment Asuka had asked if she could use the bathroom first. When she came back out she was now like this. Revealing her true self to Misato. "You're a Succubus?"

"Half Succubus like my half-sister," Asuka pointed to Shinjiko who was off on the side.

Misato looked at the two of them for a few moments. They did have a few similarities, although that was just the wings, horns, and eyes. "How is that possible?"

She was certain that Asuka's mother was human so unless Yui was some kind of hermaphrodite then Asuka shouldn't be Shinjiko sibling. "We're female hermaphrodites."

Shinjiko was now surprised to hear this. There was no way that was correct. Although she did occasionally feel like there was something hidden within her body around that area. Suddenly a blush formed on her face as she felt a warmth in that region. ' _I should stop thinking about it.'_

She wasn't the only one thinking about this. Misato had a light blush at the mental image in her mind. Strangely she was actually a bit turned on by this idea. "Let's talk about something else," Misato turned over to Shinjiko. "Shinjiko could you be a dear and get dinner ready?"

She sighed as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. Asuka figured that in the last few years Misato's ability to cook hadn't gotten much better. If anything it might have somehow gotten worse. ' _You know with the way she seems to acts she might be the perfect housewife,'_ An image of Shinjiko as one waiting for her husband, wife, or both. ' _Well, if you count one who can turn sadistic and eat people.'_

Asuka was actually curious if Shinjiko happened to fight like that. She'll have to see the next time an Angel decided to attack. A frown came over her face at this. The Angels had better wait for Eva-02 to get here so that she can begin winning.

* * *

Keel looked over the reports as he barely contained his anger. Someone had managed to steal Adam's embryo from them. Somehow one of their most secured facilities was infiltrated and the embryo was stolen. His first thought was that it was Gendo's doing. ' _I would have him killed if he wasn't so useful.'_

That was assuming of course if it was Gendo who was the one to blame. There was also a chance that the person who caused this was one of SEELE's own. The first two that came to mind was SEELE Ten and SEELE Six. ' _Ten's history is muddled and Six has been doing some side projects that I know little of.'_

With the loss of the Adam embryo, he had made security far stricter around Tabris. The soul of Adam couldn't learn about the truth of where his body was kept. If he did find out he could leave and there was little they could do if he decided to just go on his own. At best they could just give the illusion of control over the Angel of Free Will. Speaking of Adam there was some news about 'The Exiles' that the White Moon's remains warned about.

From the data recovered it did not paint a pleasant picture. They were the undesirables of the First Ones, mutants, political extremists, criminals, that sort of thing. Something happened to them while in the other dimension because they were said to change to Darkness. The terrifying thing came from when it was learned they had fought and nearly driven the First Ones to extinction. Given the warning, it was obvious that The Exiles might not be extinct.

Keel was terrified at the prospect of facing them if that was the case. If the First Ones could barely win, assuming they even did, then what hoped did they have if they showed up? Another question arose from this. Did Tabris know about them? ' _It's been billions of years surely if they were alive then they would have destroyed the world by now.'_

Although the possibility of them creating their own descendants I'm the way of the First Ones did cross his mind at one point. It had been pushed back as less of an immediate issue with everything going on. ' _I think I should look into Project Neo-Genesis,'_ A contingency plan for in case things went south. It was something only he knew about and indeed was the only one funding it. ' _The tools can all perish as long as I still live.'_

* * *

Once snow and ice covered desert Antarctica had been reduced to a wasteland by the aftermath of Second Impact. Adam's actions both when awakened and in death had rendered the area hostile to nearly all forms of Lilithian life. However, that didn't mean that all forms of life. Standing out on the cold, rocky, and salt covered remains of the continent was a figure covered in a black cloak.

A black sphere formed behind them and without even looking they knew who it was. "Lord Xehanort," A cold breeze blow over them before the cloak covered figure turned to the old man. "You are late."

Xehanort had a chuckle at this. He had spent more than twenty years on Earth and the multiple time zones and differing hours. The differences between the main dimension and the Veil. "I seem to have forgotten how to tell time."

"Funny," The cloaked figure crossed its arms. It was time for them to get down to business. "I can see that the mission was a success."

The figure was, of course, commenting on the state of Antarctica and by extension the world. Xehanort, however, didn't see this as a success nor as a failure. "Depends, sure half the population has perished, and the little cult is preparing the world for destruction but it seems that we might have made an unlikely enemy in the Succubi."

Even though they didn't show it the cloaked figure was confused by this. The Succubi had no reason to be their enemies. As a species, they were largely uninterested in the main dimension nowadays. "What could possibly cause this?"

"One of the members of the Throne of Discordia ended up trapped on this world and has two children who are currently being used as instruments to bring about the end of this world," Xehanort waited for the figure in front of him to catch what he was implying.

This did create a huge problem. If they come looking for her their missing member and discover SEELE's plan this could open up to them discovering that they had been influencing the cult. Yet, this also created an opportunity. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," A new plan started to form in their mind at this. Along with the potential advantages. "The Discordia do have a strong industry and wealth which could be useful for our great project."

A smirk formed on Xehanort's face at this. He remembered when he heard about the great project. It seems that in the last few years ago they were turning it into a reality. "That sounds like an awfully devious idea."

A chuckle escaped the cloaked figure at this. A beep was heard as his Dirac Manipulator warned him that the window to returning to the Veil was closing. "I want you to keep an eye on the two children and if their family come to find them you are to do whatever you can to get them to aid us."

"As you wish," With that said the cloaked figure disappeared into a black and red sphere.

* * *

The first thing that greeted it after waking up was the void of space. All around it was the lifeless surface of the moon. The celestial body having been thrown up into orbit around the Earth from the impact of Lilith's Black Moon smashing into the earth. Information started to slam into its mind. The world below was inhabited by the children of a rival seed.

It was to locate its progenitor. Take back the world from them. Reaching out it felt some of its siblings still growing nearby. None of them would be ready to help. Except for one of them. While they were awake and had limited development they hadn't fully emerged. " _So you're awake,"_ The feminine voice of her echoed in her mind. " _I do hope you aren't planning on following the signal."_

" _Why not?"_ It could sense it from here. A faint signal telling them to head over to some islands off a major continent.

The partly awake one let them feel the souls of two others who had tried it. Their memories of the purple titan created by the children of the other seed entered into its mind. Whatever it was it was it's the greatest threat and it had to take it out. " _That wouldn't be a problem."_

It wouldn't be able to attack them. After all, it only had to stay high in orbit around the planet and attack the mind of whatever it was into submission. Or better yet take control if it and use it to attack the inhabitants of the world. It's A.T. field wrapped around it as Arael took off into space.

* * *

The grave had been dug up. Someone had found the device and left with it. Gendo didn't know how but he was starting to become tense. Perhaps there was a tracker or something and the reason that the device was missing was thanks to his wife's family. In other words, he was going to have to deal with a bunch of Succubi who were looking for Yui.

Of that wasn't bad enough Keel was starting to get suspicious of not only him but surprisingly enough of his own SEELE members. That was actually a bit of a mixed blessing. ' _Still, I might have to play it safe for a few weeks.'_

A black sphere formed in the middle of his office. Gendo surprised pulled out his gun and looked forward as the sphere disappeared revealing Xehanort. The old man held his hand up to him. "Put that thing away Gendo I'm only here for a chat."

* * *

 **Yeah, the Angel order is being tossed out the window. Arael is coming and his/her target is Eva-01 and Shinjiko. This is going to end... well you would have to wait and see. As for the other Angel that was partly awaken I think you all can figure out which that was. And yes I choose the name for SEELE Ten on purpose. (KH 3 baby!)**

 **I'll cya all next time. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another long chapter. Boy this one took about a week to make. I am starting to get sluggish with the updates as of late. For that I apologize.**

 **Thank you Azure Dragon of the East,** **Scattershot98, and saberstorm** **for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Gendo looked at Xehanort, or SEELE Ten as he had called himself. The man was a demon who much like Yui had been, and like Yui was trapped on earth after Adam's awakening. Furthermore, he wasn't the only other demon besides his wife and daughter. The agent he had sent to get Adam's embryo, who was given it by the man in front of him, was also a demon who had grown up on earth. ' _Surprised that he would tell me all of this.'_

Xehanort for his part had his own reasons for this. The new plan would require him to be here for when Yui's family inevitably come looking for her. Besides that, he hoped to divert Gendo from the path of SEELE. He might be apart of the organization but he knew that the goals were not shared by him or all its members. "So, Gendo I figure you and your staff would have a lot of questions about us demons and how we fit into the whole Angel conflict?"

"I thought you were all just caught up in the whole thing," Gendo did know from Ritsuko that there was a likely genetic ancestor between the Angels and the Demons. Beyond that, it seemed like this was mostly just coincidence.

Xehanort chuckled at this. Here they were sitting on top of a Black Moon and they haven't once found the vast stores of information within it. "It all goes back to the First Ones the race who are the creators and ancestors of Angelic life," Xehanort placed his hand on his chest. "As well as, in a way, the ancestor of my kind."

The next few minutes were spent with Xehanort explaining, The Exiles. Those banished to the Veil by the First Ones who eventually evolved to live within the dimension. The war that they fought ending with their banishment at a huge cost by the First Ones. "In the end, they decided to pass on giving life from their very being to the Veil and from that sacrifice we came into being, the Children of Darkness."

Again with the terminology of light and darkness. He had referred to the First Ones has the Lords of Light, the Exiles as Lords of Darkness, and Angel's as Children of Light. Gendo had gotten good at understanding the literal meaning from such things thanks to SEELE. "This light and darkness are symbolic right?"

"It's more to deal with who we are metaphysically," Xehanort raised up his hand closing it into a fist. "Metaphysically speaking the souls of Angelic life much like you Lilin and Adams spawn," Gendo don't react to any of this. The Commander had known that humanity were Angelic creatures ever since he saw their creator. If this was gotten out he knew his Operations Director would have a crisis. "Are made from a white light while we demons have souls that appear to be made from shadows in fact," He placed his hand down and looked straight into Gendo's eyes. "Our souls are exact opposites of each other as things like say, Adam's Anti-A.T. field which killed everyone near him would do nothing to someone like me, your daughter, or your late wife."

Like a pin that had been dropped the room turned completely silent. Gendo's eyes while hidden by his glasses betrayed him. In an instant, all his plans were just destroyed as his mind put it all together. Yui wanted Shinjiko to go to the Veil because she would be immune to Instrumentality. With her demonic soul, the Anti-A.T. field would do nothing to her and leave her on a lifeless world. Yui would also be unaffected as her own soul was demonic meaning that his plan to be with her would be impossible. Just watching the reaction took all of Xehanort's control not to laugh at him.

Being told that your plan to betray a cult and sacrifice everyone in order to be with your wife again was completely pointless would do that to anyone. Hopelessness and despair took over as Gendo felt like he had just been doing nothing all this time. "Let me guess you been hoping to hijack the plan of SEELE to save your wife?" Xehanort laughed at this while Gedo could feel anger build up at him. "You know there is another way to free her."

* * *

Shinjiko awoke from her sleep. Turning her head she saw Asuka sleeping on the bed next to her own. It was only supposed to be temporary until Misato cleaned out the other room. Asuka let out a yawn and sat up. As soon as she started stretching the blanket fell down revealing that she didn't have a nightgown on, or anything really. A blush formed on her face as Shinjiko tried to look away.

Yet, in the end, she didn't. Asuka catching sight of her sister staring and had a devious thought. She turned herself to her sister and held up her fleshy mounds. "Like what you see?"

' _Yes!'_ She pushed away her instinct driven thoughts. This was her sister she was thinking of. Her hot and nude sister. ' _Think of something else.'_

Shinjiko focus was broken as Asuka was now in her face with her breasts front and center. She'll admit it was fun teasing Shinjiko. "You need to loosen up for someone who's part Succubus your prudish," Asuka face was close to her own. "Go ahead and feel them."

What was starting off as simple teasing was starting to get more intimate than Asuka had expected. However, having to act like a human girl was rather frustrating at times. Before her mother had died she was always told to embrace her Succubus nature. Even though it had turned from teasing to seduction Asuka didn't mind. Shinjiko, on the other hand, was different.

Unlike her, she only learned of her nature recently. The effects of it had been more surprising and terrifying to her. Watching her newly found sibling asking to feel her breasts was almost too much. Her hands moved up hesitantly and started to squeeze the mound. As soon as a moan escaped Asuka's mouth Shinjiko lost her hesitation. Her hands started to move almost on their own as Asuka's moans increased.

A part of her mind told her that this was wrong. The part that had lived all her life as a human. Her instincts told her a different story as she folded Asuka's breasts. Than to Asuka sudden surprised Shinjiko pulled her on to her bed as their mouth were barely an inch apart. Every part of her wanted to lock lips with Asuka. "Go ahead," Asuka whispered as she felt the same pull.

She brought her lips down. A split moment of hesitation was gone as her lips returned the kiss. As her hands moved down Asuka's body her mind for a second thought of Rei. "OH MY GOD!"

Both of them broke the kiss as Misato looked at them both. Her eyes wide with shock as she looked at the two of them. There were no words that escaped her mouth after this. Shinjiko's mind froze in shock and horror. Especially, given the state, she and Asuka were in.

A few minutes later Misato was just staring at the both of them. Asuka was wearing something as their guardian just couldn't believe what she had seen and then what she had heard. "Ok so let me get this straight Succubi, take part in incest regularly?" She received a nod from Asuka who was a bit embarrassed. "And that was just sort of happening?!"

"Well yeah," Asuka didn't expect it to go that way. If Misato hadn't walked in the two of them would have been having sex thanks to their instincts and desires. Catching sight of her sister Asuka thought about what had almost happened. ' _You know maybe we could start a harem.'_

It was more of a question than anything else. Asuka hadn't thought about how she would ever be in one. Although this really all came down to her sister and well if she actually would want to take part in a polygamous relationship. Misato let out a sigh at this. "I know literally nothing about demons," It just seemed wrong but if such a thing was normal then maybe she could let it slide. "Well, I guess if you both would be doing it then there no need to clean out the other room."

That just caused a blush to appear on both of their faces. Shinjiko couldn't believe she was saying this. "M-m-Misato!" What kind of guardian just lets her wards, who are both related, do that sort of thing? "That's irresponsible!"

Of course, Shinjiko wasn't wrong. Misato figured that she shouldn't have said that but what was she going to do? "Well, what do you want from me I mean I have two half-demons to look after and no clue about the first thing about Succubi."

* * *

Sometimes he wondered how long he was going to be kept here. Under watch by several guards at all times and having his connection to the outside world restricted He had to hand it to Keel though. The man didn't take any risks given what and who he was. "At least I get to listen to some music."

He stood up as he felt a ping in the back of his mind as the sound of hallelujah echoed to him. It seems that another of the awakened and surprising had located him. " _All-Father is that you?"_

' _In a way, yes,'_ The being that Arael was speaking about, calling All-Father, was Adam the First Angel. Almost a distant memory to him and yet something that was until recently who he was. ' _I am Tabris, the reincarnation of his soul.'_

It was strange talking to the being. Tabris was technically both their sibling and their father. Although both relations were symbolic and more figurative than literal. " _I see the signal is not you after all."_

Tabris wondered what he was getting at. As far as he was lead to believe the Angels were currently attacking several regions all across the world. Was it that he had been lied to? ' _Tell me Arael everything that you know that has been happening in the fight with the Lilin.'_

A few minutes were spent filling him in on the situation. The world was in some ways not as badly damaged as he was lead to believe. Arael didn't have the exact estimates but from the lights overhead in space, along with a few mental probes, the population of the Lilin had been reduced by half and not to thirds as SEELE told him. While the southern continent was in ruins and the planet's axis tilted further it seems that much of the rest of the world were not suffering extreme geological cataclysms. However, the changes to the climate and weather patterns seemed to be just as they had told him.

As for the Angels already two other Angels had awakened with Arael confirming that at least three others were in various states of waking up. The both of them had moved on the same place each for different reasons. In the end, they both meet the same end to a purple titan made by the Lilin with a strange A.T. field. Tabris felt the feelings of the two other, thanks both to Arael recording them and another Angel holding their souls, he felt like he knew what it was.

Tabris had forgotten some of the things he knew as Adam. Yet, much of it still remained even though a bit of it was faded. " _Seeing how I have located you I am ready to give myself to you so you can complete what you started."_

' _That won't work,'_ He needed more of Adam than just this body. A reduced shell would not do. ' _My current form would not allow me to do so even if we merge.'_

Besides, there was also the possibility of Lilith being awakened if she wasn't already. SEELE had been rather quiet about his counterpart. He suspected that she had been the source for their purple giant. Perhaps allowing them to access the stores of information that her ship housed. A tool that if he recalled was supposed to help her children get something of a jump start in development in times of trouble. ' _Arael can you find some way to take care of the Lilin creation?'_

Arael believed that they could do that and more. If the thing had a mind then it could break it and perhaps even use it to destroy their enemies. " _Leave it to me All-Father."_

* * *

Asuka just laid on the couch and watched tv in boredom. She had already gotten her degree in Germany and despite a minor hiccup about it, it had been recognized by the Japanese government. This, however, meant that she had really nothing to do. She looked at one of the magazines that Misato had. ' _I can't read this.'_

The redhead hybrid was trilingual speaking German, Japanese, and English fluently. She did know enough French to get by but not enough to be fluent in it. Unfortunately, she couldn't read anything that wasn't German, English or had the Latin alphabet as the base. Sadly, Tokyo-3 didn't have much in the way of foreign tourists so she had no idea what the signs said.

Pen Pen walked up to the couch and took the remote in his flippers. Asuka didn't even bother with stopping him as she just looked at the tv screen. ' _If only I knew the way to the mall or something,'_ The thought of asking her sister to teach her how to read crossed her mind. ' _You know maybe I'll do just that.'_

The door opened up as Shinjiko walked into the apartment. Asuka looked up at the clock. "Did school get out early?"

"Yeah, there barely any students at school," After the last two Angel attacks many of the parents were pulling out their kids from the school. Shinjiko even received a few going away gifts from a few of the male students. "They choose to send us back for the next few days as they reorganize the schools because of it," Shinjiko looked at her in confusion. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Because I don't need it." A smug look formed on Asuka's face at this. "I already finished my degree a year ago."

Shinjiko was stunned by this. Sure she was a few years ahead of her fellow students but she wasn't anywhere near that. ' _She's already done with her schooling,'_ The sound of the Angel alarm caught both of their attention. ' _It's only been three days!'_

Asuka, however, was annoyed by this. Eva-02 wasn't here and another Angel was attacking Tokyo-3. It seemed that she wasn't going to show that she was the best pilot here right now.

* * *

NERV was practically caught off guard when the MAGI picked up another Angel. Even Gendo and Xehanort was surprised by this. The former, appearing as a U.N. inspector, was wondering how SEELE would take this development. Keel would very likely become extremely mad at this. The others would have heroes responses. Xehanort was loving this as it broke their beliefs. Sure, it could create a threat to him but it was worth it to see his reaction.

All around the Command Bridge, everyone was almost jumpy and in some ways concerned by this. None of the surface sensors could locate the Angel. Not until one of their satellites picked up the image. On-screen Arael was slowly descending with its target being Tokyo-3 and NERV. "Descend calculated," Maya turned to Misato as the whole base was on alert. "It will make landfall within two hours."

That was strange to hear. The Angel was allowing them a lot of time to prepare a defense. Something was up about this. Looking at everything from his seat Gendo adjusted his glasses. He knew that something was off. According to the scrolls, the next Angel up shouldn't be this one. From the descriptions, this was the fifteenth Angel. ' _Are the scrolls no longer useful?'_

Gendo eyes turned to Xehanort for a moment. Perhaps the scrolls had been rendered useless for a long time seeing as they never took into account demons like him, his daughter, and Yui being on the world. It could even be that the whole thing was not to be taken literally. Regardless of the case it now seemed like they were no longer going to have to trust it.

"Evangelion Unit 01 is ready for lunch," The entry plug was now inside and already the synchronization rate was holding at just under seventy percent.

Within the Evangelion, Shinjiko let out a sigh calming herself. This was just insane. It had only been three days and already another attack was happening. Within a few seconds Evangelion Unit 01 was on the surface and looking up. She was going to have to wait until the Angel came into view before fighting it.

High up above the Eva, Arael stopped its descent and held itself in orbit. Arael's powers shot out and into the cyborg, with a strange hallelujah chorus coming from it. It had seemed that the Lilin had sent their creation as it had hoped. For a few moments, it found nothing. Then it found a mind within a part of the robot.

Shinjiko found herself standing in the middle of a room with a large window. On the other side, she saw what looked like Evangelion Unit 01. Organic flesh peaked out of the machinery. "What is this?" Was this the result of the Angel? A sudden hit of memories? "Hello?

Shinjiko looked around for anything to tell her something. Everything looked familiar to her. This had to be a memory if some sort. "Strange part of your being is of the Seed of Knowledge," Shinjiko turned around to see herself but completely covered in a blood shade. "Yet, most of you, all the way to your very soul, is of something else."

"You're the Angel aren't you?" Shinjiko's expression hardened as her wings flared up at this thing. She was being attacked mentally by the Angel and her instincts screamed to fight back.

Before she could start attacking the mental projection of the Angel she stopped as heard something. "Synchronization rate at 400%!"

Turning around Shinjiko saw it. Her younger self watching as the Evangelion went wild. Her eyes widened as the repressed memory started to Carl back. The day her mother died. "No."

Arael was nearly tossed back as tendrils darkness seemed to spring off of Shinjiko. They whipped around for a few moments before they stopped. Arael decided to change up her memories as they moved to another traumatizing memory.

* * *

In the real world, Shinjiko mental imprisonment didn't shut down her instincts. Without much input, Eva-01 started to randomly attack other buildings as whatever was going on feedback into the Evangelion. "Synchronization rate has hit eighty-five and raising!"

"Shinjiko can you hear us?" Misato tried to get a response but all they could see was Eva-01 on a rampage. The girl was lost within her mind to deeply for them to do anything. "Damn it is there anything we can do?"

The Angel was holding itself high above with nothing short of long-range missiles being able to hit it. NERV at the moment didn't have any with them and besides possibly the N2 or actual nuclear-tipped they would likely do nothing to the Angel. "Eva-00 still need to be repaired and refitted," Nevermind that Rei was still, unconscious. "Eva-02 is still a full week away."

A roar in screen caught everyone's attention as Eva-01 began hitting its head into the ground. "Can we cut the power?"

At Misato's suggestion, Ritsuko froze. Cutting the power would have worked if there wasn't one problem. Eva-01 had the means to power itself. In fact, the cord was more of taking excess power from the Evangelion Unit then actually powering it. "The system isn't responding we can't get it to eject the cord."

"The synchronization rate has just passed one hundred percent!" This was bad as it meant that whatever injuries she was suffering was going to not only feel real but becomes real and worse.

Unknown to most of them Shinjiko's demonic heritage did allow her a healing factor which could repair much of the damage. However, the bigger issue was the fact that as the rate increased there was a chance of Shinjiko's body being dissolved. "Vital signs are normal but if this violent thrashing keeps up she might end up seriously injured."

Standing next to Gendo the "U.N. inspector" rolled his eyes at this. A serious injury for a Succubus, or in this case a Cambion, would be well over a fatal one for a Lilin. ' _Serious to you but it might just be minor to her.'_

Still, the rising synchronization rates was a curiosity. The more they increased the more both Eva and pilot started to feel each other. Already Evs-01 had taken a Soul of Darkness but showed no signs of alterations. ' _Perhaps a there is a chance that Shinjiko and the Evangelion would evolve them both?'_

He remembered something that his order had tried to do centuries ago. Failure had greeted them many times but perhaps this could be used to succeed? His eyes continued to look at the thrashing Evangelion as Arael's mental attack continued.

* * *

Yui knew something was wrong. Shinjiko was having a meltdown and yet she didn't know why. Reaching into her daughter she could see that she was reliving memories. As strange as this was she could make out something forcing this. ' _A direct mental attack!'_

Yui had to stop this right now. Taking control of Eva-01 was proving difficult as her daughter's instincts were flooding over to herself through the synchronization rate. Forcing she pushed into her daughter's mind. A barrier met her attempts to reach her daughter. Tapping into the power of the S2 organ she pushed forward to break the defense of Arael's mental attack. Yui knew that there could be repercussions for this, especially given how high the rate was, but she had to save her daughter.

Yui found herself standing in the middle of an alleyway with a partly consumed human body next to her. This was her daughter's memories. Yui walked forward as she saw what looked like a door. Opening it she found her daughter standing on a train station with her husband walking away. The day just after her absorption into Evangelion Unit 01.

In front of her daughter, a bluish shaded version of her appeared. The Angel who had been attacking her with her more traumatizing memories. Darkness formed her hands at this. "Leave her alone!"

The tendrils raced out and slammed into Arael catching them by surprise. Shinjiko turned her head and was met with her mother as tendrils of dark energy moved from her arms. Arael pulled themselves back up as its eyes narrowed. "You're the one who spoke to Sachiel," It could feel the protectiveness coming off of her. This was the mother of the pilot. "The soul within the creation of the Lilin."

"Mommy," Shinjiko couldn't believe it. The memory of what had happened to her was once again fresh in her mind thanks to the Angel. "Is it really you?"

Yui walked over to the mental projection of her daughter and brought her into a hug. In her arms, she felt her daughter's mental self return to her current age. "It is I'm sorry that you had to see that and go through all of this," Her voice filled with sadness. "This wasn't what I had hoped would happen."

Of course, the interloper in her daughter's mind had to break this up. Arael took on a blue shaded copy of Yui's form as the Angel spoke. "She had hoped that being absorbed into Eva-01 would foil the plans of a SEELE and that her husband would send you to her family."

No words were spoken as Yui turned her head over to the Angel. Letting go of her daughter suddenly a suit of black armor formed around her as she reached out and took hold of a battleaxe. The battleaxe that Shinjiko was left from her. One surprising question that she had while watching this was were did her wings go?

"Tell me do you know that if the cause of a mental attack gets brutalized then their body would be left vulnerable?" She held the battleaxe with both her arms out and pointed at him as tendrils if darkness formed around her armor. It was clear to Arael that this wasn't going to work on her.

Arael turned to make an escape only to be caught by one of the wings by a tendril of darkness. Yui pulled her arm back and brought the copy of herself to the ground hard. Turning around Arael was greeted with the black axe head coming down on its midsection. "Aghhh!"

The Angel's screams only brought a smile under her helmet. She looked over at her daughter who had suffered at him. "Shinjiko how about I teach you how to use your battleaxe?"

After everything Arael had put her through there wasn't any resistance to this. A copy of Yui's armor formed over her as the battleaxe formed in her hands. Arael's form started to shift back to its true self as they both looked in. "Alright, first a lesson in how to swing an axe."

* * *

For almost five minutes the thrashing of Eva-01 seemed to slow down as the Evangelion Unit Stood like a statue on its knees. No one from NERV was sent out as the Angel still floated over the area were Eva-01 was. Finally, the Angel managed to pull back their mind in pain from the mother-daughter torture bonding.

Eva-01 got up from its position and looked up into the sky. Arael was far to high up for any of their weapons to work. Yet, that was not going to stop either of them. Both mother and daughter let out a roar which Eva-01 echoed as its restraints broke and an A.T. field covered the area. The umbilical cord was torn off as the ground below it seemed to break under the weight of the invisible force.

Within NERV, however, everyone was frantic as the data they were getting seemed to be cut off. Xehanort looked on as he could feel the field. "All communications are gone our sensors have been shot we are not getting anything!"

Finally, it happened. The fair turned into something of an inhuman yell as from the back of the Evangelion darkness sprang forth. Tendrils of it flew around with a dark yellow glow seemingly coming from its eyes. The area around the Evangelion turned a dark red as its A.T. field seemed to twist around. A black five-pointed halo formed over its head. "The MAGI system has picked up a huge spike in something coming from Eva-01, " The readings didn't seem to make any sense. "What is going on?"

"The Evangelion it seems is evolving," Xehanort's words caused Gendo to turn to him. The demon pointed to the scream as everyone watched darkness swirl around the Evangelion.

Finally the tendrils of darkness formed into two massive wings this time coming just from the hip area and made much like that of a Succubus own. From in front of its mouth, a swirling ball of darkness formed. This sphere was seemingly held together by its A.T. field. The Eva started to float up into the air as Shinjiko could feel something pulsing throw and even inside of her. "Taste death!"

A dark beam shot out from them and into space. Arael shocked and disoriented by the mental counter attack tried to put up its A.T. field to protect itself. The beam punched right through it and into its red core. A scream echoed into the mind of Shinjiko and Yui as Arael core was blown apart. Eva-01 gave out a roar as the wings of darkness extended further before finally disappearing. The huge being fell to one knee as whatever had happened caused it to power down in a sense.

* * *

Shinjiko got out of the showers as her wings flapped getting the water off themselves. After getting out of the entry plug she hadn't spoken to anyone. Her mother was inside of the Evangelion. The things were alive and hers held her mother's soul. ' _That's why I forgot about how she died.'_

Walking out if the shower and dressed again she wondered what she was going to do or say with this revelation. An alarm echoed throughout the base as Section 2 moved around the base. "What's going on?"

One of the Section 2 agents turned to her. "We're under attack!"

That caused her to worry. How did they get attacked? She wondered if Asuka and Rei were ok. Shinjiko raced down the other way of the hallway as the alarm continued to echo across the base. As she raced across the halls she found herself grabbed as she turned the corner. A black metal gauntlet held her by the neck as one of the attackers looked at her. "What the…"

Shinjiko looked at the helmet of one of the attackers. As soon her yellow eyes stared into the black helm the attacker let her go. "You're eyes," She then removed the helmet as Shinjiko was met with supernatural beauty, two curved horns like her own, bright red hair, and eyes just like her own. "Who are you?"

"Azel there you are…" The newly named Azel and Shinjiko turned to the side as they were greeted by two other figures. The first was also wearing black colored armor with an equally dark blade in hand. The other was wearing a good and mask with a pure white armor. "Who is she?"

The one wearing the hood looked at Shinjiko as she removed her mask. The same yellow eyes greeted Shinjiko that both she, Asuka and Azel shared. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke. "What is your name?"

Her first thought was to use Shinjiko. Before she could she stopped herself. It was obvious that the three ladies in front of her were Succubi. "Keridwen," Her Succubi name rolled off her tongue. "Keridwen La Discordia."

The three of them looked at her stunned. Finally, tears formed in the eyes of the Succubi woman in white armor. "You're her daughter aren't you?" She pulled Shinjiko into a hug.

The last member removed her helmet revealing the same eyes, horns, and supernatural beauty like the two others, with long black hair. She looked at Shinjiko with a sigh. Here she had expected something but not this. "This isn't how I pictured meeting my grandchild."

Shinjiko looked at her grandmother, strange thinking it as she looked like a young woman in her twenties than a grandmother, with wide eyes. This was her mother's family. ' _My family.'_

"Well, know that you three are done with your attack on the base?" The three of them turned as Xehanort walked up. He held up his arms as she saw Shinjiko's grandmother point her sword at him. Oh, he knew the blade in question. Something that had ended the lives of plenty of leaders who dared fight the Discordia. "Lady Eris I mean you no harm I only seek to tell you what happened."

* * *

 **A touching family reunion. Now as for the Asuka and Shinjiko bit in the beginning recall that they are half-succubus. I might change the pairing and I might not but seeing how I have two of them I might as well give some random fan service this chapter. Oh, and no Gendo does not yet know that Yui had another child. Not yet at least.**

 **Cya all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I would have finished this sooner but I got sick sadly. I'm mostly better now but still sorry about the delay.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98, and tonyalexander13 for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Shinjiko sat in a meeting room as her eyes looked at the three still, armored, Succubi that sat with her the table around her. The attack that they had caused was a raid to see if her mother was here. Somehow they had found her Dirac Manipulator and looking through her records they found out about NERV. Finding her was a surprise. "Keridwen you have something in your hair."

The white armored one pulled out a tiny bit of semi-dried LCL fluid from her hair. Her name was Cadence and like Azel was her mother's older siblings. The oldest to be precise and as it turned out was the sibling that her mother had a relationship with. As far as Succubi culture went that meant that she wasn't her aunt and instead was her mother as well. "It's LCL fluid you kind of attacked just after I got out from the shower."

The door to the room opened up as Asuka walked in. Almost immediately the three Succubi turned to her surprised to see her. Shinjiko did tell them that she wasn't the only child of Yui's but it seems that seeing them was still surprising. "Mein Gott, the old man was right."

"You must be Asuka right?" Cadence had a smile as she looked at her. Asuka was by coincidence also a Succubus name. It meant Red Vixen. "You know when Keridwen told us she had a little sister I thought you'll be younger."

Asuka raises an eyebrow at Keridwen before her eyes fell on Shinjiko. That had to be the girl's Succubi name. "Well, I am only a few months younger than her," The redhead took a seat next to Eris with a questioning look on her face. "So, you're my 'mama's' family?"

A nod came from Cadence as she introduced everyone to her. "I'm Cadence and I'm both your mother's oldest sister and her mate," Cadence motioned to Azel who was sitting there with her eyes still on alert. Who could blame her given that they were in a paramilitary base? "That's your aunt Azel, Yui's older sister, and my younger sibling."

Eris turned to Asuka deciding to introduce herself personally. "I'm Eris, Matriarch of the Throne of Discordia, and I'm your grandmother."

The redhead Cambion was confused by the "Throne" bit before her mind started to put the pieces. Discordia was supposed to be her last name. ' _Wait does this mean we're some kind of noble or royal house?'_ Asuka was getting giddy at the prospect of her being something of a princess.

The door opened again as Gendo walked in with Kozo, Ritsuko, and Misato. The Commander of NERV's eyes fell on Asuka and her features. There was something he was going to have to ask. Eris eyes fell on him. "So, you're the leader here, Gendo Ikari correct?" Eris turned over to Shinjiko to get confirmation. "He is your father correct?"

"Yes," There was almost a moment of hesitation at this. Almost as she wondered if she should still see him as family.

Eris got up from her seat after getting her confirmation. A warm smile formed on her face. "I am sorry for the intrusion on your base," Eris had a slight bow to her son-in-law. "I trust my daughter told you about me?"

There was an awkward pause from Gendo as he had no idea who she was. Eventually, he just went with the first thing to come to mind. "You're her mother?"

This got an eye roll from the Succubus. She understood that humans tend to age and lived short lives but for her, that wasn't an issue. "Of course I am," Eris crossed her arms and looked at her son-in-law with an annoyed expression. "Did she not tell you a thing about how Succubi look and age?"

"Actually, until recently we didn't even know she was a Succubus " Ritsuko answered causing the three of them to look at her. Azel seemed to roll her eyes for a moment, Eris just wondered why her daughter acted like that, and Cadence turned over to both Shinjiko and Asuka with concern on her face.

Eris let out a sigh at this. Leave it to her youngest to cause some kind of problem. Misato looking at Eris decided to ask her own question after hearing this. "How old are each of you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm four hundred and thirty-seven, Cadence is two hundred and ninety-eight, and Azel is two hundred and seventeen," Eris answer caused Misato to look at the Succubi and then at Asuka and Shinjiko with a hint of jealousy. Looking as good as they did for centuries on end was just something anyone couldn't help but be jealous of.

Arael turned over to Cadence. She could read the room and knew that they were going to have a talk concerning their sister and her two daughters. "Cadence why don't you and your newly found children leave the room to catch up?"

* * *

The staff of NERV seemed to give them, or rather Cadence, a wide berth as they walked through the base. Despite how short their attack was they had injured and overpowered many of their Section 2 agents. Shinjiko couldn't blame them given her own experience with herself. "So, Keridwen you didn't tell me what exactly is LCL fluid?"

Before she could answer her Asuka spoke up. "It's something that they flood the entry plugs with," Cadence turned her head over to the redhead who continued to explain. "It's a breathable liquid that also acts as a type of cushioning for when we pilot our Evangelions."

Cadence raised an eyebrow at this. Unlike her sisters, her understanding of this world was fairly limited. The terminology flew past her head as she tried to picture it. "What's an Evangelion?"

A few minutes later Asuka had basically pulled them both to the cages to get a look at the two Evangelions that were housed there. Eva-00 was undergoing repairs but was scheduled for a refit while Eva-01 seemed to be undergoing routine maintenance. Cadence couldn't help but look at them more surprised than in awe. "You both pilot Dajinns?"

"Dajinns?" Cadence words caused both girls to ask at almost the same time.

"It's something Azel showed me that a few groups are working on back in the Veil," Although there was a few difference that she could see. The first being that they were bigger than the models that they used which should at best go up to the chest of the Evangelion. "Are they organic in any way?"

Shinjiko was hesitant to answer or even talk about what she knew. The memory that Arael forced her to relive was still fresh in her mind. As was the knowledge that her mother was trapped within the Evangelion. "Of course, they aren't," Asuka rolled her eyes at this. "What are Dajinn or whatever organic?"

A nod of confirmation was given from Cadence. This brought a stunned expression to both Asuka and Shinjiko although for slightly different reasons. "They are supposed to be made from the Purple Ooze, the rare and degenerated remains of our ancestors," She placed her hand over her heard. "Its form that primordial soup that we spawn from and it's said that it still in a way makes who we are."

This just brought more questions than answers to Asuka and to Shinjiko. "Who are these ancestors anyway?"

Cadence if possible seemed to light up in a full teacher mode. Honestly, if it was possible Shinjiko expected she would dress up as one while given then an explanation. "Our ancestors are a race termed the Exiles by themselves as they were exiled from this plane billions of years ago forced to make a living and adapt to their new world!"

"Why did they do that?" It sounded like some old sci-fi plot to Asuka. Just how did they figure out any of this actually happened?

"Political opponents, mutants, criminals, occasional poor people," Asuka froze up as she was picking up an unsettling parallel to something Germany did nearly a century ago.

Strange how Second Impact turned Germany into a more militant and a Great Power once again. Luckily they seemed more in love with the Empire than a certain group from history. ' _Beklagenswert, that's what they saw them as.'_

Cadence could see Asuka reaction and decided not to continue in that. "Even, still they tamed the dimension and build a great civilization pit of it," Cadence remembered the sites if several of the works that dotted several parts of the dimension. "Ruins and leftovers of it exist to this day a testament to their will and to their greatness."

That explained some of their questions. Of course, Cadence was still going on. "After that, they decided to show their relatives from beyond the Veil what they had done and sadly whether by misunderstanding or something we don't quite know they went to war and were either defeated or pushed back, but not before nearly pushing their relative race to the brink of extinction."

"Than what they all died?"

Cadence gave Asuka a nod in confirmation. "Well, they chose so after finding out that their related race was dead and they returned to the near lifeless Veil and gave it life with their own," Hence were demonic life came from. "Although by accident several explores looking at the ruins thousands of years ago ended up discovering that ones that had banished the Exiles in their last moments created seeds to spread life across their dimension with earth being one such world."

Asuka and Shinjiko both looked at each other for a second and then back at Cadence. Finding out that life on earth originated elsewhere, and finding out that said life was connected to the demons, was strange to say the less. At this point, Asuka was starting to wonder if she knew something about the Angels. "So, how do the Angels fit into all of this?"

If she knew what they looked like perhaps Cadence could answer this. While demonic kind was aware and able to travel to many worlds in the main dimension they didn't much about it. The size of the Evangelion did give her an idea that their opponents were large but there wasn't anything to confirm what they actually were. "Sorry, but I don't know what an Angel even is."

Looking at the two Evangelions and back at her two newly found daughter's she had a question to ask.."So, which ones are the ones that each of you pilot?"

Asuka crossed her arms a bit offended at this. Sure, Cadence had no idea but still, Asuka had her pride. "My Evangelion being shipped over here and it's a Production Model," She pointed to the Eva-01. "She pilots Eva-01, the Test type while the prototype Eva-00 is piloted by the First Child."

"The First Child?" Hearing that there were three pilots caught Cadence's attention. "Who is that?"

* * *

Rei awoke to feel a slight pain in her head. For a moment she wondered where she was before she remembered that she was having a test with Eva-00. There was nothing else after that. She felt like there was something she was forgetting but she couldn't place it. The only thing that she could remember from it was one thing. ' _Lilith,'_ The name of her previous existence of which she would be returned to for the Commander's plans. ' _I... don't like that.'_

Thinking about it made her mad for some reason. She couldn't understand why this was but the idea of the scenario only made her mad. Rei tried to figure out where this sudden change came from. "You're awake."

She turned her head as she was greeted with Shinjiko walking into the room. Following behind her was a woman dressed with white armor. The two horns on her head along with the supernatural beauty was enough to give away what she was. "Who is she?"

Seeing the blue haired girl Cadence could tell a superficial similarity to her sister's fake skin form. It was strange and her hair and eyes seemed off for a normal human. "I'm Cadence La Discordia, I'm Keridwen's mother," That brought a confused look on the girl's face. Cadence immediately realized that she had probably been told about her sister being Shinjiko, or Keridwen as she knew her, mother. "Not her birth mother I mean."

Shinjiko felt rather awkward at that moment. She had been told about how Succubi raise children not long ago. "It's a Succubus thing Rei," A blush formed on her face at this. "Turns out we have family units based on a harem with kids of said harem being raised collectively by all members."

"While that is nice to know who is Keridwen?" Rei question was meet with Cadence turning her head over to Shinjiko.

The Cambion girl should have known that there was something Rei didn't know about her. "Keridwen is my Succubus name," Having two sets of names was something that she honestly forgot about. "Shinjiko is my human name."

There was something else they seemed to share. The name Rei was a name she had been given as a human while her name for what she actually was being Lilith. ' _Keridwen,'_ The idea of calling her Keridwen seemed strange to her. ' _Why am I thinking about this?'_ She pushed these thoughts aside for later. "I prefer to use Shinjiko as That's the name you had when we met."

A light blush formed on Shinjiko's face at this. Cadence caught sight of this and while she didn't show any signs of it she was actually rather excited to find out that Shinjiko already had a crush. ' _I can hear the wing beats of grandchildren already.'_

Cadence was what most people would term a hopeless romantic. Even other Succubi found her unhealthy obsessed with the idea of it. "The two of you won't happen to be in a relationship?"

A blush formed on both of their faces. Shinjiko couldn't believe that she was already acting like an embarrassing mother. Rei, however, was having different thoughts than the Cambion girl. In her mind, she pictured the both of them together. ' _Can I even have that?'_

An honest question given just who and what she was. Could they even have a relationship given they were both, similar and yet, different from each other? ' _Why am I having these thoughts again?'_

"So, you're with the First Child than?" Asuka asked as she made herself known. Her words only made things worse to Shinjiko. The redhead Cambion looked at the Nephilim with a teasing look. "I guess I should start calling you sister?"

If there was one thing this succeed in causing it was confirming to Cadence that there was an emotional pull between the both of them. "Sorry, for all this teasing dear," She looked around noticing nothing that gave her a sign of Rei's family had visited her. "Dear, where are your family shouldn't they know that you are in the infirmary?"

The didn't answer as she looked at the Succubi with a natural expression. "I don't have one," A simple fact given that she wasn't born. "The Commander is my guardian."

Shinjiko winced at this. She had seen the kind of place were Rei had lived. If that was how his father treated someone under his care than maybe she didn't want to know him. "I have a hard time seeing that out of him."

Rei strangely didn't feel any anger at this. In fact, she felt herself agreeing with Shinjiko. ' _I feel dislike about the Commander,'_ She had never felt like this. Yet, some part of her always had. ' _How can I have always hated him?'_

* * *

Gendo and Eris both stared at each other as the air in the room had gotten extremely tense. Eris had been rather forward with her desire to take both the Second and Third Child back with her. Seeing how she was basically demanding they hand over two of the only three pilots they had Misato voiced her opposition to it.

Soon both her ana Azel started arguing until it lead to this. Azel was gripping the hilt of her sword as she felt like cutting the woman's head right off. Misato even had her hand on her gun as she noticed the killer look coming from her. Before Gendo and Eris knew it the both of them were staring at each other realizing that they had a bit of an impasse. At least Eris figured there was one.

' _Mom,'_ Eris looked around as she was sure that she could hear her youngest child's voice. Out the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter standing there in a lab coat.

Eris naturally wondered if she was seeing things. That thought was pushed back as the image didn't fade away. Taking another look Eris could feel a presence in her mind. ' _I am not seeing things am I?'_

Yui shook her head confirming that Eris was indeed seeing her daughter. ' _I'm speaking to you thanks to Soul Chorus,'_ Eris raised an eyebrow at this. Soul Chorus was something no Children of Darkness had the means to use. ' _It's a long story my husband would be able to fill in much of it but currently I an kind of stuck inside a giant cyborg.'_

Taking a look at her daughter Eris watched as she disappeared. Her attention returned to the meeting that was underway. "I wish to speak with the Commander in private about this," She turned to Azel who looked ready to attack. "Please don't try anything until I return."

Azel gave her mother a nod in understanding. Eris and Gendo walked out of the room for a ways before the Succubus turned to him. She wanted answers as to just what had happened to her youngest daughter. "My daughter just contacted me telling me that she's stuck in a giant cyborg," Gendo froze up at this which didn't go unnoticed. "Alright, what is going on?"

Gendo figured he should tell her. There weren't any recorders around but he figured that it was best they talk about it somewhere that he knew was safe. "Not here I don't want anyone walking in on the biggest secret in NERV."

Half an hour later, in his office, Gendo had finished telling Eris about everything. The Evangelion Project that Yui headed and the incident that got her consumed into Eva-01. Because of this Shinjiko was made a pilot because of how synchronization worked. Eris was starting to see that her youngest had planned for all of this to happen. Not like it wasn't all that surprising given that she was an excellent planner. "And let me get this straight you think you might know a way to get her back?"

He gave her a nod. From what Xehanort told him there was a way for them to salvage her soul provided they had the correct means to do so. That included a specially built entry plug which they had to make more or less from scratch. "Unfortunately the means to do so have to be built or altered from as they are before we can go through with it and given the Angel attacks are likely to get harder from here on out.."

"You need every available pilot in order to make sure they don't destroy the base and the Evangelion in question," Eris could see what he was getting at. They needed Keridwen, or Shinjiko as she knew by them, and Asuka to pilot in order to make that happen. The Succubus crossed her arms

On one hand, she wanted to take her granddaughters back with her. The both of them were her family and furthermore needed to learn of their heritage. On the other hand, if she could have all her family member's back she wouldn't hesitate to take it. Unlike with Gendo, however, she wasn't willing to risk her other family members. After thinking over her options and coming up with a few scenarios of her own picked the safest one.

"If that is the case allow me to make a few requests."

* * *

Cadence blinked a few moments wondering if she had heard that correctly. Eris had informed her that she would be staying here along with both Shinjiko and Asuka. That part wasn't what caused her confusion it was the follow-up. "M-my sister's alive?"

Eris gave her a nod. "She's currently been absorbed into the thing that they are using to fight their enemies," Finding out that her daughter was in some form still with them had made her almost want to tear up in joy. "Anyway, they are going to find a way to release her from it but until then they would wish for both of her children to stay and help them fight the opposing Children of Light."

"And, you wish for me to stay here?" Cadence hadn't been to earth for more than a few short visits. The thought of staying here for an extended period of time was both exciting and a bit terrifying.

Azel walked up to her sister as she explained there mother's reasonings. She had been there when the agreement was settled. "It's something of a compromise between possibilities with you here both Keridwen and Asuka can learn about their Succubus heritage while allowing for NERV to keep two of their pilots."

"However, I will be leaving you with our Quantum Dirac Manipulator in case things turn back you are to get both yourself and the kids out of here," That almost brought a gasp from Cadence. Quantum Dirac Manipulator were a rarity and not something to just be handed to one person. How Eris managed to get one was a long story in itself.

In the end, Cadence understood that her mother wanted. If there was a chance to get her sister, and her mate, back so that they can truly be a family than she was willing to stay here for her new daughters. "I understand mother," She gave her a slight bow in respect to her Matriarch. "I will see to it that both my daughters learn about their heritage to the best of my abilities."

* * *

Leaving out of the facility wasn't hard in the slightest. The guards had no way to actually stop him. By the end of it, he had been walking past guards who he easily tossed aside either with his A.T. field or by literally tossing then with his superhuman strength. By the end of it, he was calm walking out of the building. The tree cover valley of the Swiss Alps greeted him.

Looking up he saw the moon overhead. A celestial object that was created from the aftermath of First Impact. On it was someone he wanted to speak too. Getting there would be an issue. ' _Unless,'_ Kaworu turned his head to the west deep into the forest. ' _I have someone help me get there.'_

He walked through the forest for hours before finally coming across an old and hollow tree. He reached under it and ripped the dead trunk out of the ground. In the ground a large crystal laid in the middle of it with what appeared as a human-like embryo in the middle. Placing his hand in it he tapped into the powers he had inherited from his previous incarnation. When it was done he ran back as the crystal glowed before the embryo eyes opened.

Taking several steps back the organic matter of the Angel shot out in several directions. Finally, it's core formed and soon it's body took shape. Long serpentine-like it had four arms each with three-digit claws. Its head was seemingly made of done with four eyes fitting in a way that formed some kind of diamond. It had two mouths ones on top of the other.

Two curved horns came from its shoulder As its core showed protected by what looked like bone strips coming from its back. The newly awakened Angel turned its head down as it looked at Kaworu. " _Hail All-Father, I thank you for helping with my awakening,"_ The Angel looked around at the landscape and back at Kaworu. " _Why is the world like this and what happened to you?"_

Kaworu looked at his arms. An afterimage of his previous giant white limb flashed before he looked the Angel. "A lot has happened and I can fill you in on it later," He looked up at the moon. "Right now I need to speak with someone on the moon."

The Angel looked up at the celestial body confused as to how it had gotten there. If he had awakened naturally the information would already be there. However, Kaworu had to cut it off when speeding up their awakening. " _Who?"_

"Armisael."

* * *

 **This story would be rather short if I didn't keep Asuka and Shinjiko at NERV for the time being. Is this want Yui meant to happen when she contacted her mother? Nope, but what can you do. Not everything can go as you planned. Speaking of which now the Angel War is starting to take a new turn.**

 **Throne of Discordia: One of the Great Houses and like all others can trace their ancestry to the High Queen. The family has a warrior and military tradition. The Sixth and current Matriarch is Eris.**

 **Purple Ooze: Heavily degenerated remains of the primordial soup that was once the bodies of the Exiles. This organic sludge is a rarity in the Veil with its uses being discovered to create an Organic technology called Dajinns.**

 **Dajinns: Experimental Organic mechs made by certain demonic fractions. A recent development, the reasons for their creation is something that has suddenly become a focus. The person who proposed or created the idea is still unknown to most which to some is unsettling.**

 **That's it for the new lore. Yeah, I should make a list of it. Anyway, cya all next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**It has been a few weeks since I updated this story. I apologize to anyone waiting.**

 **Thank you Scattershot98, and saberstorm for your feedback, thoughts, and questions. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and Rebuild of Evangelion are the property of Gainix, Studio Khara and Hideaki Anno. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

* * *

Shinjiko looked up at the bedroom ceiling as her mind was lost in thought. Her mother's side of her family had finally shown up and now her other mother, as well as her aunt, Cadence was staying in this dimension with them. It was something of a compromise so that both she and Asuka would stay here to pilot the Evangelions. Shinjiko turned her head to the side towards the other occupant of the room.

Asuka was already asleep unlike her. The redhead seemed to take to these changes and to being part Succubus far more than her. Shinjiko was certain she was also seeping in the nude like last time. ' _I wonder if she'll start calling her mana.'_

This was the reason Shinjiko was having such a hard time sleeping. Technically she knew where her mother was, stuck inside of Eva-01, and now she found herself with another one thanks to how Succubi have relationships. Even though it was a surprise to meet them already Cadence was willing to take up the role of being their mother. ' _Why am I so weirded out by this?'_

The answer seemed simple enough. She had been raised and lived much of her life as a human girl without any information on what her heritage actually was until recently. Now, it seems that the more she learned about it the more strange and alien she felt.

Compare that to her sibling, Asuka who spent her life having to appear human was more adjusted to this than her. ' _Still, it's only been a few days and I'm still surprised by this,'_ Multiple lovers was a common thing among Succubi so of course was having half-siblings. ' _Would I end up having a few as I grow older?'_

Maybe the reason it was all so weird to her was because in some ways she still saw herself as a human girl. Given time perhaps she'll start getting use to her heritage and all it entitles. An image of earlier today flashed in her mind. ' _Maybe not that.'_

* * *

Looking for a place to stay in Tokyo-3 was currently extremely cheap. The Japanese housing market, being as it as it was, such a thing would be a dream come true. That is unless someone currently liked living in the middle of a war zone. Cadence was surprisingly have not as much issue with the Japanese language as Ritsuko had expected.

She was finally out of her armor and wearing something of a purple gothic lolita dress with her hair tied in a purple bow. "How is it that you can understand what's written on them?"

"Oh, I learned the language because of my sister brought back a few books from here," Cadence figured that if she was going to be staying her she might as well get a place to stay in the city. As for her position within NERV, it was decided that she'll be teaching the kids how to fight, especially both Asuka and Shinjiko. "I am surprised that Gendo isn't taking care of our children."

Ritsuko was still weirded out by this. Cadence had explained how Succubi relationships worked. As she was Yui's mate at the time she and Gendo got married that meant that she was also his wife. The fact that Yui got married to someone else didn't matter at all to her. Nor did the revelation that she had two kids. Cadence was quick to take on the role of a mother because she was their mother. ' _It's just so weird to see someone so relaxed with all of this.'_

A tiny part of her mind wondered if that would extend to her. Ritsuko made a mental note to ask her about it later. "The Commander doesn't really seem to live anywhere but here now," She did know about the old living quarters within the base and the significance of them to him. "He decided it was best for both the Second and Third Child to live with Captain Katsuragi."

"You mean the woman who started an argument with my sister over us taking them back?" Cadence was amazed that she was even standing up to her sister about it. "She isn't in a relationship with them is she?"

The faux blonde almost fell out of her seat at this. She hoped that she wasn't being serious about this. After a few moments, it looked like she was being serious. "I am almost certain that isn't the case." Nevermind that they were a little under half her age. ' _Then again they are technically aliens and Yui was probably more than triple The Commanders age when they got together.'_

Actually, how long did Succubi even live for? Cadence was almost three hundred years old and her mother was well over four hundred. They never really got any answers on their projected lifespans. "If you don't mind me asking what is the average life expectancy for Succubi?"

Cadence shrugged her shoulders. "We've never really bothered to figure out the max age that we would live for actually," Cadence knew that such a thing was common among the long-lived species like them, and a few others. With the exception of the Elves who actually did. "Although we do know that some notable members of our race can and have lived for more than a thousand, even a few thousand years, years before dying from such things as battle, assassination, or unfortunate accidents but dying of old age is unheard of actually."

There were a few rumors of Succubi dying from old age. Of course, they were hard to verify and the ages thrown around ranged from five thousand to ten thousand years old. If there was any truth to this then it was likely they had either the third or second longest life spans. "Is the Veil that dangerous?"

"I mean it depends on where you are," Sure, the fauna tend to be tougher than most of earth's, but that didn't mean it would be impossible for humans to survive. "Some parts of it would be difficult but I think humans could survive if you left them there although," She remembered quite a few places that were hard for even some species of demonic life to live in. "Places like the Frostlands are a bit too much for all but those who are native to the lands and even then it's a bit hard for even them."

The scientist in Ritsuko wanted to ask more questions at this. Learning more about an alien world, about demons, and the similarities they had with them and the Angels. There was practically so much she wanted to ask but right now wasn't the time. "If you don't mind me asking where does Rei live?"

* * *

Everything was slipping out of Keel's control. Tabris had just left his containment killing half the guards sent to stop him in the process. If that wasn't enough the Angel attacks were not going as he had planned. Oh, and something was happening to Evangelion Unit 01. His spy satellites were able to pick up readings from the Eva that did not fit in the parameters.

At this point, nothing seemed salvageable. NERV was likely now renegade element. The other members of SEELE couldn't be trusted in any way shape or form. No, Keel knew what he should do. "Sir," SEELE Six icon appeared on one of the screens. "I heard that Tabris has escaped."

Of course, the other members would be given reports of it. Keel put on his face as he spoke to him. "Yes, he has," SEELE as a group knew that Tabris was practically uncontrollable. If he wanted to escape he would espace and they could do nothing to stop him. "Is there any reason as to why you wanted to talk to me about it?"

"We might not need him or the embryo to have Adam," That caught Keel's attention. Any old Evangelion wouldn't do for what they wanted. Each one had been mutated in the process of creation, with the exception of Eva-01 at first, so what was he getting at. "I apologize for keeping it a secret but I was trying an experiment to see if we could successfully create a replacement for Adam or Tabris in case something happened."

Now that caught his full attention. Keel knew that the man was doing something behind their backs. Setting up another fail safe was actually what a few others suspected SEELE Six was doing but Keel being as suspicious as he was didn't believe it. "A clone?"

Cloning Tabris was the obvious choice. However, that was not what this was. "Tried that the clones don't seem to take for long eventually degrading apart," It seemed that Tabris existence was an anomaly or that it was possible Adam's soul and S2 organ was responsible. "No, my granddaughter has interestingly taken to the cell injections developing an S2 organ that matches Tabris and Adams in all aspects."

SEELE Six showed Keel the results of the experiment for him to look over. Keel was surprised that one of them would actually do this to their relatives. Don't get him wrong he would do it himself but he had just figured his fellow SEELE members had stronger morals. "This is rather promising."

The only issue they had to deal with was Tabris. Now that he was free and walking around it was clear he would learn the truth of the state of the world and if he found the Angels… ' _Whoever has Adam's embryo better keep it out of his hands.'_

The embryo was missing its S2 organ. However, it was within Tabris and should he meet with it Adam would return and finish its terraforming of the world. "Does she know of what you have done?"

"No, she just assumes that her health problems had been treated," SEELE Six had suspected a success when her problems started disappearing. Such things were partly genetic in nature and a rewrite of her genetic code was a good sign that it was working.

* * *

When she got the address from Ritsuko Cadence was sure to look up the city plan for Tokyo-3. With it, she was able to see where it was that she had to go. Of course, once she was out of the Geofront she took to the skies in order to get an idea of where she was and had to go. The MAGI, if it could talk, would be furious at all the editing it had to do as she was spotted in broad daylight by so many people.

After an hour of flying, she came across the part of the city where Rei lived. Cadence looked at the rundown neighborhood that it was. She had to see for herself the kind of place that Rei was living at. Flying overhead she couldn't help but draw parallels to a slum after a fight. ' _She lives here?!'_

Landing in an alleyway she walked down the broken streets. A few unsavory people gave her a few unsettling looks. Shadows gathered around her arms as she was ready to defend herself. As soon as she did one of the creepy old men walked up to her. "What's a gorgeous woman like you doing here?"

Cadence rolled her eyes at this. The fool was looking to get killed if he thought he could hit on her. "I am here for my own business," The shadows she had gathered in her A.T. field was ready as she glared at the man. "Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

The man didn't seem to listen. In fact, her words only seemed to make him want her more. "Hard to get I see," His eyes shot wide as he felt something cut straight through his stomach. "Wha…"

He looked down to see a tendril of darkness having punched right through him. Cadence pulled it back as he fell to the ground bleeding out. ' _I really didn't want to do it,'_ However, she had dealt with enough creeps to know that sometimes she didn't get what she wanted. ' _I hope that will be the last of them.'_

Finally, she came to the building that Rei lived in. Much like the rest of the buildings in this area, it was run down and this made Cadence worried for her. She was also mad that Gendo could just leave her out in this state. The Section 2 agents took notice of her and she did with them. Walking into the place her face fell.

It was a slum much like everything outside pointed to it. Walking through the hallway she finally came across Rei's apartment. Her first notice was that the door wasn't locked and after opening it found the lock to be broken. The apartment was small with dust and barely anything. "Rei lives here?"

The neighborhood was unsafe, the living arguments were subpar at best, and she was on her own in this. On a shelf she took notice of a pair of broken glasses. Next to them, however, was a black feather. ' _It's a Succubus feather,'_ There were only two individuals that it could have been from. ' _She has one of Keridwen's wing feathers.'_

"What are you doing here?" Cadence turned as she saw Rei at the doorway. The blue-haired Nephilim was surprised to see that her door to her apartment was partly opened. At first, she had gotten worried that someone had broken in before remembering that the apartment was always watched.

Cadence turned to her as her gaze hardened at the thought of the living arrangements that she was in. Her mind turned to Gendo and than back to the apartment. ' _How can he do this to her?'_ Cadence turned to her as she soon knew what she was going to do. "Sorry, I asked about where you lived and wanting to check it out." Cadence left the room while Rei stared at the Succubus.

* * *

Gendo looked over the report from one of NERV's branches. They had managed to locate the entry plug that Yui had used from their storage in India. From what Xehanort had told him he was going to need it in order to bring Yui back. Modifications had to be made to the technology but as long as they had it they had the means to recover her.

Along with the sample of his wife's blood that they had on hand, it was two of the five things they would need to extract her from the Evangelion. The other three things Xehanort would get for them either through his connects in SEELE or through, unknown to Gendo, other means. ' _Two copies of the Spear of Longinus, Demons equivalent to LCL,'_ Gendo mentally listed off the things that are needed to return his wife to him. ' _To think that already SEELE was taking steps to stop me from ever being able to succeed.'_

Xehanort was kind enough to reveal this to him. SEELE had long had plans to destroy NERV if they proved to be a problem. He didn't know all of them but at the least, there was something of around twenty-five contingency plans for Third Impact and the outcome. One if which in the event that Third Impact was averted called for the nuking of the world with high-end nuclear weapons, N3 mines, and metal rods dropped from orbit.

Gendo wasn't surprised to hear that they had plans to kill the world if they didn't get their way. Ironic as in some ways one could see instrumentality as killing the world. Now that he was thinking about it wouldn't the conditions of each individual actually destroy whatever collective consciousness that would be formed? Would their strengths remove their weaknesses or would it end up as a zero-sum? ' _I can't believe that I hadn't thought of any of this.'_

Maybe he was focusing too much on making sure things happened as he had hoped. So much so that he had neglected to fully understand, or even think about, the outcome. Seeing how that was no longer an issue nor was the scenario a means to an end he could think about it. The thought was actually, pretty terrifying if he was honest.

* * *

How long had it been chained up here? Time was a little hard to keep track of when one didn't have a star to give them light. Hard to believe that this all happened because it used its abilities and went too far down. Electricity arced through its body as the voltage was enough to discharge lighting bolts all around its prison. The pain was great as its A.T. field was bypassed thanks to the chains literally being wrapped around its form, with the exception of its core.

The smell of burned flesh filled the air as its body began to heal. A torture devised to prevent it from breaking the chains and one to keep its core intact as they researched the S2 organ. ' _I can't escape like this.'_

Speaking of her captors, they were not of Lilith or anything like either of them, a vague understanding of just who they were had started to form in their mind after several experiments. This was another dimension that she had accidentally traveled to. One with beings related to her in a genetic sense but metaphysical they were opposites.

Looking out at the caged angel several figures tapped away at their tablets. The data from the latest round of regenerations was being compiled. "To think if the Djinns were not testing we wouldn't have captured it," The data from this creature was invaluable for them. "If only our attempts at replicating the S2 organ for them could succeed."

"Why bother when we already have trails proving that we can still overcome them without it?" The other researchers were in agreement with that one. The strikes on lone children of light had given them results. "I'm more concern as to why we haven't just ended this thing's life yet, we have enough understanding of the S2 organ to make an artificial one several times over."

"That may be so but having a captured child allows us to see the limits of their beings," The head researcher placed the tablet down. This was literally centuries in the making. All this research and planning, the founding and the higher-up's political work. "For four billion years both the children of light and darkness have grown and inherited their parents legacy."

Another surge was sent through the chamber that held the angel. Lightning arced through the whole thing as the damage to the angel was reset. Eventually, the order would be given on what to do with it but until that time they will do everything to keep it chained. ' _The unfinished score will be settled and the war will be won.'_

* * *

Rei looked around the room that she was in. It looked like a home and she seemed taller. On the fridge were drawings. The next thing she noticed was that she was taller for some reason. Turning around she found a mirror and took notice that she was older. Instead of a physically fourteen-year-old girl, her reflection was that of a young woman in her twenties. "Mama, mama!"

Something slammed into her legs to her surprise. Looking down she was greeted with a small blue-haired girl with albino pale skin and yellow eyes... along with feathered wings and horns just like a Succubus. ' _S-she looks like me and…'_

"Mama, could I have ice cream?" The little almost Succubi version of herself looked at her with pleading eyes.

To the Nephilim's surprise, a giggle escaped her mouth at this. A soft smile formed on her face as her mouth moved and spoke without her controlling it. "Oh, I was hoping to bake a cake but if you want ice cream…"

The little girl shook her head at this. A cake was better than ice cream. "No, I prefer cake," Suddenly she jumped up with her wings flapping, keeping her in the air for a few moments, as she remembered what today was. "I almost forgot today is the day that you met mommy!"

Rei felt a smile formed as she looked at her little antics. "That's right and it's also the day that changed my life."

"Can I help!?" The little girl gave her pleading eyes. Rei couldn't say no to her look.

"Sure."

As soon as those words left her mouth Rei's eyes opened as she found herself back in her apartment. It took her a few seconds to readjust as the image of the little girl was still in her mind. ' _That was all just a dream?'_ A dream of her growing up being with Shinjiko having a child together. ' _C-can I even have that?'_

Her existence was not her own. Until recently she had never questioned her role and already she was dreaming of a life for herself. A life that she could never truly have for a few reasons. ' _My body would eventually break apart and I can't have children even if that wasn't the case.'_

Something fell down her cheeks much to her bewilderment at this. Placing her fingers on it she felt something wet on them as she realized what it was. ' _Am I crying?'_ Rei had never cried before but she knew the reason as for why someone did. What surprised her was the fact that she was crying. ' _Is it because that I feel like I can't have a normal life?'_

There was so much conflict within her at all of this. Before she knew what she wanted, even if it was not her own desires, and yet, her dream showed that might no longer be the case. What scared her was how much she suddenly didn't care about the outcome if she abandoned the role she was taught for her whole life. ' _Why should I even go through with it?'_ A voice within her head asked. ' _If I really do hold Lilith's soul shouldn't I decide if instrumentality happens or not?'_

Rei had never really thought about it like that. The voice in her head was right she had Lilith's soul, she _**was**_ Lilith. If she refused to perform instrumentality when the last angels were destroyed who was going to stop her? ' _W-where is this coming from?'_

A sudden pain shot through her body causing her to fall over grabbing her stomach. Another pulse of pain shot through her body causing her to gasp. It was soon followed by another as Rei tried to hold back a scream. Sweat fell from her body as she gasped for breath as a warm feeling came over her body. Finally, it stopped but the blue-haired Nephilim felt that something was up with her. Although she couldn't see into herself she did know that her form felt healthier, and she could feel something awaken within her control. That was when she felt it projecting itself, her own A.T. field humming around her.

Her eyes widened at this as she realized why her body had been in pain. It was her body healing itself as her Lilithian S2 organ had somehow been activated. ' _B-but its vestigial.'_

* * *

Standing on the moon without a suit would normally be seen as a death sentence to anyone who tried it. For the children of Adam, this wasn't an issue. The Angel that Kaworu had awakened, Uriel was its name, landed on the airless celestial body.

Landing on the ground next to him Kaworu looked around unaffected by the lack of air. Almost fifty years ago the Lilin had first walked on the moon. Perhaps without Second Impact some of them would be making plans to walk on Mars and even beyond. " _All-Father, I been expecting you."_

' _I see assume you managed to capture Arael's soul than?'_ This at least meant that there wasn't any need to explain anything about what had happened to him. ' _Than you know why I am here.'_

Armisael had seen what Arael had discovered about the giant of the Lilin. The mind of its pilot, and although it was brief lasting only a few moments, the mind of the soul with it. " _Yes,"_ Reaching out Armisael immediately shared the information with him.

Silence came over the both of them. The pilot of the giant wasn't a true child of Lilith. A hybrid that took almost completely after her mother, the soul within the Evangelion as it was called, who was a Succubus. From the brief contact, Arael was able to learn a few things about them with the most important being that she was a Child of Darkness. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered a warning. ' _It can't be…'_

His eyes hardened as he turned to the earth. Things just got more complicated than they were originally. ' _This doesn't change anything of importance,'_ Just because there was a new actor in this fight didn't mean much to him. The Evangelions though had to be taken out. ' _Lilithian life must be destroyed and my old form found.'_

* * *

 **I really don't have much of anything else to say about this. Besides the fact, that I want your thoughts on there being a trip to the Veil in a upcoming chapter. Should they make a trip or should they continue to stay in Tokyo-3?**

 **Cya all next time.**


End file.
